Been A While
by ClassicLover984
Summary: He ran! He freakin' ran away! He didn't say bye or I'm going or Sasuke you suck as a best friend! Four years! It took him four years to come back home and nothing feels right. Sasuke pouts, "This is stupid! What happened anyway!"
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Phone

**Been a While**

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter 1: Stupid Phone**

"Hn, Dobe when you coming home?" Naruto sighed, because he hated to lie to the one person who always knew he is lying. "Teme, you're such an ass! Whatever happened to… how is everything or are you in good health! Instead, all I get is a freaking insult when I answer the phone!" Sasuke sighed. "Hn, how is everything, and are you in good health? You are a complete Dobe, Dobe. Now back to my original question, when are you coming home, Dobe?" His statement was obviously lost, on his best friend since childhood. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke, the asshole, was the only person to be there when it counted. However, over the past four years, Naruto had been distancing himself. The reason was simply…It hurt…everything hurt; all because of his love for the raven-haired man.

Every time he had to see Sasuke's girlfriend hanging all over him, it hurt and the final straw had been when Sasuke made that girl his one and only. It was at that time, when Naruto decided it was time to go, and because being a witness was making him sick. He had loved Sasuke since they were little tikes and would always love him, since that was what he was born to do. "I guess after this book tour, I can probably make it home for a couple of days!" Naruto heaved a sigh, trying to control the pounding of his heart. "Hn, I was thinking more like coming home for a week or more." Sasuke clicked his tongue. "I never would have thought that the life of an author was so busy and here I thought they were all lazy and worthless." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well excuse the hell out me! Not everyone can be the vice president of his family's company. Which reminds me, I saw you and Sakura on television last night, you two were at some big event." Naruto closed his laptop in front of him. This was turning into a conversation. And to be perfectly honest, he had been avoiding the phone, because he hated to say no to Sasuke. Nevertheless, that careful avoidance was a waste because it appeared that he had no choice but to say yes.

"Hn, it was the premiere of a movie and I had to go because I had to." Naruto lit his cigarette. "Yeah, you are one of the heirs to the Uchiha fortune. I remember when there was always someone following you and the paparazzi just love the Uchiha brothers!" Naruto let the smoke out in a slow stream. "Don't remind me. Those fuckers still manage to find me no matter where I am. Sakura and I have had so many arguments, because those idiots always manage, to snap photos at the most inopportune times." Sasuke heaved a sigh. "But enough about that, why haven't you been home in four years and do not give me that bullshit about book tours." Naruto choked on the smoke of his cigarette.

"Well, it's just…I'm not needed there anymore. If I am not needed there, then why come home." That was a little too honest and Naruto regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. "Hn. You are always needed, Dobe. Your company, stupid jokes, overactive imagination, and loud mouth, are always needed. Sasuke chuckled. Besides, you are my best friend and I've missed kicking your ass, when you act foolishly." Naruto smiled, it had been a while since they has exchanged the truth…Naruto wasn't prepared for the truth, but Sasuke was never one for mincing words. "I will make it home as soon as I finish up the last four cities. How is Sakura, these days?"

He hated to ask about the girl whom Sasuke loved. Then again, Naruto would always respect what the Raven decided. "She's fine; I think she's ready to get married. I on the other hand, am still not so sure. To tell you the truth, I hate that whole till death do you part thing." If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the world had just ended for him. But, like always…Naruto would manage to play his part and he had learned it well, over the years. Besides, it was the only lie he had ever gotten away with; the one lie that he wished he were bad at and that was the other reason he had to stay away.

Naruto always managed to push the pain way deep down, and after this phone call, he would be sure to pack it away, again. Along with all the other pain, he had endured over the years. "Well, Sakura is not one to pussyfoot around so... You know you are going to have to make a decision eventually." Sasuke sighed, once more. "Of that I am certain, but she and I have been together so long that I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." That one cut Naruto to the core as he felt the tears fall over his cheeks, he still managed to speak through the pain, years of practice had taught him that, too. "Yeah Teme, I guess the only question is when will it happen?" Naruto raised the cigarette to his lips with an unsteady hand.

"Whatever. What about you? Who have you been dating, Naru?" He hated that question, because he had not dated since he was eighteen. He saw no point, when the only person he ever loved was already taken. "I am not dating; I decided that it's less complicated that way." He put his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Not to mention I have been so busy that there hasn't been much time for me to pursue something intimate." Naruto stood from his chair and stretched. "Well, the plus side is that you're not missing much. Dating is stupid anyway and I think you will get around to it when the time comes." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What times is that, Teme?" Sasuke chuckled. "When the need to start a family and settle down attacks you." Naruto had to laugh. "Sasuke I doubt if either of those become a need for me. I just think that I will always be better on my own. I love watching everyone else and I am so happy for all of our friends who got together, but I just wasn't built for that." Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto to me it sounds like that you have given up on that notion and that is awkward. Being that you're a writer and making a living off of happy endings."

Naruto's happy ending was placed out of reach many years ago, even as a young boy he knew that he loved in vain. However, the heart wants what the heart wants and it doesn't give a damn if it kills the person whose chest it resides in. "I am no fool, Teme. However, I know in real life, love cannot be for everyone. Love for me must remain unrequited. Naruto shrugged. "I guess you can say… that is my destiny." Sasuke was silent for a moment and it worried Naruto, because maybe he had said too much. "That's a shame, because I know just how easy it is to love you, Dobe. Furthermore, You've been my best friend for ages and I have always admired you. I just knew that some amazing person was going to sweep you off your feet."

Both men laughed at the notion, because of its lameness and absurdity. "Yeah…how about I keep both feet firmly on the ground and watch the rest of you fools in the clouds." Sasuke chuckled. "You are missing one hell of a ride, my old friend." Naruto stood at the window with a new cigarette in hand. "Naw, I like watching from here. Since someone has to be here to write everything down or people might forget what it was like." Sasuke smirked. "Whatever. You better be here in a couple of weeks and I better not get some bullshit excuse this time. I'll talk to you later." Sasuke was always threatening, but Naruto always managed to back out, at the last minute.

"Here is your tea Naruto, was that Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto nodded to his assistant Colby. Colby was a dark haired young man; who wore glasses and had a very slender frame. The boy's nerves were easily frazzled, but he was a wonderful asset. He kept Naruto on task, up to date, and his researching skills were astonishing. "Yes, he wants me to make it home at the end of this month." Colby frowned. "I sure hope you follow through with these plans, Sir. Mr. Uchiha is quite unpleasant when I have to inform him that you will be absent." Colby adjusted his glasses.

"I really don't feel like taking an emotional beat down from a man I have never even met! Colby pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "My therapist believes him yelling at me is one of the roots of my nervousness." Colby was really was a sad case. The boy was afraid of Sasuke and had never even met him, but Sasuke Uchiha could be pretty intimidating. "No, Colby I'll be making the trip this time and give you a couple of days off." Colby smiled, but things like these always came with conditions. "Nevertheless, I need you back at my side as soon as possible. I'm going to need you to do a bit of research and locate some things." Colby nodded, that would give him plenty of time to go see his family and check on Naruto's condo in California.

The Konoha afternoon was warm; the quiet sleepy little town was nested in the middle of nowhere, really. Naruto leaned his head back, letting the sun warm his face. It had been a while since Naruto had been home. He glanced at his watch, which read 2:30. He smiled thinking about the car and small two-bedroom home he had left, here in Konoha. He was curious as to how both had held up, but he was not too concerned. His Godparents had been taking care of both. At that moment, he noticed the slick black Rolls-Royce convertible pulling up to the curb and the raven-haired man glanced at his watch.

"I thought the plane didn't land until 2:30?" Naruto nodded, he found himself speechless. Sasuke was still beautiful with his porcelain skin and a midnight colored hair. "The plane got in a little early, so I decided to take in the Konoha afternoon." Sasuke tossed him some keys. "Iruka said to give you these and to let you know the place has not been cleaned in four years. He also said that if they don't get to see you, to tell you that they love you." Naruto placed his bag in the trunk. "Those two must have went on their anniversary trip, early." Sasuke nodded as he pulled away from the curb. "They were really excited and all, for a vineyard?" Naruto smiled. "They had always wanted to go to Italy and spend a month, but I always needed something." Naruto's parents had passed away when he was three and was left to his Godfathers Iruka and Kakashi.

They had done so much for him, so he decided that a two-month stay in Italy would do them some good. That was the least he could do for all the love that he was shown his entire life. Sasuke nodded his head. "Now, I understand the excitement, not to mention their bouncing baby boy fitted the bill too." Naruto blushed as he put his hand on the back on his neck. Sasuke adjusted his sunglasses. "You know everyone is excited to see you, but I was thinking that maybe we can clean your place together tonight." Sasuke shrugged. "I know I hate to see people, right after I just got home." Sasuke was right. Naruto was not quite ready to see everyone. "Yeah, I would like to get my place together first and have a little gathering on Saturday." Sasuke nodded his head. "I figured that was what you would want to do, so the cleaning supplies are already there. I had my assistant drop some things off at your place, yesterday."

The street looked the same, except there were more children running around. As Sasuke pulled up into the driveway, the house looked the same. It was still brown stucco with a brown door to match. The driveway was still bricked along with the path to the front door, Naruto remembered, the day the driveway was complete. Naruto felt that his little home was complete and perfect for the first time. He smiled at the memory as he grabbed his bag from the trunk and pulled the keys from his pocket. He carefully unlocked the door and when he stepped inside, it was as if time had stood still. He remembered the day he left because he was in a rush, because that night… Sasuke had told him that he was moving in with Sakura.

At that time in his life, Naruto couldn't handle it and as much as he wanted to face it, he didn't have the courage and with that, he left. He left on a book tour he had never planned to go on and after a while, it just got so easy to be gone. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Welcome home, my old friend. This place is filthy." Naruto rolled his eyes, although Sasuke was right, he didn't have to say. "Yeah I know, but they covered all the furniture a couple weeks after I left to prevent damage." Sasuke furrowed his brow. "So, they knew you were going to gone for a while. That's funny. I thought you were coming home after six months." Naruto's heart sunk, he never had the courage to say goodbye to him. He didn't even have the courage to tell him he was not coming back. "I wasn't needed and so I saw no reason to come back here." Sasuke hit him in the arm.

"I really wish you would stop saying that, you are my best friend and that was as good a reason to come back home as any." Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, but you were spending more time with Sakura and other couples. I just didn't want to be here anymore, I mean I knew you would be fine without me." Sasuke walked towards the kitchen. "Well, I wasn't. Most of our other male friends are whipped and the lack of backbone just disgusted me to no end." Sasuke looked back in the den. "But what choice did I have when you ran off." Naruto lifted his bag and headed to his bedroom, he dropped his bag in the closet. He noticed that there was still clothes hanging, some things in the drawers and cabinets. He thought, _'I really did leave a lot behind.'_ He had left his life, disappeared, and started a new one.

"Dobe come help me in the kitchen!" Naruto walked in to the kitchen and the work began. By five, the two had made it to the bathrooms. "Okay, Sasuke! I am starving and we are almost done with the house." Sasuke smirked. "Let's cook, and besides I think I deserve your famous enchilada's." Naruto should have seen blackmail coming, Uchiha's knew no low." Naruto pouted a little. "Fine, whatever, I need to pick up a new filter and some bulbs." Sasuke pulled his Royce into the garage, while Naruto pulled his black Jeep out. It had been a while since he had driven a stick-shift, but it came back quickly as the Jeep went humming down the street. "I think I missed riding in this and hanging out. Man, Friday nights were always so crazy!" Sasuke nodded. "Hell yeah, we got in free everywhere because Neji used to spin at all the hottest clubs." That was a good time and life was fun. After, partying all night Shika, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba would just crash at Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. "Life was so much easier then, and we partied so hard." They pulled into the Superstore and parked. They picked up groceries, bulbs, and a host of other things that were needed and after dinner, they finished the bedrooms and set in the den, Sasuke asked how was it, living on the road.

"It was nice, I got to see the sites, and I was never bored. I was always excited, when my books went international. Man, Sasuke I stood on the Eiffel tower, I even watched the moonrise in Japan, and I got to see the sunset in Tuscany." Sasuke just smirked. "You did all this and never once called me." Naruto frowned. "You were living your life and I didn't have the right to intrude. Besides, I would have driven you crazy with description." Sasuke shrugged. "I have never once in my life been bored, whenever you opened your mouth, Dobe." This conversation was teetering on dangerous, because he was afraid that Sasuke might ask why, for real.

Just as the thought passed through his head the doorbell rang. _'Saved by the bell'_ Naruto thought as he stood to answer the door. "Welcome home Naruto! I came to retrieve my fiancé, I haven't seen him for two whole days, and I just needed to see him." Naruto smiled as he stepped aside. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" She sat herself on his lap. "I haven't seen you for two days and I just wanted to spend some time with you." Sasuke had that angry scowl of his on his face, one could only imagine why? "Kura, I was in the office for two days straight because I was planning on spending a little time with my runaway best friend. You said you were fine with that, because…you said you had plans." She started to pout, Naruto knew that fake pout.

He was somewhat grateful for the intrusion though, because he was about to get himself in trouble. It had been a while since he had to play the best friend role face-to-face. So, he was a little rusty and it was not helping that Sasuke's beauty was still overwhelming. "I know... it's just that I missed seeing you and well, I just wanted to see if you were coming home tonight." Naruto rolled his eyes. He could see that Sakura was still, untrusting. Although Naruto never stated his sexuality, it was as if the pink-haired woman knew. She always kept a close on the two of them, but Naruto never cared because it was unrequited love anyway.

"I was going to stay here for a few days and help Naruto get this place together. He wants to have a get together on Saturday." She crossed her arms. "So, where does that leave me?" Sasuke kissed her neck. "You said you wanted to go stay with your parents for a couple days, so just go do that." She glowered. "I guess I can do that, but why don't I just stay here for tonight and head over there tomorrow." The pink-haired monster was still clever. "Of course. I think that is an excellent idea, you, and Sasuke can stay in the guestroom." Her face just lit up, because she saw no written all over her fiancé's face. "Oh thank you, Naruto! So, what were you guys up to?" Naruto set in the chair opposite the couple. "Just talking about where my books have taken me and the sites I have enjoyed." Naruto talked about Japan and the beauty of the rice fields. He looked at his watch and decided to go bed.

Naruto found himself, tossing and turning until he fell off to sleep. His alarm clock went off for his 5:00 a.m. run. He needed to clear his head; he knew that he was on the verge of doing something stupid last night.

He stretched when he stepped onto the porch of his house. He jumped off the porch as he turned on his iPod. He ran towards the sunrise as he let last night drain away with his pounding pavement. All he could think was that everything was just as hard now as it was then. He knew that he was no longer a child and yet all he wanted to scream was…_'Sasuke was mine first!'_ He shook off the idiocy notion of throwing a tantrum, because Sasu had always been straight, and that was fine. Naruto, at least still got to love and talk to him for hours at a time, seeing as a broken heart was a small price to pay. He knew that he would gladly pay it a hundred times over, because that was just how much he loved Sasuke.

Someone pushed him and forced him out of his thoughts, he looked over to find Sasuke in-stride with him. He pulled his ear-bud out of his ear as a smirk drifted over the Raven's face. "Since when do you run, Dobe?" Naruto grinned. "For about three years now, I have even run in some marathons too." Sasuke nodded. "So, what made you start running?" Naruto thought, _'You, I wanted to be closer to you and the only thing I could do was run. I knew that you ran everyday and it was my way of being with.' _Naruto shrugged. "I guess I just needed a release. I mean I spend a lot of my time in a chair, so I thought that running would be good for me." Sasuke smirked. "You still smoking?" Naruto grinned. "Like a chimney, fuck! Give me break, I am running and eating better." Sasuke shook his head. "Yeah, but I'm still going to live longer. Stop fucking smoking, Dobe." Naruto sighed. "We can compromise. I think we should be able to compromise. Instead of a pack a day, how about a pack ever two days?" Sasuke shrugged. "Fine, I guess that is better than nothing at all."

Naruto nodded and a comfortable silence fell between them. Naruto let the sound of the pavement keep his mind from racing and as they headed back towards the house. He couldn't help but sneak a glance at the man he would love for eternity and it satisfied the urge to want to touch him. The two stretched before walking into the house.

They went into the kitchen, starting breakfast. Sasuke was impressed; Naruto couldn't cook anything dealing with breakfast, when they lived together. He felt a little guilty because he had missed so much. He thought about how he always celebrates by himself when Naruto hits the bestsellers list or when he would receive a new book before it was even published. Sasuke even reveled in the fact that every book Naruto had every written had been dedicated to him. Naruto was his best friend and they had always been inseparable, but he couldn't recall the reason why it stopped being that way. It truly frustrated him that he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, when everything changed. The moment, when he lost one of the most important people in his life, he couldn't even remember saying goodbye.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Sasuke looked up and scowled. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I thought you didn't want to go on that book tour, I just knew you had turned it down." Naruto looked a little flustered, _'why was he doing this?'_ He knew he should've come home. "Sasuke, I just had to go. I had to get away and my only way out was the damn book tour. I had turned it down, but that night I called my publisher. She was happy to put me back on the roster." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked a little puzzled. "I don't understand, I mean why did…" Sakura came into the kitchen, interrupting their discussion. "Good morning boys, I slept so well. Man, Naruto I love that bed." Naruto was so glad she had showed up. "I'm glad you like it. That is Sasuke's old mattress from when we lived together." She giggled. "I knew that damn thing was familiar. What are you guys doing?" Naruto was putting breakfast on the table.

"I was about to have your fiancé come wake you up so we could eat breakfast." She smiled as she set in between the two men. Sasuke looked a little upset and that made Sakura nervous. "Sasuke baby is everything okay?" Her voice was shaky, but she managed. He looked at her a little distracted and sighed. "To tell you the truth…I mean yeah, everything is fine." She tilted her head, but drop the subject altogether. Naruto knew he had to try a little harder to keep from saying the wrong things! He felt like he was just digging his hole deeper every time he opened his stupid mouth.

Sakura did the dishes, while the boys showered. She could not help but wonder what Sasu was going to say, it was not like him. He always said what was exactly on his mind and that stupid Naruto always changed things.

She secretly hated him and it was all because he knew. He knew about her and Lee. She always wondered why Naruto never said anything, why he never exposed what he knew. It was as if he was holding it over her head for the right moment. She hated him and the fact that he could potential ruin her life. Sakura went back into the guestroom, and listened to Sasuke move around in the bathroom. She wanted to know what he wanted to say at breakfast, but then again she was scared to. "You look like you're in pain, are you are right?" Sakura tilted her head as he pulled on his underwear.

"You just looked a little troubled at breakfast and I guess I'm just a little worried about you." Sasuke frowned. "It's just…somewhere along the way." He sat next to her. "Somewhere along the way I lost him. Somewhere over the past four years, I forgot how to read him and it is pissing me off." She sighed; He was worried about his best friend. She knew that it was hard on Sasuke after Naruto left. For a long time it was if he had lost a part of himself, and he was so moody that first two years. Nevertheless, she could only imagine what it would be like, if Ino just left her side. She would probably curl up and die without her best friend.

"I just think you should give it some time, baby. I'm sure if you spend a little time together, that everything will be fine." She kissed his neck, before she pulled on her shoes. "I'm going to go pick up Ino, she wanted me to go to her appointment with her." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "She's getting her fertility results today. Being that she is going to be Neji and Kiba's Surrogate." Sasuke shook his head. "She and Chouji haven't even had a baby together and she is going to be a surrogate first?" Sakura giggled. "She and Chouji are not ready for children, but that does not mean that Kiba and Neji are not. They have been together forever and if she can give them this gift; I don't see the problem." Sasuke shrugged into his pants.

"I'm not saying that, it's just that it will be her first and she is giving it up. I just think it's going to be hard for her." Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not like she won't see them. They live right down the street for goodness sake." That was true, they did all stay on the same block, well everyone except Naruto. He bought a house twenty minutes away, on the other side of town. "Alright handsome, I'll see you in a couple of days." She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him gently. He let her move out of his arms. "I love you and I'll see you soon, my lover." She just smiled and stopped at the master bedroom door. "Oi Naru, I'm out of here!"

He came out of the bathroom with his shirt off. He was beautiful and had a large tattoo circling his navel. It was intricate and it just made, him that more beautiful. She was wondering why she never noticed his beauty. Oh… yeah, he could potential ruin her life. "You don't want to help use refinish the deck and replace some of the rotted boards." She frowned. "Hell no! However, I would love to come and test it out when you're done." Naruto nodded his head. "Of course and I'm having the liner replaced in the pool, we are going to look today. You want to join us for that?" She giggled. "I'm sorry, but Ino and I have a spa day planned." Naruto winked. "I completely understand, maybe next time." She nodded and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Depot

**I don't not Own Naruto nor any stock in Naruto**

* * *

**Been A While**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Home Depot**

"I hate Home Depot. It's big and impersonal." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You have your nerve! I have known you all my life, and tons of people have said the same exact thing about you." Sasuke crossed his arms. "That's because I hate everyone. And, I don't care if everyone noticed it. However, this is a place of business and I would expect some… I don't know… service." Naruto laughed as he placed some wood on the pushcart. "This is a depot, so I would expect it to be a little impersonal. Besides, I hate it when someone is constantly hovering over me. I like to take my time and find what I need." He shrugged. "If I need help… which I don't, I'm sure I can find someone to assist me." Sasuke just smirked. Naruto was always the do- it-yourself type. He was reminded of the time, when they decided to build that deck.

It was one of the best days of his life; the two of them laughed and talked the entire day. After finishing the deck, they just laid there watching the moonrise and the stars come out. The silence between them was their reward for all their hard work and effort. It was times like that that made Sasuke loved his best friend, so much. They didn't have to talk all the time, although that is all Naruto ever wanted to do. Then again, some of their best moments were spent in silence.

"You know what Dobe? Your logic is still a little overwhelming." Naruto just shrugged eloquently. Sasuke had been saying the same thing for years now. "Are you sure you remember how to perform manual labor, Uchiha?" With the same eloquence, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was just about to ask you the same exact question." Naruto chuckled as he pulled some wood stain onto the cart.

"I'm sure that I can manage. But, that is not answering my question, Teme." Sasuke grabbed some things off the shelf and tossed them into the top of the cart. "I'm sure I can manage as well, Dobe. Are those pressure washers still in your garage?" Naruto furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure, but I don't see why they wouldn't be. If not, it is proof that I've been robbed." Sasuke chuckled softly. "As if you would have a clue; your ass left an entire life behind." Sasuke looked into piercing blue eyes. "You didn't even pack all of your clothes." _'How did he know that?'_ Sasuke chuckled again, because Naruto was such a moron. "When we were cleaning last night, I was going to throw something in the closet and there were still a lot of your old clothes hanging in there. You really did leave in hurry, huh?"

That sinking feeling in his gut was back with a vengeance. The conversation was heading into dangerous territory. Nodding was the only thing the blond could do. "I wish I would've known that you had decided to go. We could've had you a going away party." Sasuke looked up with those knowing eyes. "I would ask you why. But, I know you are just going to change the subject. But, I sure hope you let me know though…because when I think about it feels like I missed so much, dumb ass." _'Oh' God! I wish I could tell you without fear of losing you!'_ Naruto just smiled. "I will tell you about everything you missed, Teme. Then, you can tell me about everything I missed. That way, it will be like we never missed anything important. Really, you didn't miss much, but I will make sure to tell you everything, anyway."

Naruto smiled. He was slowly moving away from that dangerous question of why_. 'Damn, that was an icky question. Not because of the question itself, but it's the freaking answer that makes it so dangerous!' _Naruto paid and the cashier flirted with him. Of course, he couldn't help himself. Before he left, the girl was blushing from ear to ear. "You're not dating, though?" Naruto grinned. "I've always been an impossible flirt, but to answer your question…. No, I am not dating or having sex." Sasuke twisted his face as if in pain and Naruto just laughed. "Not even sex, Naru?"If the one he desired did not desire him, there was no point. Not wanting to give anything away, Naruto just shook his head. "Sex complicates everything. I'm really not equipped to deal with complicated. I just want peace of mind and a stress free environment. I would hate for my writing to suffer because I'm with someone who is driving me completely nuts." Sasuke placed the last of the wood in the trunk.

"Hn, if you ask me it sounds like you're avoiding something." That was a little too right and all Naruto could do was just grin. "Don't give me that fake ass grin. Did you develop a phobia of intimacy? You throw your arms around anyone and everyone." Naruto's could feel his chest tightening that was not true at all. It was much simpler than that, and that was why it was so painful. He leaned on the Jeep as he pulled a cigarette out, he could feel his only love's eyes watching him intently. He lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke, taking it into his mouth and out his nose. "Teme, you are always so determined. Even though the subject has changed, it is still the same question. You have always been incisive. I take it that this is going back to me being different somehow." Sasuke arched his brow. "I feel like I don't know you anymore and it started the day you left Konoha. I can admit that much. I know I'm missing something, but I don't know what." Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. "I cannot see the big picture, and it's a little unnerving." _'That is the truth my love, but that has been true... for years.'_ Naruto just sighed as he let the smoke slowly fill his lungs.

"Aww, Teme. You are just over thinking it! I'm sure it's just your imagination, playing tricks on you. Everything is fine and I'm still me, only a lot less irritating. Don't you think so?" Sasuke took the cigarette and inhaled the smoke. He figured that he was not going to get what he wanted. Naruto was refusing to tell him, but there was tomorrow and he had plenty of vacation time saved up. "Stop smoking, Dobe. It's bound to kill you and I would hate to live longer than you." Sasuke took another drag of the cigarette, inhaling the smoke and then making rings. "You're the one smoking my last cigarette. You have no room to say anything!" Sasuke let a smirk play on his features as he took the last drag and put the cigarette out on his shoe. "I don't smoke; I just didn't want you to have it." That was just like the Teme, always doing what was best and Naruto was the same, He did what was best four years ago. "You are such an ass, Uchiha." Sasuke jumped in the driver's seat. "Yeah, I know. Now give me the keys."Naruto tossed him the keys. There was no point in arguing with him. The man was always determined to get his way.

They pulled up to the pool supply company, where a new liner was picked and a contract signed for pool cleaning services. As they left the company, Sasuke found he was curious why. "What do you need with a year of pool cleaning services? Not like you live here and are going to use the pool." Naruto grinned. "I'm going to be here for a while, Teme. I have some research to do here and that is going to take more than a week." Sasuke smirked. It had been a while since he had seen his best friend and he was going to enjoy it. At least until it was time for him to go again. The very thought exhausted Sasuke, everything was so much better with the blond around. Sasuke could feel the issue of _'why?' _eating at him as he drove into the driveway of Naruto's house.

"You look like you're sick. Come on, Teme." After they unloaded the wood, they ordered Chinese, Moo goo Gai Pan and some salt and pepper squid. As always, the two ate off the other. It never mattered who ordered what, they always shared. "I'm stuffed. Do we need to start this project today?" Sasuke chuckled, his best friend was always so impossible. "We could at least attempt it Naru, geez." Naruto began to pout like a child, even at the age of twenty-five it still managed to suit his face. "We can pull the bad broads and replace the nails. Sasuke chuckled. "Just get up." Naruto was unwillingly pulled to his feet by the unforgiving Uchiha. The two men took to opposite ends of the deck and it was silent for the first couple of hours, or until Naruto's huffing, was acknowledge. "What is it now, Dobe?" Naruto laughed as he crossed his ankles. "Finally, I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Sasuke eyed his persistent friend. "I've done all I can do today and I have an idea." Sasuke already knew what he was thinking. "You get the ground, since all you did was bitch for the last two hours. Oh and make it cherries, I cannot stand to see another grape." Naruto gave him a curious look. "I'll tell, but go grab the cherries." Naruto nodded. "I get the pillow!" He always called pillow. The raven walked to the other side of the pool, where in a small rock garden stood a hammock. Iruka and Kakashi must have set it back up, when Naruto had decided to come home. The hammock looked the same, as if time had stood still for the piece of furniture. Sasuke rolled into the hammock. After all this time it still felt the same, bringing back tons of memories. He closed his eyes remembering the hours spent at this hammock and the two hammocks before it.

"You better not be sleeping, Teme." Sasu opened his eyes. "Hand me my pillow and hold this." The bowl of cherries was quite large. "You do remember the rule, right?" Naruto laughed. "Duh, yeah I do. That's why I got a big bowl." Naruto positioned himself under the Hammock and placed his pillow under his head. They had been doing since they were children. Over the years, it was something that had remained with them. Sasuke turned on his stomach, facing down towards Naruto, familiar position. "Hey Teme, I get to start because it's my hammock." Sasuke just chuckled softly. "I've been gone for like four years and I know of at least three times where you were really plastered. Can we add something to the tally?" Naruto ate a cherry from the bowl on his chest.

"You can add three more, so that makes six. The first time was the day after you left, because it felt so sudden. The next was when you made it to the best-sellers list for the first time, man I couldn't believe my Dobe was a famous author. The third was the night Sakura and I officially finalized the purchase of our house. I was so freaking scared and I didn't have you in my corner for the first time in my life." Sasuke paused as he thought about it. "I know I got plastered because I was living with a woman and my biggest fan had disappeared." Sasuke smirked. Naruto felt his heart break all over again. "You have been gone for Four years and you mean to tell me, not even a hand job? Cherry, please and thank you." Naruto placed the cherry in his mouth a pulled the stem. They never started with the serious questions, only the stuff that was trivial.

"Alright, fine! Umm…there was this editor, Janice Cooper, and we did a little grinding, but nothing else. Then there was a guy named Sable, and he gave me head a few times. He worked at the local Starbucks and he was still a kid, about nineteen." As said before, Naruto's sexuality was never stated aloud. But, Sasuke knew and he never minded sharing a bed with the Dobe or anything else for that matter. He was just happy to have a friend like the Dobe. He always made things interesting. And besides, he never once made Sasuke uncomfortable. It was like…he didn't know…It was like a feeling you get, it's good, and that was Naruto.

"Naruto, the boy couldn't have been too smart, if all he wanted was to give you head." Naruto laughed and shook his head. "He really wasn't, but he was so cute!" Sasuke had to laugh, the Dobe was awful, and he let the laughter radiate through his entire body. He never laughed, unless he was with Naruto.

After their laughter had calmed, Naruto gave the Uchiha another cherry and popped one into his mouth. "When was the last time you really laughed? And of course, we have to exclude this very moment course." Sasuke let his lips twist into Naruto's favorite expression. He loved Sasuke's mouth the most, Naruto could watch him talk for hours on end and when Sasuke laughed… it was always so special. Mostly, it was special because only Naruto could make him laugh, and it was something only they shared.

"That night you walked up to that guy in the club and kissed him, while his girlfriend stood there. She had this horrible look on her face! But, that boyfriend of hers had an even funnier look on his." Sasuke laughed again. It had been forever, since he thought about that night. Naruto started to laugh. "You know what was messed up? Dude actually rammed his tongue down my throat! It was as if he was trying to suffocate me!" Sasuke laughed a little harder and after a moment, Naruto gave him another cherry. "Did you miss my friendship?" That was easy to answer.

"Yes, everyday. I always wondered what you might think about this or that, and when I would see something that reminded me of hanging out with you. I missed having a few beers at the top of Uchiha Industries, and telling bad jokes. I missed arguing with you over the most insignificant details and you coming out victorious." It was all true, ever word. The point of this game was never to lie to each other. The questions never got too pointed and Sasuke never asked why he left. That was something he wanted Naruto to tell him when he was ready. The game had gone on for hours, now they were down to the last of the fruit.

"Why didn't you come to California, when I asked you too?" Naruto ate another cherry. "I was so mad at you Dobe. I guess it was my way of hurting your feelings. I think it was because, I felt so stupid for not knowing you had decided to leave Konoha. And then, time passed and you told me you bought a Condo in California." Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. "It was like you had run so far so fast, and I was left with stupid memories." Naruto thought, _'They're not stupid Sasuke. Every memory is the reason why I love you. I can live my entire life just off the memory of your face.'_ "What is up with your assistant Colby?" Naruto grinned. "You have got him scared out of his mind! You're one of his nervous triggers." Sasuke laughed. "So, he talks to a therapist?" Naruto was still laughing. "You have that poor kid on pins and needles every time you call me. Honestly, he just has a nervous nature, but the boy is a godsend. He's just horribly nervous, sometimes it's painful to watch and really entertaining, all at the same time!"

She could hear the two men laughing; Sakura was a little taken a back. She had never heard Sasuke laugh. It was beautiful and almost like, he was singing.

She and some of their friends had come to surprise them. They had knocked at the door for about ten minutes until they heard laughter. It hurt her feelings because it was as if he was keeping something so precious from her! _'It was unfair! What made that blond freak so special, that he gets such an extraordinary response?'_ The group of five listened to the two men and Sasuke's perfect laugh. It was a shock to them all. Never had they heard such a sound from the stoic raven. They listened attentively to the question and answer game. "What happened between you and Neji?" The raven sighed and Neji's eyes got big.

"We were both very drunk and we kissed a little. He passed out and I just went to bed after that. He just thought something happened." Naruto laughed. "You had him so nervous and for nothing!" Sasuke just nodded his head as he was given another cherry. "It was funnier that way, plus I was never into guys. What is your favorite memory?" Naruto ate the last cherry. We were about nine and your parents had let you come for that two week stay at the Umino-Hatake cabin, you remember?" Sasuke did. That trip was the first time his mother had let him go anywhere. "We chased fireflies into a field of wild flowers. We ran and ran; we caught so many fireflies in our jars! Then, you plopped down in middle of the field and I did the same. You said we had our fun, but now it was time to let the fireflies go home. I shook my head until my brain hurt! But, you said that there was always tomorrow night." Naruto began to smile. "I always believed everything you said, Teme. I was so afraid, but you weren't. You held my hand really tight and we drifted off to sleep in the field. That is my favorite memory. Even the smells are still vivid."Sasuke liked that memory, but it was not his favorite. Nevertheless, he liked it all the same.

"Sakura, we'll catch up with those two tomorrow or Saturday at Naru's thing." The four friends refused to intrude on something so personal. Ino was feeling a little bad for her best friend, because she looked so wounded and dejected. The four friends left her there at the gate as they walked back to their cars. "I would sure hate to be her, right now." Neji tripped Kiba. "What are you talking about?" Ino inquired. "What baby?" Kiba asked and Neji narrowed his eyes. "Oh! Nothing Ino; Neji is giving me his stupid death glare for nothing at all!" Chouji knew exactly what was going on and Kiba was right!

"Tell me! I want to know. I hate when you three know something that I don't." And Ino knew her husband knew. It was written all over his chubby face! Chouji placed his hand on Ino's."Sakura has to compete with all that history, Ino. Every important moment shared between those two. And Sasuke may not be gay, but that right there is special. Like you and me, special. Like Neji and Kiba special… Most importantly like Temari and Shika special, soul-mate kind of special. Don't care if you're gay or straight, type special! That is why we feel bad for her and that is why she looked that way. Sakura may be in his bed and in his heart…but she isn't ingrained in his soul like Naru is." Chouji shook his head. "Such a shame she never saw it until now."

Sakura watched as Sasuke made room for the stupid blond. She tried to think of why she had never seen it until now. Why had she not seen the love those two possessed? Had she really been that blind? It was so painfully obvious now! Did Sasuke know? Or was he himself that blind? She wasn't absolutely sure if the idiotic blond was. She didn't care! It wouldn't matter once they were married! It would just be something that was or is…She was going to marry Sasuke! She would have her happily ever after and her litter of Uchiha brats! It was all going to be hers and not even a soul mate would stop her! She walked to her car. She still didn't have the courage to walk into the backyard, at least not tonight. There was no place for her there tonight. Sakura got into her car and headed to her parents house, which was where she was supposed to be anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Lazy Naruto

**To those who love and support what I chose to do, thank you so much.**

* * *

Co-Authored By Mad Mardigan

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other references to literature I love.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lazy Naruto**

Naruto collapsed onto the couch after their run; he was such a complete waste of space today. "Naru, we have a lot of shit to do. Go take a shower." Sasuke was always so persistent. That persistence was what kept Naruto from missing every other class in college. The bastard wouldn't even hear it! He said that ditching was complete nonsense! "I'm going Teme, geez! You are so mean! And I thought this was supposed to a pleasant reunion." Sasuke smirked as he kicked the couch, making Naruto get to his feet quickly and head to his room. "This is a very nice reunion. Now, if you want to have the rest of your friends over, finish the damn deck, Dobe." He always had a way of making his point.

Sasuke moved into the kitchen and decided to make a baked omelet. It was something that he didn't have to watch, so he could go shower. As he chopped the vegetables and cracked eggs, he let his thoughts go to the night before. That stupid question and answer game was something he hadn't thought about missing until they played it again. He thought about the memory Naruto picked. The Dobe had been so scared that they might not be found by Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke knew it would be fine, he was sure they saw what direction Naruto and he had wandered off in. That is why he decided Naru and he should take a nap. Waking up in the sleeping bag, he realized he still held Naru's hand.

He placed the omelet in the oven and walked down the small hallway where Naruto stopped him. "See? All clean and dressed to refinish the deck." Sasuke just shook his head. "Yeah, let's see just how much work we actually get out of you, today. Go make some toast and coffee, I will join you in a moment." The blond just nodded. It was good to be under the same roof again. And both of them would agree to that.

Slipping into the shower, Sasuke thought about how long he and Naruto had been friends. That was when it struck him. His best friend was hiding something from him, had always seemed to. Whatever it was seemed to have driven him away. "Why?" Sasuke washed the shampoo out and exited the shower. He dressed as he dried his hair. _'What could it possibly be?'_ He thought, before reprimanding himself. It was Naruto's choice to tell him or not. Until then, he had to let it go.

But, the new realization was going to thin his patience and make it harder not to ask, well…why. _"It is going to make it, awfully damn hard!"_ Sasuke frowned as he hung his towel to dry. Leaving the room he thought to himself. "_Alone, by myself for twenty minutes and I've managed to put myself in one foul ass mood."_ As soon as he entered the dining room, the blonde picked up on that foul ass mood.

"You know, your problem is over thinking. No doubt about that being the reason behind your foul disposition." Sasuke could not help but crack a smile. "Shut up, Dobe. What would you know about it anyway?" Naruto laughed as he set the plates down. "You know I'm right." Naruto slowly eased the raven out of his bad mood. Sasuke knew that he would have to be patient. He told both the blond and himself he would wait and that was just what he planned to do. Morning passed into a afternoon spent removing rotted boards, pulling old nails, and pressure washing the entire structure. "I'm hungry!" Naruto touched his hungry stomach. "We cannot do a damn thing until the deck is completely dry." Normally, Sasuke would agree. But this was just another example of "Lazy Naruto." When it came to actual work, the writer was rather pathetic.

"Moron. Even if the deck was bone ass dry, you'd come up with some other sorry ass excuse, lazy ass." Naruto just laughed because he was right. But, he continued his stance that no one could work on an empty stomach. Walking around the side of the house, their conversation punctuated with laughter, when they noticed Sakura, sitting on the hood of her car. "Hey handsome, I see you two have been hard at work." Neither of them expected to see her, but she was Sasuke's fiancée. "I decided to bring you boys something to eat." Reaching over, she grabbed the take out container embossed with the words Satay House. "I know you two love it." She was right, when they were in college that was where they ate every Thursday night. "Man, I have not had good Thai food in forever!" Naruto was excited and Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he pulled Sakura off the hood. He kissed her gently on the lips and grabbed the bag from her hand. "Let me guess. You missed me?"

Naruto watched, as his heart sank. He refused to let the emotions play on his face. Sakura giggled. "I cannot help myself. I'm so used to seeing you every day!" She whined, a pout playing on her crimson-painted lips. Naruto could see the appeal she would have. But, for him, there was room in his heart for only one. Taken root years before, the emotions only grew as time moved inexorably forward.

"Aw Sakura, You're always welcome! Besides, your fiancé was trying to work me to death." A pain shot through him as the word fiancé slipped from his lips. Sasuke told him only a few months prior that he had planned on proposing. And, in front of everybody attending the company picnic, he did. For a month after, the writer was inconsolable. Unable to function, he had to cancel the remaining dates of his recent book tour. That Teme seemed to have a way with making him feel utterly useless.

"You already know Naruto is lazy. With that knowledge, I see no reason to defend myself." Not even giving a reply, Naruto just turned, walking back inside. His path was swiftly shadowed by the other thing he dreaded seeing.

"I got the really good stuff! I got Yum Pla Dook Foo, Goong Gratiem, Gai Pud King, and Yum Tawai." She knew what the boys liked and feeding them would provide her with the necessary way back into the house. They sat down as Sakura talked about how Ino was officially pregnant. She said that Neji and Kiba were very excited because soon they would be parents. Sakura watched as they listened intently, she noticed how they shared their food and shared occasional glances. _'Why are they so close? Even four years did nothing to lessen their connection! I won't lose him, especially not to a man!'_

"So, what do you boys have left to do?" She asked as she slid into Sasuke's lap, while Naruto cleared the table. "We need to sand out any rough spots and then stain it." She shivered at the manual labor. No way in hell was she going to do that! "Hey Naruto, do you mind if I hang around a bit? My parents are driving me insane." Naruto nodded. "That's no problem at all. You can hangout for as long as you like." Sasuke and Naruto headed back outside to the deck. She walked into the living room and noticed Naruto's laptop resting on the small desk in the corner of the room. She let her fingertips run over the top of the laptop, slowly tracing the 'C'.

She read all of Naruto's novels. She had to admit the asshole was brilliant. His words almost forced you into identifying with his characters. Making them familiar, they seemed to mirror what the reader felt in his or her own heart. Sakura scrunched her nose up. Naruto always sent Sasuke a copy of every novel before it was released in stores. She had tried to get him to sale his copies on eBay, but he always refused. She thought, _'Now I know why. He probably means more to you than I do.'_ She felt a lump form in her throat. She knew that deep down Sasuke did love him more. She let the tears fall down her face as the realization set in and then pushed it away, again. _'It will never happen! Sasuke is straight and we will be married soon! None of it matters! He chose me!' _

Sakura wiped her tears away with confidence as she opened the computer and tapped the space bar. She sat down in the chair and the title caught her eye, 'A Time for Us'. She decided to read just a couple of chapters and by the third chapter, her eyes welled with tears. 'A Time for Us' was a bittersweet tale; the main character was living just to love _**one**_ girl who did not recognize his feelings. _'Gosh. What is he trying to say with this novel?_' She wiped her tears as she read on.

"Naru, you're closer to the door." Naruto rolled his eyes._ 'Bastard always had to revert to using logic.'_ Naruto pouted. Dealing with her was not what he really wanted to do, but Teme was right. Heaving a heavy sigh, he meandered towards the patio door. "Could you make sure to get the bottles from the back of the fridge, Dobe? Oh' and check on 'Kura for me?" Naruto just rolled his eyes as he passed through the door. _'You think you are so cute.'_ From his kitchen vantage point, he looked towards the den, but could not see an ounce of pink. _'What in Hell is she up to, anyway?' _From there, he walked slowly into the living room. A frown crossed his lips as he saw her engrossed in his latest book. '_Damn woman, nosy much?'_

Naruto stepped just in front her, leaning slightly to view the screen. "Is there anything interesting in there?" The voice startled her after so much silence. "Yeah, it was…umm. I'm sorry! I just got bored, and I saw your laptop." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "It's quite alright. There is still a little bit more to work on. Something seems to be missing from it, even though I researched it fully. Naruto stretched. "I still want to do a couple of interviews and my assistant Colby will be here in a couple of weeks. I'm sure with his help, that I can finish it." He put his hand on the back of his neck. Only a few people ever saw his work before it was complete. There was Colby his assistant, Adonia his editor, and at times when he was really stuck, Sasuke. A portion of his work would be sent late at night, with a request for an honest opinion from the raven. Many a novel had been scrapped and plots sent to lie in wait for another hapless author, due to the up-front words of "It sucked" from Sasuke.

"It really is a sad story, but really good. It really touches the heart." Naruto smiled at her. "Well, I will leave you to it. I just came in to get some water." Naruto left her alone. Heading back out to the work area, he saw that it was now Sasuke who was closest to the door. "What took you so long?" Handing off a bottle, Naruto sat down beside the other male. "I was talking to Sakura. She was reading my latest novel." Sasuke heaved a sigh. "I should have mentioned that she was impossibly nosy. She even touches everything in a museum." The two men laughed at the awful joke. "It's okay. I mean, it's not finished. There are still a couple of interviews I want to do. I feel like I'm missing something." Sasuke took a drink. "Why is this one giving you such a hard time, Naru?" God, how he hated that question; every damned thing about the book was giving him trouble. Had it been about anybody else, he would not be so worried, but it was his story, his life or a version of it. Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with his inner narrator. This story was just as deserving of being published, because it was the story that was never told. Too many people wanted the "Happily Ever After" ending, and that was not to be his. It was not anti- romance, but a story of true unrequited love. He felt it was more than time for a tale such as this to see the light of day.

"This may be my first series, starting with this book. And, the two main characters may never end up together." Sasuke watched his friend. Somehow, he could tell this story was different from the others the blonde had written. As he spoke, Naruto's demeanor shifted. "This is important to you, isn't it, Naru?" Perfectly blue tourmaline eyes shifted to look his way. "It is, Sasuke. It is the kind of story I have always wanted to write, but I wanted to build up a fan base first." Sasuke chuckled softly. "What is the use of writing something if no one will read it? I'm sure it will go over fine with the fans and the critics." Naruto nodded his head. "I always believe what you say, Sasuke." That was the last thing they said.

Proud of their accomplishment, the two men sat watching the sunset. The deck was finished and it was beautiful. "Hey, you remember that summer when we were sixteen and you volunteered us for that stupid HUD thing?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto had been such a bitch the entire summer! "Yes, and you complained the whole time. Well, except for afterwards. You were kind of proud of yourself and I was proud of you too, Dobe." Sasuke looked over at his friend. "You have to admit it was a pretty good summer. That was the summer of Tammy Eastman, remember?" Naruto smiled. The girl was so pretty. She always wore these tiny shorts and these really tight shirts. "Man, it was always a pleasure to see her and the way she pranced around. Fuck, did she every do any real work?" Sasuke shook his head. "No, but she worked the hell out of those shorts. And I cannot believe she picked you!"

Naruto was shocked too! She had flirted the entire summer with Sasuke and that pissed Naruto off. On the other hand, he had to admit, Tammy was hot. You could not help but look at her! "God and she was a total genius in the sack! That girl made my toes curl!" Even as Sasuke rolled his eyes, that familiar slow burn in his chest returned. He recalled feeling it that day Tammy left with Naruto in tow. _'Am I still jealous?'_ Sasuke thought. "Yeah, from what I heard, she serviced a lot of HUD volunteers that summer." Naruto shrugged. "Like I gave a fuck? She was just a filler girl. Just like Kali Mai, the Vietnamese girl our freshmen year of college. I don't understand how you managed to maintain a 4.0!" Sasuke had to admit that was a good year. "Hell yeah and 70% of that year was spent in her bed." His ribald remark made them both laugh. "But, you're right. She was just a filler girl. And a fabulous one, at that" The men started to laugh again. At during his time in college that Naruto started debating whether it was worth joining the dating pool or not.

In his junior year of college, he had come to the realization that it wasn't worth it, and stopped altogether. "Hey Naru, you want to know something?" Canting his head, Naruto looked over at his best friend. "What?" A smirk prefaced the raven's words. "Thinking back, I doubt there was anything I did without you by my side. Maybe that's why everything was always better." A soft smile curved Naru's lips. Sasuke did love him and perhaps it wasn't the love he craved from the other man, but it was love. "Yeah Teme, just like penicillin, I make everything better!" He gave a snort of laughter at his poor joke before turning serious. "Sorry for running out on you like that. I just felt like I was suffocating here and I needed to get away." There was more to that confession, Sasuke could tell. But, he would wait until it was just the two of them again. "Yeah Naru, I know that feeling." Sasuke looked over his shoulder, "A little too well." The question _'why'_ loomed ominously, shadowing over them like a thundercloud. Yet, he smiled slightly. From experience, he knew Sasuke would not ask and that he was safe, at least for tonight.

"Well boys! This is nice! You did it all by yourselves?" Sakura clapped her hands. "Congratulations!" She lay down next to Sasuke and cuddled against him. "Baby, I'm about to go. I promised my mother I would help her to set-up for an Etsu tea party tomorrow. But, I will try and make it over here." Sasuke and Sakura stood up. "Naruto that is a really good book, but awfully sad though." Naruto didn't look at her as he replied. "Not everyone gets to have a happy ending Sakura." He looked up at her with a somber smile. "You have a good night. Please tell your parents I said 'hello'." He heard the patio door open and close. He was left alone with his thoughts again. _'Sasuke is really going to marry that girl and I feel like shit.'_ Naruto sighed inwardly._"I am in love with someone that will never love me.' _Naruto groaned. "I really am a fool." He heard a laugh from behind.

"Geez, Dobe you're not that bad. I can promise you that you are not a fool." He stepped onto the deck. "I ordered Italian. It should be here in about fifteen minutes" Sasuke reclaimed his space next to his best friend. "Naruto, do you think you will ever come back here? Stay here for good?" _'Not as long as you are really planning on marrying that spiteful witch." _Naruto took a swig of his water. _"Heartbreak has a limit, Handsome. And I am almost at mine.'_ Naruto sighed. "I don't think so. I mean, I'm a single in a sea of pairs! I would rather be somewhere it's less noticeable." Sasuke chuckled, but a sharp pain ran the length of his body. "Damn. I was hoping you would, you idiot. It's more fun when you're around and I get to laugh." Naruto could not help but grin. It was true that Sasuke's laugh belonged solely to him. But in a way, it only made his heart hurt more. Surreptitiously, he pressed his palm to his chest. Fear coiled in his gut at the terror of his heart giving out.

"Yeah, yeah, in a few months you'll be married. And a few years after that, you'll be having babies." Naruto rubbed at his chest as he looked at Sasuke. "By…by that time, Naruto Uzumaki will be a faded memory." Sasuke scowled. _'Why is this stupid Dobe always saying goodbye!_' Rolling onto his side to glare at his best friend with protest on his lips, he saw it. Pain etched on tanned features, evoked from the words the blond, he himself had spoken.

For the first time in a long time, he was speechless. There were no words he could think of to offer as comfort. Slowly, he lay back down, before hearing the chime of the doorbell. '_Thank the heavens!'_ Sasuke thought. Levering to his feet, he slipped from his friend to answer the sound. "God, this is all too confusing." '_Why say something he doesn't mean?'_ Reluctantly, he sighed. Soon, he stood on the inside of the front door before opening it to the smiling face beyond.

"Hi! I have a delivery for Uchiha!" With a nod, the raven retrieved his order. Pulling out his wallet, he passed the guy money for the bill, and a tip. When he turned in place, a huge grin greeted him. The idiotic expression made him laugh hard. _'Everything else will just have to wait until tomorrow.'_ The raven thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming to

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. How about yourself? Do you? **

**Co-Authored by Mad Mardigan the Grammar God **

**Chapter 4: Coming to**

Naruto sat up in the center of his bed with a sigh _'Yesterday was hard.'_ He thought as he pushed himself out of bed. He slowly pulled on his running short, and a hoodie. He yawned as he walked to the bathroom, coming out he put on his Nike cross-trainers. _'Coming home was a bad idea.'_ He had know it would be, But, he did it anyway.

Silently making his way down the hall, he inched open the guestroom door. Peering in, he saw his guest, Sasuke. He was still sleeping. Almost hungrily, he let his eyes roam over a pale neck that just begged to be marked._ 'Perfection,' _Naruto thought._ 'He is the embodiment of Perfection! _Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Fuck me, I'm so screwed up.'_ Grimacing, he shook his head as the next thought occurred to him. '_I shouldn't be surprised. When it comes to him, I usually am._' He chuckled at the irony as he headed back towards his room. He grabbed his iPod from its cradle. Stretching, he thumbed the center button, switching the device on. He knew that this visit home was becoming harder than it should have been, because everything he said was wrong.

Beginning his run, he decided on a faster than normal pace. As his body went on autopilot, his brain went into overdrive, contemplating every one of his actions since seeing Sasuke again. Perhaps, he had been away too long. Maybe if he had stayed, it wouldn't be as difficult to act like the typical best friend. Naruto nodded as if agreeing with this train of thought. Maybe, if he had stayed, he would've learned to better hide the way he felt, knowing he could never have it. He dropped his head in frustration and someone pushed into him. Ready to glare, he looked up to see a smirking Uchiha. "Hey! I left you sleeping! What are you doing? I was sure you were too tired for this!" Sasuke pulled Naruto's ear buds out. "No, Dobe. I'm perfectly capable of running this morning." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I was wondering. If I'm having this huge outdoor soiree, I should probably get some lawn furniture. I was thinking maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to have the guests sitting on the grass." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "That sounds perfectly reasonable. Want to start at Pike?" Naruto shrugged. "I guess, I mean…I haven't entertained people I like in a long time. And, my publisher usually gives the parties." Sasuke chuckled at his best friend. "So, you don't like it when tons of people come to praise your talent?" Naruto grinned.

"Most of those people are just random faces, so no, I don't like them. They are just there for the free booze and to hook up." Sasuke shook his head. "Wow that sounds umm…pretty depressing." Naruto sighed. "It really is. To top it off, most of those people have never even read my books! That is assuming that the dumb fuckers can read at all." Sasuke laughed aloud. That really was bad. "Anyway, what do you want to do after we find outdoor furniture?" Naruto lifted his eyebrow. "What the fuck is outdoor furniture?" Laughter rumbled up, stealing his breath, making the raven stop his run. "You dumb fuck. That is what they call lawn furniture now." Naruto had to laugh to, because that was a stupid question. "No? But, I was seriously thinking I would spend the rest of the day throwing stuff at you." Sasuke shrugged as they continued their run. When they got back from the run, the pool company was pulling up.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Darby." The man shook Naruto's hand. "Yes, are you Mr. Hatake's son?" Naruto and Sasuke lifted their eyebrows at the same time. "Do you know my parents?" They could tell that the man started to feel embarrassed by the blush from his neck. "I'm sorry; I just thought you were a teen-ager. I didn't mean anything by it, Mr. Hatake." Naruto grinned. "That's fine. Come on. I'll show you to the pool." The man nodded as he followed the blond to the side gate. Sasuke watched as Naruto disappeared and then went inside to start breakfast. Sasuke pondered momentarily, deciding on eggs in a basket, a personal childhood favorite. Nanny Cherie, his caretaker, would fix the dish every morning. He smiled at his over privileged existence.

When the meal was nearly complete, the blond had returned. Footsteps beat at a rapid tattoo as he moved behind the dark haired male, peering over his shoulder.

"You're making eggs in a basket?" Sasuke had to laugh at the shocked look on the blonds' face. "Yes Dobe, I am. Now, move before I burn your ass on principle. "Naruto moved toward the cabinet under the coffee maker, pulling out two cups. Grasping the handle of the glass carafe, he poured the dark, fragrant liquid into the mugs. "It looks like our plans have changed. So, I will throw stuff at you first and then we can go find outdoor furniture." Naruto passed the raven his cup before setting his own down on the table. Sasuke looked up as he took a sip. "Whatever. The stores will be busy either way." The two men ate in silence. After eating, Sasuke went to shower as Naruto cleaned the kitchen.

Stepping from the spray, he exited the room. Calling out to the blond, to let him know the shower was free, before returning to the guestroom. Sitting down on the mattress, he slipped on his black sweat pants and dark grey hoodie. He could still hear Naruto in the shower, so he watched for a while as the pool guys did their work. After that, he found some paper and began to make paper footballs.

Naruto stepped out of the shower with a sigh. Today, he would need to make sure that he did not say anything stupid. He pulled on his blue sweatpants and his orange hoodie. With a sigh, he meandered back in the direction Sasuke was. He could hear the television on in the den. When he rounded the corner, the Teme was already laying on the couch with a pile of paper footballs on his stomach. "What are we watching, Teme?" He asked as he crossed to the other couch and lay down. "SportsCenter, I figured we could catch up on what has happened." Sasuke looked at his friend. "However, I can assure you. All of your favorite teams still suck ass." Naruto grabbed one of the footballs left on the table for him and tossed it. "Was that nice, Teme?" Sasuke, in return, tossed one back at him. "It's not my fault your taste in teams sucks ass. You must choose teams by their colors. 'Cause you damn sure don't pick them based on talent." The two men laughed. This exchange continued for hours.

The only reason Naruto moved was because there was a knock at the door. "Since you're up, think you can get me a beer?" Naruto rolled his eyes, mocking the bastard as he opened the door.

"Hey Naruto, how has the day been treating you and my fiancé?" He smiled warmly, but on the inside, he wanted to maul her. "We decided to be lazy for a few hours. But, we need to find some lawn furniture." Naruto looked at his watch. To his surprise, they had been throwing stuff at each other for six hours now. It was already three in the afternoon. Naruto moved so she could slide pass. Sasuke sighed and before he could ask anything, she jumped onto him, landing chest to chest.

"What is up with the paper?" She pulled the small paper footballs from around the raven. "It's nothing. What are you doing here, my love?" She frowned as he moved her to sit up. She watched suspiciously, as he dumped the last of the papers on the table. "I was seeing if you wanted to drop by the tea party and say hello. You know my mom loves to see the happy couple and brag." Sasuke stared at her, disappointed in some way. "No, I don't. I hate those stupid things and I have plenty of pictures taken of me on a regular bases. You have a beautiful ring on your finger and a man who loves you. Do I really have to be there?" With that, Naruto left the room. The duo needed to discuss this in private. And, he needed to be somewhere where he would not be tempted to dismember the bitch.

"Well, I know that. I just thought that maybe you would want to spend a little time with me. You've been here with Naruto for three days. I was thinking we could you know, have some time for us." Her lower lip pushed out as she spoke. Sasuke hated when she pouted, but she was not going to get her way this time. It was an offer that, at any other time, was tempting. But, three days after missing the idiot for four years was more important. He wanted to remain here, at least until after the party. "Now Sakura, I have plenty of time off. I promise you we will do something special. I swear it. But now, I want to be here. I haven't seen him in four years, baby. I have missed so much. He is so different and at the same time, he is still the same." Sasuke sighed. "I just want to take this opportunity to get to know one of my favorite people again. I'll be home in a few days."

He kissed her passionately to ease her doubt and it worked. She giggled as she nodded. "Tell Naruto I'll see him later and I'm sorry for the intrusion." She kissed him again before she left. He stood up to lock the door, grimacing lightly. _'Sakura is a lot clingier than usual.' _Sasuke sighed at the observation. "Dobe, Where is my damn beer?" He was walking towards the kitchen, when he noticed the blond on the balcony with his ankles crossed. "I don't think you are going to find my fucking beer out here." Naruto chuckled. "Your ass is up now. Get it yourself." Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Come to tell me you're leaving for a while?"

Naruto refused to open his eyes, because his tears might escape. "Umm- how about no, I came to ask where my beer was. And because you are in fact a terrible host, I guess I can go get it myself." Sasuke turned on his heels and went back inside. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh as he quickly wiped the tears away before standing. He peered in, looking around for the other male. Not seeing him, he surmised Sasuke had disappeared back into the den. He was thankful for the moment; he really needed to calm down. He couldn't show this kind of emotion or he would lose Sasuke, completely. He pulled out a beer and placed it on his forehead. As the chilled metal soothed him, he started to think. _'Maybe we should get out of here for a while.' _He cleared his throat to make sure he sounded like himself.

"Sasu, it's already three. Maybe we should get a move on? Pool crew is almost finished." The raven didn't answer for a moment. "Yeah Naruto, let's get this shit over with." Naruto walked into his room and straight into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet, hiding his face in his hands. He thought to himself. _'I really am pathetic. I need to leave here before I do something irrational.'_ He flipped open his phone and dialed his assistant. "Mr. Naruto! Did you change your mind on giving me two weeks off? I made plans already, but I can change them! I don't mind." Colby really was a nervous sort of fellow and he was always rearranging his life around Naruto's schedule.

"Colby calm down! I have no intention of taking away your two weeks of relaxation. Wait, what sort of plans?" Colby was not the adventurous type, so anything insane was always out of the question. Colby chuckled. "Well Sir, I met a very nice young woman and she invited me to a bed and breakfast." Naruto smiled. "It has been a while since you met anyone and I guess that is my fault." Naruto started to feel a little guilty; Colby was always by his side. Never once did he think that the young man might need actual company! "Yes, it has been some time, but it's not your fault. I just really like my job and it's always a pleasure to work under you. Colby chuckled. "I sometimes forget that there is something out there other than work!" Naruto smiled.

"Are you at least working on your thesis for your masters?" Colby was silent and Naruto frowned. "Colby, just do it all ready. You have learned everything you can, so be brave." Colby sighed. "I know. I'm just not ready for you to find another assistant. I guess I'm afraid you may force me to move on." Naruto chuckled. "You do need a therapist! I cannot see that happening until you are ready to leave on your own. Just work on the stupid paper. Damn, you got me off track! Fuck!" Naruto sat there for a moment until the silence was broken by someone pounding on the door.

"Dumbass, come out of there and let's go!" Naruto furrowed his brow. "How do you know I'm not busy?" Sasuke chuckled. "I have known you all of my life. You always hide in the bathroom when you have that dumb look on your face." Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?" Sasuke sighed.

"You are such a gay! I saw how you looked when you thought I was leaving, but I'm not. So come on, dumbass." It was true, it was always true. But, Sasuke never gave him shit about it. He always respected that his friend was a little more emotional than other people. Sasuke always suspected it was because Iruka was the same way. The door swung open and the blond narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know I did not have a look on my face." Naruto grinned. "But, I know you are, Sakura Haruno's bitch. I sort of figured you would be leaving."

The two men burst into laughter. Sasuke walked to the bedroom door. "That was a good one, Dobe." Naruto went to the closet and pulled out some jeans and a shirt. "Yeah, I know. I thought you would appreciate it." He had completely forgotten he had left poor Colby on the phone.

Until he heard his assistant franticly call out. "Hello? Hello? Mr. Hatake? Mr. Uzumaki? Hello? Mr. Umino-Hatake? Hello?" Naruto put the phone to his ear. "Colby, I have completely lost my train of thought. With that, I'll call you later if I can remember. Have a good vacation." Naruto shut the phone before pulling on his clothes.

"I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm looking for!" The blond pouted as he looked at the outdoor furniture for the eighteenth time. "Dobe, we've been to four different stores and we are now at Pike, again. Maybe we should call someone?" Naruto grinned. "Call Neji, he always knows what to do!" Sasuke snorted. "Wait no. How about we call Ten-ten?" The blond shook his head. "Let's go with Neji. He's more of the outdoors type." Sasuke rolled his eyes before dialing the pale-eyed male. "Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto took the phone. "Neji, this is Naruto. Are you busy right now?" Neji chuckled. "No Naru, not at this very moment. What can I do for you?" Naruto just grinned. "I need to buy lawn furniture. The Teme is no help, at all! I was wondering if you could come to Pike's and offer some assistance."

The blond held his breath waiting for a reply. "I can be there in about ten minutes." Naruto was excited. "Can you see if Kiba wants to help?" Kiba and Naruto were like two little children when they got together. But, what could you expect with their playful natures? "Yes Naruto. I will be sure to bring your playmate along." Naruto was so excited and Sasuke snatched his phone. "Just like old times, huh?" Naruto nodded his head and then shook it. "Not really. You're getting married. Neji and Kiba are already married." Naruto shrugged. "Like I said a couple of nights ago, I'm a single in a sea of pairs." Sasuke hit the Dobe in the arm. "That doesn't mean you had to run your ass to another time zone." Naruto just smiled, even though the words made him sick.

"Yeah Sasu, I really did." Sasuke didn't want to get into this. Not right now. Neji and Kiba would be here soon and they were in public. "What about one of those outdoor fireplaces? We have one. Sakura says it keeps a party from having to move indoors when it gets chilly." Naruto chuckled. "That is the first useful tip you have given all day, bastard." Sasuke shook his head. In his eyes, furniture was freaking furniture. Ten minutes later, the Hyuugas had arrived. Twenty minutes after that, furniture was picked. He also bought an outdoor fireplace.

They loaded everything into Kiba's pickup truck. "Kiba, what is up with the pickup truck?" Neji lifted his brow. "His love for all those damn animals left no real room. That and the cages needed to be moved back and forth from the veterinary hospital." Naruto nodded. He had forgotten about Kiba being hands on. "I guess this means no more lion cubs at the house for a while." Kiba shrugged. "Yeah, Neji said it would be dangerous for the baby." Kiba grinned. That's okay, because I really want children!" Naruto could see the Kiba was excited about having a baby. "I cannot believe you two are going to be parents. You two used to argue so much when we were in college." The two Hyuuga's nodded in agreement. "It was because Neji wanted my body." Neji rolled his eyes. "More like he was too much of a coward to tell his mother he was in love with a guy." Kiba turned red in the face.

"Well, let's get this back to your place and get it assembled." Naruto chuckled. "That's alright with me." Naruto started to walk away, but remembered they still had to eat. "What do you guys want to eat?" Kiba grinned. "Are you in the mood to cook?" Naruto lifted his brow and shrugged. "Good! I want you to make your famous enchiladas." Naruto frowned. "That is the second request since I have been home!" Kiba laughed. "Well, fuck Naruto! You took the recipe with your fucking ass when you left! Besides, everyone knows you make the best! Even, Chouji has admitted it. And he's a chef!" Neji nodded in agreement. "Fine, but we have to stop at the store before we head to my place." Naruto turned on his heel and headed back to his Jeep. Softly, he muttered under his breath. "Damn, did they really miss me or just the fucking enchiladas?"

**I am currently in the revision stage, love to all readers, reviewers, and those who just stop by to complain. Thank you for the notes to improve and encouragement; I remembered why I needed this because of all of you.**

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting to remember

**Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Starting to remember**

* * *

"Naruto, get the ice and put it in the cooler." Naruto grinned at his friend. "That is not a cooler. That is a large metal bucket." Sasuke smiled. "I forgot. You majored in jackass when we were in college, damn Dobe." Naruto nodded his head as he stepped onto the balcony pouring the ice over the beers, sodas, and waters. "Of course, In fact I have a Masters in jackass. I don't see the point in this. Everyone already came over to help set up the furniture." Naruto was always the same. Sasuke shot the lazy assed blond a look. "I beg to differ. Tenten and Lee were not in attendance." Naruto furrowed his brow.

"What was up with that anyway? Ten-ten said they were on their way. Five minutes later, she calls back and says they can't make it." Sasuke crossed his arms. "It has been like that since you left. Either they don't come. Or Ten-ten comes alone. I guess Lee doesn't feel like he needs to interact with the rest of us." Naruto looked up at the raven. "Did something happen?" Sasuke stepped out onto the balcony to put some bottles of juice into the cooler. "Nothing I can think of. But, at the engagement party, he was acting all frigid. Speaking of the engagement party, where the fuck is my engagement gift, Dobe?" Naruto grinned like a fox. "Shit. Yeah, about that? I completely forgot to send something. I shouldn't have, especially when Colby kept reminding me." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"I will make sure to get you two gifts when you get married." Sasuke stared hard at his friend for a moment before scoffing. "Whatever. Dumb-ass." Naruto went back in to the kitchen to the put kebabs together. The two had spent the entire week together and now it was ending. Soon, Sasuke was going back home with the pink-haired woman. Naruto still had not worked up the courage to ask when the nuptials were taking place. His heart was just not ready to be completely crushed just yet.

The bell had not even chimed to signal company before the door swung open. Kiba barged in, suddenly yelping. With amusement, Naruto watched his hand rise to rub at the spot where his lover, Neji, punched him for his rudeness. "It is fine. I don't believe he ever used the doorbell when Sasuke and I lived in that apartment in Wind Court." From behind him, Sasuke chuckled. "And he was knocked in the head by Neji, every time." The four had quite a few memories. Ino and Choji were the next through the door; Choji heading straight to the kitchen to survey the progress the two skinny ones had made. He changed a few things around, saying it would be better his way. Naruto knew better than to argue. Choji was impatiently waiting on Shikamaru to arrive so he called as he was walking in the door. Following behind him entered his wife and four children. The blonde grinned, chuckling at how one child favored his uncle Gaara. The other three could pass as miniature clones of their father. "Are Gaara and Kankuro coming to this shindig?" Naruto kissed Temari on the cheek.

"Kankuro was headed to Prague on business this morning. He won't be coming back until next Wednesday. Gaara said he spoke to you last night." Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, he said he would stop by a little later. But you know he tells me one thing and you another." She just nodded her head. "Well, as far as I know he is going to try and make it. Did anyone hear from Ten-ten and Lee?" From the door came the sound of a squeal. Everyone looked up to see a flushed Sakura. "W-why would they be here?" Everyone looked at her curiously. "Maybe because they round out our group of friends and Naruto has yet to see either of them?" Sakura shot a glare at Ino, who snapped her mouth shut.

"I am sure they have more important things to do than come and hang out." As she finished her statement, Ten-ten came through the door. "Hey guys! Sorry we couldn't make it the other night. Lee got a little sick from something he had eaten." She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Well how are you stranger?" He nodded, hugging her back. Lee quietly entered as to not draw attention. "Bushy brows! Man it has been ages!" Naruto hugged the other man, dressed in green and yellow swim trunks and a graphic tee. "Naruto, my youthful friend! What a pleasure to see your smiling face after such a long while." Naruto nodded his head, but noted there was something off about his old friend.

The group of friends moved outdoors and Choji took over the grilling. Arguing with the man was pointless. Neither the blond nor the raven actually wanted to do the chore of cooking in the first place. Soon, the group migrated towards the water with the children in the lead. "Be careful and wear your water wings! I am not playing with you four." Temari glared at her children as they slowed down. "It is official. Temari is still one of the scariest women I know." Temari just nodded. "Damn right! If one of my kids smashes their head open that will be a whole day wasted in the fucking E.R." Everyone chuckled. "Sasuke? Are you and Sakura going away next weekend?" Several pairs of eyes shifted to the man slipping into the water. The raven shrugged as he moved to the edge of the pool with one of the Nara kids attached to his neck. "As far as I know, that is a definite yes. I mean, we booked the room months ago. Are you and Shika still going?" Temari grinned. "Dear God yes! A whole forty-eight hours away from those little rug rats, I need it. Neji and Kiba are free babysitters, too. Plus, I can trust that my children will be alive when I get home." Shika just nodded, the spoon in his mouth making the act of speaking troublesome.

"What about you Naru? Do you have anyone special in your life?" Naruto noticed that Sakura was nowhere in sight, but he shrugged it off. "Umm. Well, there is my assistant Colby. But he has to be nice to me because I pay him." The blond opened his beer as his friends just laughed at him. Ino shook her head. "No, Naruto! We mean like a future wife or husband. Geez, you are rich, successful, and sexy. So, who are you dating?" Naruto choked on his beer and the raven just chuckled. "I don't date." Everyone around the pool started to gape, he just grinned. "I just don't have the time and it is so hard to find someone who can handle my constant moving around. I am always busy and to tell the truth I really do not have the patience to deal." Kiba laughed.

"Alright, then who are you fucking?" Sasuke scoffed. "Do the words 'no one' mean anything to you? Not a single person. Not even the occasional hand job." Kiba shook his head. "Dude, what are you, a priest, or something?" Naruto grumbled. "Thanks so much Sasuke." The raven just nodded as he took one of the children into the deep end. "I would rather have a connection with whomever I am sleeping with. Since I am not dating, the sex with intimacy thing is out of my reach." The blond pouted because he was ready for this conversation to end. "I am happy with the way my life is. I just don't see a reason to change." Neji nodded his head. "You are absolutely right, Naruto. If you are happy, then I see nothing wrong." Naruto just smiled, halfheartedly.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with a few beers, talking about old times and laughing at Naruto's uncanny ability to find trouble when they were teens. As the sun started to set, no one was ready leave, not even the Nara parents. "Okay, the quadruplets can sleep in my bed until you and Shika leave. And, I am going to get Neji and Kiba to work on lighting this outdoor fireplace, so I don't burn my eyebrows off." Everyone nodded as Shika, Temari, Choji, and Sasuke moved inside with the children fast asleep in their arms. Naruto walked the length of the pool picking up the water wings, and pool toys. "Lee, don't touch me!" It was an aggressive whisper coming from Naruto's rock garden. The blond frowned as he started to listen. "I want talk. Can't you just let me talk for a moment?" Naruto could hear the pink haired bitch groan. "Why did you come? I thought that we agreed that you would keep your distance." Naruto lifted his brow in curiosity.

'_What in the hell are they talking about?' _He could hear the frustration in the handsome devil's voice. "This is not how I wanted to spend my youth, Sakura-chan. I never thought it would be spent in the shadows. I have just as much right to be here as anyone else. Naruto is my friend too. He wanted to see me. You are not being fair, Sakura-chan." Sakura scoffed. "Whatever you say, Lee, I don't care. Do not mess this up for me. I have everything I want within my grasp. If it even looks like Naruto has even the vaguest of memories about that night, I am fucked! Just stay away from me, Lee. I am not playing with you!" Whirling around to storm out of the area, the pink haired bitch plowed right into Naruto. Eyes widening, she stared at him. Absently, he noted her reaction was more from fear than anything else.

"Naruto, are you alright? You scared the hell out of me." Lee came out of the garden with a fake smile. _'What were they talking about?'_ "We thought we saw one of the water balls fly over here, right Lee?" The green-clad male just nodded in agreement. _'What the fuck is going on?'_ Naruto just decided to play along. "Yeah, I am just picking up the toys along the pool. Kiba and Neji are getting the fireplace started. Ino is putting the food up." Sakura moved past Naruto. "I am going to go help Ino. I am sure she could use it." The pink haired witch practically ran. The blond just lifted his brow as the handsome devil walked towards his best friend Neji. _'That night? What fucking night? Ugh, I hate when I know something and I don't know it!'_

Naruto placed the swim toys into the small basket as his brain wandered over Sakura's words. _'Do not mess this up for me. I have everything I want within my grasp. If it even looks like Naruto has even the vaguest of memories about that night, I am fucked!'_ Naruto frowned. _'What the fuck does that mean? God, I know I am missing something. But what the fuck is it?'_ "Hey Dobe, you lose something?" Naruto looked up into those perfect orbs and just smiled. "Nah, Teme. I was just thinking that you have to go home tonight, like a good little bitch." The raven smirked. "Very funny, dumbass, but for your information I am not going home until Monday." Naruto placed the small basket onto the balcony. "Aw Teme, you do really love me." Naruto grinned. "Yeah, like a fucking hole in the head." Naruto just chuckled.

"Alright, bitches! The fireplace is ablaze and the children are asleep, it is time to have grown-up fun." Inuzuka grinned deviously. The small group of friends took seats around the newly purchased outdoor fireplace. "Wow, Naruto this is really nice." The blond just grinned, but Neji spoke. "Yes it is quite nice, I have impeccable taste." Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it is true. I have no talent for picking furniture. But thank the heavens that God made Neji." Kiba kissed the back of his husband's neck, agreeing with the blonds' words. Temari took a sip of her beer as she placed her legs over her husband's legs. "So how the hell did you get him to come home, Sasu? Did you threaten to kill his parents or something" The raven shrugged as he looked over at his best friend, who was sitting next to him.

"I threatened to kill his assistant." Everyone laughed. "No but seriously, I think he felt it was time to come home for a while. Well, that and I threatened to kill his assistant." Kiba laughed. "Shit man! It has been crazy since you left. You were always here, and then poof you were gone. What was up with that?" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I was ready get out of here. I was ready to see something new. All of you started to pair up, get married, and buy houses. So, that just made my decision for me. I chose to see the world and I did! I got to go to Sri Lanka and help build houses there. Then, I went to Thailand and got lost for months. I stayed above a teashop. It was nice there and I was barefoot the entire time. I have never been so at peace in my entire life. The days were hot, but the company I kept made the heat of the day bearable. The colors of Thailand were beautiful and the people were too." His friends were listening so, Naruto decided to keep talking.

"The air smelled spicy and sweet. The nights were warm and soothing. But, my publisher tracked me down and dragged me back to finish one of my novels." The blond chuckled. Kiba barked in amazement. "Well fuck! Can I go, man? I never knew you got to do some shit like that!" His other friends nodded in agreement. "Well Naruto, it seems to me that you are on a different path from the rest of us all." Neji just smiled and Naruto just nodded dumbly. "It is not better in any way. It is just different. I just needed something different, is all." Shika smirked. "No love for the writer, then?" Naruto sighed. "I am afraid not all of us were built for love, children, and marriage. I do love to write it and make sure others see it, but no love for the writer." Naruto took a drink of his beer.

"That is okay Naruto. Sometimes, I wish that Shika and his four demons would just disappear!" Everyone laughed at Temari. "Notice they become my children when she wants them to disappear." The man in question grumbled. Temari just giggled. "Funny, nothing ever good comes from it. So, Naruto, are you writing something new?" The blond nodded. "Yes I am, but it is quite different from my other works." His friends looked on in puzzlement. "The Dobe's main characters don't get a happily ever after. They get a tolerable existence. They get to see each other, be there for one another, but they don't end up together forever. It is good, better than that last novel he wrote." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I am so freaking glad he is not a critic." The raven just shrugged.

"I like what I like and although your other novels hold my interests quite well, I would have to say that this one is infinitely better. It is like you put something in this that you couldn't put in the others." Sasuke put his hand to his chin. "It may sound silly, but this one seems to have your heart in it." Naruto just smiled warmly. This novel told the story of his heart. _'God, I wish you would love me.'_ Naruto thought. "Yeah, I guess you are right. It is the one I always wanted to write, but was too much of a coward to." The conversations seem to move on from there to the others in the group of friends. It seemed everyone was satisfied with the blonds' excuse for leaving.

Honestly, they were all just glad he was back and happy or at least as happy as could be without his true love loving him. These friends that surrounded him now knew where his love lay, but they also knew that the raven just never took the time to look. As the night pressed on and everyone left, Sakura's words came back to haunt Naruto. For the first time in the week he had been here, she left without protest. She just kissed Sasuke and said she would see him Monday evening. She had stopped making eye contact with the blond and limited herself to 'goodbye.'

All of it was very curious. But there was nothing for the blond do except ponder her words. _'Do not mess this up for me. I have everything I want within my grasp. If it even looks like Naruto has even the vaguest of memories about that night, I am fucked!'_ Naruto heaved a sigh as he seated himself across from the fireplace. What could he have seen that would shake Sakura's confidence, and even make Rock Lee, who was as unflappable as the stone he was named after, nervous? He looked into the fire as if the answer lay there amongst the glowing ambers. "What do you look so serious for?" The raven folded himself into the seat next to him. Naruto craned his neck to look at his friend.

"It was the way Bushy-brows was acting, like he was walking on eggshells the whole time he was here. It was beyond abnormal, even for him." Sasuke nodded. "He has been that way since you left, it is as if he is trying to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong." Sasuke smirked. "His behavior is totally not him. He was always more the "man of action," to use a stereotype. Lately it seems that he is always sad." Sasuke looked over at his friend. "I'm just worried that he may need help. Don't tell anyone, but I sure do miss the old Lee." Naruto chuckled softly. "I cannot believe that just came from your mouth of all places! Lee used to drive you nuts because he wanted prove he was better than you were! Man, he used to challenge your ass like all the time and you used to kick his ass!"

Sasuke nodded, laughing. "That is exactly my point. The fight in him left and all that determination just dissipated. It is as if he is just a shell. It has to bother Tenten and Neji. Fuck I know if something like that happened to you, I would be scared out of my mind." Naruto just smiled. "An Uchiha clansman? Scared? I would have to see that shit to believe it." Sasuke looked over at his best friend and flipped him the bird. "You know that things are different between best friends. You can make me do so many things out of character, but it is okay because it is you." That was the truth. Sasuke only showed weakness in the presence of one person, Naruto.

Naruto was the only person he trusted and knew he could trust with his guard down. Sasuke thought to himself. _'He reminds me of something. He feels like something I can barely remember. Home? Yes, that's it. He is my home.'_ The thought struck an unfamiliar chord in his chest. The raven noted it even as he brushed it aside. "Why the sudden urge to worry about Lee?" Naruto sighed as his eyes turned back to the fire. "I don't know. I hate to see a good friend look so lost." Sasuke stood and stretched. "I am going to bed. It is already four in the morning. I am exhausted." Naruto nodded. "I think I am going to stay up a little while longer." Sasuke hit the blonds' leg as he moved past him. "Alright, but try to get some sleep." Naruto just smiled as the raven passed through the balcony door. _'The look on Lee's face seemed so familiar to me.'_ The blond closed his eyes to look back on that face the handsome brunet wore. Then, it hit him. "Heartbreak, that's what it is." He whispered. Naruto knew that look all too well. It was an expression he wore more often than others. _'What happen, four years ago, then? Think Naruto, fucking think!' _He shut his eyes tightly. _'Lee and Neji had the flat just below Sasuke and mine. I would have to pass through there to get to the elevator.'_ Naruto's eyes shot open.

'_That night! Holy shit! That was Sakura leaving Lee's flat! Kissing and hugging him, making that same fucking high pitched squeal from today!'_ Naruto frowned. "Well, fuck me." He rubbed his temples. _'If she was still fucking him, he wouldn't be that unhappy. They were fucking when Sasuke and that bitch were together but why?'_ He rolled his eyes. _'She better not love Lee. If she does, she truly is a stupid bitch!'_

"Ugh, too bad I can't tell Sasuke. He would kill Lee and Sakura. Fucking stupid-assed bitch." Naruto growled under his breath. _'She is fucking with everyone's happiness, including her own. This is a fucking nightmare. Why did he fucking marry Ten-ten?'_ Naruto pulled himself from the chair and into his room. There was no way he was going to sleep now. He kicked off his cargo shorts and slid on his running shorts and hoodie. He went into his closet and pulled on his running shoes, grabbing his iPod from its cradle. Naruto slammed out the door and onto the pavement. _'I should kill that stupid bitch, playing with people's lives!'_

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest and resounded in his ears. He slowed as he came to another realization. _'I_ _would rather bleed before I cause him pain.'_ The blond pouted as he pushed himself forward. '_I may not be able to say anything, but I will never forgive her.'_ He moved down the streets with his head silent for the first time. He knew his hands were tied. He loved the raven enough to let Sakura get her way, because that was what Sasuke wanted.

**

* * *

**

Okay so I am little scared of my beta, but Mad is not to be crossed. Unless, I want to loss a finger! 5, be strong and I know you want a piece of the Teme, but we must practice self-control! Anonymous reviewers Ninja x, Blueberry, Purple, and Lia. You guys really are great and always very pointed with the reviews and questions. As promised, I answered your questions with this chapter Fox, but let me know if you are unsure about some things and Lia, you too. Sakura is scared out of her mind, but Naruto would never. We sure wish he would but he won't. KoTenshi, I know it is crazy, but the bitch will eventually get it! Perboss, I don't think so. But you have to remember not everyone gets a happy ending, however I will try to make a less angsty chapter ending next time! 8080, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Kimochi, I think a piece of him just knows she is not the one, but he is an honorable man, right? Yeah Katrina, I was on a Mexican food thing a minute ago and it managed to make its way to paper. Oops! Moo, I know but you have to stay with me! We still need to torture Sasuke and we are not there just yet! Dar'ska thanks for the review!

**Thanks goes out to my reviewers and just plain old readers!**

**Everyone is still encouraged to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Someone New

**Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief! I do not own Stevie Nicks or Fleetwood Mac, but they are so awesome!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Someone New

* * *

Naruto stretched as he walked up the porch of his house. The conclusion his mind settled on, not telling Sasuke what he had over-heard, was causing dissatisfaction in his heart. _'The Bastard is happy. What right do I have to take that away from him? If anything, I wanted the raven to always be happy and never feel a day of remorse for loving anyone.'_ Naruto pouted as he pushed through the front door. "I was born to love that bastard. All I can do is love him and make sure he is happy." He grabbed a clean towel before moving towards the bathroom, intent on washing away the sweat and his thoughts under hot water. But first, he had to see _him_. Naruto walked to the open door of the guestroom. Sasuke was asleep and from his vantage point, he could see the slow rise and fall of the pale chest. He let his eyes caress every part that was visible and he smiled. _'He really is handsome. Everything someone perfect is supposed to be.'_

Naruto sighed softly, drifting down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower as he pulled off his running clothes. Stepping into the shower he let the water spray over him and all he wanted to do was cry. But he wouldn't, it was a waste of time and it never lessened the pain in his chest. It never did anything, but caused things harder to endure. Naruto thought. _'Unrequited love is a bitch.'_ He sighed as he washed himself, letting his mind go back to that awful look on bushy brow's face. That visual made up his mind. _'I may not be able to tell Sasuke about it. But, there is a way for me to get the whole story behind their affair.'_ Naruto grinned maliciously. "I may not be able to do anything, but I deserve to know the truth."

He knew he could never confront the bitch, but Lee? Bushy brow was never good at holding in his feelings, especially if someone asked the right questions. That was just how Lee had always been. He was doomed to fail in that respect. Besides, Naruto was disappointed in his friend for using Ten-ten in such an unforgiveable manner. He knew he would have to wait until next weekend when Sasuke was taking the bitch away. She would be watching him now, because she was scared. _'Bitch should be scared. But, I would never hurt him like that.'_ Naruto's heart ached in his chest, but he refused to let it have its way. It was still all about what was best for the Uchiha. Naruto nodded his head. _'I deserve to know the truth and I will know the truth in six days time.'_ He slid on his pajamas and into the bed; sleep took him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Get your ass up, Dobe!" The raven towered over Naruto as he jumped up and down on the bed. "This is not how you wake someone up, Teme!" Sasuke smirked as he plopped down on Naruto's stomach. The raven leaned his head down until he was close to Naruto's, breath puffing against his ear. The blond could not help but like it. "Get your ass up Dobe!" Naruto and Sasuke just fell out laughing; they really were hopeless when they were together. "You are such an asshole! What time is it anyway?" The raven took his seat back on the blond's stomach as he looked at his watch.

"It is twenty five minutes after twelve. You and I are going downtown. I want to go to the wine and beer tasting festival. Sakura said she and the girls are having a spa day, again. That leaves you, me, Neji, Gaara, Shika, Choji, Kiba, and Shino." Naruto eyes widened. "I thought Shino was gone for the next few months! Does that mean Hinata is back too?" The blond was excited. Shino and Hina were supposed to be gone on business his entire visit home. After Shino married Hina, he had taken over the Hyuuga family printing corporation. That meant he had tons of responsibilities, not to mention a wife he was madly in love with. "That is true, however Hinata was determined to get home because she wanted to come see you. But, she managed to be caught up in to going along with that stupid spa day. So, you will not see her until later. Naruto rolled over, leaving the raven sitting on his rib. "Well, if I can't see Hina, then I am not going." Sasuke shook his head ruefully. Naruto and that girl always had something special between them. "You will see her later on when we meet up for dinner." Naruto grinned. He really wanted to see Hina. Of all their friends, she was the only one who really knew all about his love for the raven-haired bastard.

Whenever he needed someone to talk with about his feelings, she would be there for him with gentle words and a smile to encourage him. "Get up and get dressed. I am not playing with your dumb ass." Sasuke pinched the blond before leaving the room. He stretched and winced. _'My body really took a beating from the run.'_ He grinned, thinking it would be fine because he was going to see his favorite girl today.

He pulled on his jeans and a graphic tee. He went to the bathroom to finish dressing and then wandered back in to his room, pulling on some pumas and finding his sunglasses on his dresser. "Alright, let's go Teme!" The raven just smirked as they headed out the door to meet up with their friends. The festival was pretty packed and Sasuke had managed to trip the blond as they walked up the hill towards their friends. "If I fall, your ass is the one who is going to have to take me to the hospital!" Sasuke chuckled. "Am I not always the one who takes you to the hospital?" Naruto grinned. "That is true. But just don't cause an injury Teme!"

Someone pinched his ass and he whirled around to find himself staring into brown eyes. "You didn't tell me he was a blond with big beautiful blue eyes. I wonder. Does he have a big dick too? All blond's have big dicks. Well, at least all the ones I have met." Naruto's brow creased as laughter erupted from his friends, everyone except Gaara. He was never big on laughter, but he was known to smirk from time to time. "Who in the fuck are you; and why are you in my personal space?" The blonde stretched his arms out. "Arms length please, you strange little man." Gaara smirked. Naruto just had that effect on him. "That is Sai, Naruto. I promise you he is perfectly harmless. He just gets excited when he meets new people." Naruto looked at Gaara.

He couldn't believe his friend was dating this pervert. "You are with this guy?" Gaara nodded. "They have been dating for a little over a year now." Sai nodded at Shika's words. "Do you want to have a threesome? I mean, you are beautiful and I am sure you have a big dick." Naruto stared at the man, mouth agape. "Are you crazy?" Shika chuckled. "No. I assure you that his judgment is perfectly sound. He is just horny all the time." Naruto looked at Gaara as he spoke, again. "As I said before, he just gets excited when he meets new people. Single people." Sai just nodded with a smile on his face, yet Naruto knew it was not genuine. "Okay. No, Sai. I am not interested. But thanks, I guess? You really are an aggressive one, aren't you?" Naruto shook his head. "Look it is really nice to meet you and everything, but could you keep your distance?" Sai just smiled as he took his place back beside his boyfriend.

"Shall we make an attempt at getting plastered this afternoon?" Neji asked with a small smile. The group of males nodded in agreement. Six hours, forty-five glasses of wine and several beers later, the group called it quits. The boys headed towards the Satay House, to meet up with the girls. Although all nine males failed miserable at getting past the tipsy mark, Naruto was sure that he was quite close before being forcibly dragged away. "I am sure that by the next three wines that I would have hit tipsy!" Naruto nodded in agreement with his own words. Shino just nodded his head slightly. "I am positive you are buzzed and I think that is good enough."

Naruto just grinned like a fox as he grabbed the door handle of the Satay House. The blond's grin quickly faded when pink hair came into view. He had never really liked her, but now all he carried for her was contempt and disgust. The blond's eyes met lavender ones as a gentle smile and blush spread over the owner's face. "Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto brushed his fingers over a pale cheek. "Have you missed me, Hina-sama?" She giggled softly. "I saw you only four months ago, Naruto-kun." He let his fingers tangle in her dark locks. "And you must admit that that was far too long!" She just giggled again, "You always say the same thing." Naruto grinned as he placed his ear to her large belly.

"I see the future Hyuuga-Aburame is coming along." Shino and Hinata just blushed. "I can assure that my son is perfectly healthy." Hina smiled up at her husband. "You know, I am supposed to go into labor in next month. Are you going to stick around? Shino and I have decided that we would like it if you, Kiba, and Neji would be his godparents." Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek. "I would be honored." Shino knew the blond would accept. He was just that kind of a friend.

The rest of the group took seats at the large table in the private room of Satay House. Everyone was talking cheerfully around the table. Narrowing his eyes sharply, Naruto took note of the pink haired devil shrinking under his gaze. She now knew he knew. He frowned darkly as she began to pout and tighten her grip on the raven's arm. Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked around the room. Listlessly, he listened half-heartedly to the small conversations taking place around the large table. Lee looked positively uncomfortable. But, Naruto refused to feel bad for Bushy brows.

'_The fucker made his bed and now he has to lie in that bitch! I cannot believe he married Ten- ten without truly loving her. For him to use her like that? I can never respect him again after knowing this!' _Naruto started to frown without thinking about the repercussions. "Why are you wearing such a horrible scowl? This is a night to celebrate! You are home and so are the Aburames. Sometimes I forget what my two best friends look like because they are always gone, some fucking where!" Kiba was never the most eloquent speaker, but his point was always easy to spot. "Yeah, I know. I just think all that wine is starting to get to me." Kiba grinned as he wrapped his arm around the blond. "I told you to stop at thirty-eight but you just had to keep going." Naruto grinned as he sighed inwardly. _'There is no point in dwelling on it. In the end, he is going to marry her.' _Naruto's heart ached in his chest but he pushed passed it. Instead, he decided to eat good food, drink sweet liquor, and laugh with good friends.

"You really are a useless drunk, Dobe." The blond chuckled and hiccupped as he slumped heavily against the raven. "I resent that! I think I do? Wait a minute! What were we just talking about?" Sasuke just chuckled, pushing open the door to Naruto's bedroom. He placed the heavy blond on the bed before stepping into the bathroom for a wet towel and the trashcan. Sasuke knew from experience. Everything the blond had in his stomach was going to come back up before the night was done. "You know, Sasuke? Hinata looks really beautiful pregnant and I have never seen Shino so excited." The words sounded slightly muffled and slurred as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I couldn't agree more. Pregnancy really agrees with her, and yes, Shino is displaying something that resembles excitement."

Shino was never easy to read. But, that was what made Shino, well Shino. "No it is excitement and who could blame him. He's got everything!" Sasuke returned to the bedroom to find Naruto wrestling with his pants. "How the hell did you end up on the floor?" Naruto was too tired to sit up. It was obvious that his pants had won this battle. "I thought if I got closer to the ground that it would be easier to take off my pants." Sasuke laughed; a drunken fool's logic was just astounding. "Umm, okay, that just sounds dumb as all hell." Sasuke grabbed the hem of the pants and yanked them free. "Thank you! You saved me from the oppression that was denim." Naruto managed to crawl onto his bed with a sigh.

"You really are pathetic when you're plastered." The blond cocooned himself into his blanket. "It makes it hurt less, and less is always good." The raven looked at the newly formed cocoon, deciding if he should ask or not. However, Sasuke just felt this nagging need to know. He thought that it had to be the liquor in his system that was making it a pressing issue. "What are you talking about, dumbass?" The blond snuggled inside his warming shelter. "The pain in my chest. Ummm, it's my heart. My heart, my heart has this terrible pain and when I am not careful, it threatens to rip me in two." Naruto yawned. "The pain is agonizing at times, but I push it into my stomach. Then it radiates to limbs. I live through it…Every day. It is not something you can take medicine for. Or, can be diagnosed." Naruto chuckled painfully as he slurred on.

"There have been some cases where people have died from it. But, it refuses to let me go." Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto continued his rambling. _'Heartbreak?' _"It is stupid, but I sure wish there was a cure. No! I wish there was an alternative! But the heart wants what the heart wants. And it does not give a damn about the mental stability of the one whose body it resides in." Sasuke was left with his lingering questions, because the Dobe began to snore after the last statement.

'_What the fuck, was that? Naruto is in love with Hinata? Well, I do not understand this at all! Is that why he up and left so suddenly four years ago? God, I hate when I'm left with more questions than answers.' _

Sasuke sighed as he left the blond's room. "Well, fuck." Sasuke went into the guest room, pulling on his pajamas roughly. He hated when it felt like he was missing something. The information frustrated his brain, already clouded with liquor. He wanted to wake Naruto, but he knew that would be useless. Naruto was never the easiest person to wake up out of sleep, not to mention a drunken stupor. _'His answers would be stupid and incoherent at best.' _

The raven stretched as he moved towards the kitchen. He stood on the tips of his toes as he felt around on the top of the refrigerator. After a moment, his hand landed on the pack of cigarettes the blond had hidden there. _'You would think that after all this time, that dumbass would find a better hiding place.'_ Sasuke thought as he pulled a cigarette and the lighter from the pack of Newport's. He dropped the pack onto the counter as he moved towards the balcony. With a flick of his thumb and a soft sound from the lighter, he lit the tobacco cylinder, his feet moving toward the hammock. _'I really hate when Naruto gets so fucked up that I cannot decipher shit he is saying!'_ Sasuke slid onto the hammock. "Dumb ass fucking dobe. Seriously, who gets that fucking drunk anyway?" He let the smoke fill his lungs before releasing it through his nose.

"In love with Hinata, huh? If that is the case, he had plenty of chances when we were in high school. She was in love the Dobe back then." Sasuke pushed the smoke out in a stream and watched it disappear. "Too bad the moron won't remember a thing come tomorrow morning. Dumb ass! That is why all the fucking commercials say 'drink in moderation'." The raven smirked as he flicked the butt out of sight and headed towards the balcony. "Fuck this shit. I am going to bed." There was no point in trying to force his sobriety. He could figure it out later, when his head was clear.

The ringing alarm clock sent the blond sailing to the hard floor with a loud thump. The intrusive noise sent his stomach into somersaults and his head spinning. He grabbed the trashcan he had landed beside and emptied the contents of his stomach. The vomiting intensified the horrible ringing of the alarm clock. His hand landed on something solid so, he threw it. With a loud cracking sound, the alarm clock was defeated, but the ringing in his ears remained. _'What was the point of drinking myself into oblivion, again?'_ His mind flashed back to last night.

The pink haired witch was the reason for Naruto's current state. He had to do something before he completely lost it. Or, told everything he thought he knew!

The guy code and his love for the raven was the reason why his head ached and his stomach despised him. Naruto slowly got to his feet and went into the kitchen. He located a bottle of aspirin and slid onto the counter. _'I really need to take my ass back to Cali before I kill my fucking self.' _He swallowed three pills and closed his eyes. Hopefully, the blond mused, the pain reliever would kick in soon, and the room would stop spinning. He was in danger of dying from a broken heart this time. The date of the wedding was finally announced. "That is just fan-fucking-tastic." He pouted as he relived last night's events.

"_Well. As you all know, Sakura and I had yet to determine a date for the wedding." Everyone at the table nodded. "Sakura decided that she wants a winter wedding. We will be exchanging rings in eight months, on December 23." Sakura nodded, but didn't dare open her mouth. _Naruto opened his eyes and the pain in his chest began to consume him.

There really was no reason to struggle at this point. His tears had dried ages ago. The pain. That awful, relentless agony that consumed him, crippling his entire body was the only thing left. _'I have to move.' _Naruto thought as he pushed himself from the counter and went back into his room to pull on his shorts and running shoes. His iPod still in the pocket of his hoodie. Shoving the buds into his ear, his finger jabbed the wheel, pressing play as _Sliver Springs__ by Fleetwood Mac _filled his ears. He didn't bother stretching All he wanted was to move.

He felt the pain in his tendons shoot up his legs to his spine as he sprinted from the porch up the street. His breathing was labored and his lungs burned, but he ignored it. Just as his heart ignored his constant request to love someone else. His body betrayed him at every turn, so he felt he should return the favor.

_You've left me now and__it's seasoned my soul _

_And with every step you take,_

_I watch another part of you go. _

_I continue to build a wall._

_You were so strong I fell to my knees and I don't think I can handle this at all._

The words of _If You Ever Did Believe_ slowed his pace. It was one of those songs that just made you want to scream. Because you understood that feeling being described perfectly.

_One more night_

_I'd like to lie and hold you._

_Yes, and feel- _

_To make you sigh I'd like to be there for you_

_Have you forgotten me? _

_And the days go by, doing nothing about them._

_How much time will I have to spend?_

His thoughts and Stevie Nicks' raspy voice was interrupted by a forceful tug on Naruto's ear buds. "What the fuck was up with the mad dash?" That slight smirk forced the pain to retreated back to its corner and Naruto found the strength to grin. "Fuck! I will do anything to keep my head from spinning!" The raven chuckled. "You are so special!" The blond shrugged as he fell in to an easy jog next to Sasuke. "Whatever, Teme! I needed to do something before my head busted." Sasuke nodded in understanding. From then on, the run was silent, but pleasant. Naruto focused on his feet pounding on the pavement to keep from letting his mind wander. He decided within that hour and twenty-minute period that today he was just going to enjoy his best friend. The Teme had to go home and there was no point in not enjoying the company while he had the chance.

**

* * *

**

*Yeah! About the Fleetwood Mac thing! I was stuck in the car traveling with two women above the age of 58! My mom and Aunt was raised in an interracial family at a time when it was not heard of, and so they have a love for all music! From Joni Mitchell to Etta James, all the way to B.B. King! However! Cher, Fleetwood Mac, and Betty Wright, seems to be their favorites! Trust me, but the music was really good, I have to admit…You should check some of it out, But I did had twelve in a car to develop a taste for it. LOL

* * *

**Thanks for everything because you guys are wonderful. I did enjoy the graduation and Michigan. My niece is an amazing girl and she always makes me so proud of her. Lia, babe…chica you are killing me! I know you want what you want, but you have to wait! We still need to torture the Teme for 5, Moo, Deidara, Halskr, Oox, Dar'ska, Blood, Fox, Blueberry, and Pants! But, I will give you one gift and that is next chapter, I will give you the entire story of Lee and Sakura! **

**Fish! I sure hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it! 5, I decided you needed a good laugh because you are wired for sound here lately! LOL Deidara, try not to lose me anymore…okay? Incident, just stay with me and I am almost positive that I am worth it. Pants, I sure hope you found that chocolate! Thanks to all my reviewers and just plain old readers! You guys really are the best and I sure hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The weakest Link

**It is all Mad's fault that this chapter is late! Yahoo really hates Mad and I am not sure way, but it does! I guess that makes it Yahoo fault then? Whatever! It ain't my fault and that is all that matters!**

**

* * *

**

Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The weakest Link

* * *

"Hey dobe? What are you going to do this weekend? Are you going to miss me?" Naruto scoffed at his best friend's remarks. "You are such a jackass! I have seen you, maybe three times this week. I am sure I can survive a weekend without you. Besides the couples, retreat sounds as if it could be fun. It seems to me that the girls cannot wait, but how did Shino and Hina get roped into it?" Sasuke snorted. "Sakura felt that she needed another girl to sweeten the pot and I think she is still a little frightened of Temari."

Naruto chuckled. "Fuck, who isn't? Temari is not known for her understanding. I thought Ino had already agreed to come." The raven sighed. "I guess that was not enough insurance that Temari wouldn't break her spine." Naruto laughed. "I am sure the pink haired woman is over reacting." Naruto shifted the phone in his hand as he pushed his chair away from his desk.

"Of course, but we still indulge her. It keeps her happy and none of us seem to mind." Naruto lit the cigarette in his hand. "Whatever makes the wife happy, right?" Sasuke sighed. "Sadly, yes. My life has been reduced to simple commands and gestures to comfort a crazy person." Naruto laughed and so did the Uchiha. "When are you guys leaving for the retreat?" Naruto looked at the digital clock on his computer that read nine in the morning. "In about fifteen minutes. Sakura is still putting on her makeup and check-in time is not until noon." Naruto had been writing since midnight last night. Inspiration hit him as he lay in the hammock gazing up at the stars and smoking a cigarette.

This whole week had been spent writing and spending copies to his editor and assistant. He kept changing the events as they mirrored actual ones too closely. Naruto's revising was getting tedious which was starting to make poor Colby nervous. Naruto was just a little self-conscious about this piece of work in particular, because it was going to be the first in his series. At least that's what he told his editor and Colby. Hell, even the title had been scrapped forty different times. Naruto was sure that it could be better and so, the manuscript was currently untitled as of two hours ago when the bike messenger picked up his latest draft.

He had promised his editor that he would email it, along with his dedication, by noon today. "Hey Teme, I don't have a title for my book. What do you have for me this time?" Naruto put out his cigarette. "I get to pick a title for the book, huh? Okay, well…how about 'Fireflies'." Naruto grinned. That was it. That was going to be the title of series and it was perfect, because _he_ had come up with it. "Yeah Teme, 'Fireflies'. I think that will do just fine. And I am sure the editor will like it too." Sasuke chuckled softly. "I will never see a damn dime of those sales, but I will settle for my usual fee." Naruto's grin widened.

"I am sure you will Teme." The two men hung up. Naruto pulled himself back to his computer. He opened the document and finally titled the novel and above that, he wrote the dedication.

"_To the person who captured fireflies alongside me and told me that there will always be a next time. Thanks for everything you give and for just teaching me the importance of patience."_

He emailed the page to his editor, and it was finally official. He was now ready for the fucking book to go into print and be distributed all over the nation. "If the critics don't like it, then fuck 'em! I like it and for the first time in a long time, I have written something that I have always wanted to write. Not even the fans can take this away for me."

Naruto stretched as he stumbled towards his bedroom. Sleep had seeped into his bones and relaxed his muscles. It was time for his reward as his head fell to his pillow. His eyelids drooped and his mind was eased into a deep sleep, he thought back on the past.

"_Hey Teme! Why is it that you_ _always leave me behind?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes, they were all of eleven then. "Dobe! I never leave you, I am always right here. Besides, you are so completely dense that I have to make sure there is nothing ahead that can hurt you! But, I always come back!" The little raven smirked as he ran ahead. "I will always come back! And if you need me to, I will hold your hand. But you better not tell anyone!" Naruto grinned as he slowed his pace. There was no need to rush. Sasuke would be back, he always came back._

A large, sloppy, wet tongue dragged along Naruto's cheek. Opening his eyes to a dripping muzzle and beady eyes shocked the barely awake male. Jerking back, he gave a shriek and listed to the opposite side of his bed. Which sent him falling to the floor and four children into giggling fits. "What the Hell?!" He gave a half-hearted glare at the large dog who sat on his haunches, tongue lolling out at the ready to repeat the licking wake-up.

The four children pointed at Naruto as the redheaded one that favored Gaara spoke accusingly. "You forgot, didn't you Unkie Naru! Papa said you would, but I never thought you would!" Those green eyes made Naruto shake off the haze of his sleep.

He had promised the quartet that he would treat them to Monkey Joe's today, but he was so exhausted! He sighed as he lurched to his feet. "I didn't forget. Just let me get ready and I will be more than happy to take you all to Monkey Joe's." The four children ran from the room excited to embark on their adventure. 300 hundred feet of bouncing fun for ages ranging from 2 to 12. Monkey Joe's; a child's wonderland of bouncing, jumping excitement.

"Dude, you look thrashed and exhausted. What the fuck did you do last night?" Naruto sighed as he moved towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve his heavy bladder.

"It took me all night, but I finally sent my manuscript to my editor! Hell, it took until nine this morning to get a title I liked and write up my dedication." Kiba chuckled. "The dedication should have been the easy part! For Sasuke, the greatest man I have ever known and loved!" Naruto pouted as he pulled the bathroom door open to see a grinning Inuzuka-Hyuuga. "I hate you dog boy."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Let's face it. Your books are written with that raven in mind. As your friends, we would all have to be complete idiots not to see it. Or, an Uchiha that refuses to see what is right in front of his face. He is way too clever to not see how much he truly loves you. I mean, fuck!"

Naruto just shrugged as he pulled on his sneakers. "You know better than anyone that Sasuke has never been into guys and I am just his best friend." Kiba just shook his head. None of them knew just how to advise the blond. None of them had been stuck in such a precarious position such as his.

Trying to push away the frustration that had been plaguing him since his return, he straightened up and gave his trademark grin to the other man. "Whatever! Let's go to Monkey Joe's. I think I have earned a few slices of greasy pizza."

Naruto drove Kiba's vehicle back to his house as his friend stared out the side window at the sunset. The two adults and four kids had spent the entire day at Monkey Joe's. By the time they left the complex, the children nicely exhausted. They had fallen asleep before Naruto even exited the parking lot of the jumping paradise.

"So, when do you plan on leaving again, Naru?" Naruto shrugged as he parked in his driveway. "I'm not sure. I guess I will be here until Hinata has the baby. I may even start my next novel while I'm here." Naruto sighed as he looked in the back seat at the four children sleeping soundly while their canine guardian watched over them. "I am not sure, but I know that I need to figure out a few things before I leave." Kiba lifted his eyebrow in curiosity, but decided that it would be best for him not to ask. "See you tomorrow, then?"

Giving a shake of his head, he smiled. "Nope, I have plans with Lee tomorrow. I think it is time we spent a little time together. I have seen him maybe twice since I have been home." Kiba just nodded knowing that there was more to the statement. Naruto exited the vehicle and entered his home, giving a wave as the car pulled onto the street. He grimaced in distaste as he stepped into the silence. It had been so empty since the Teme left only a week ago.

Naruto moved to his room removing his clothes quickly and sliding on a pair of pajama bottoms. He exited his bedroom, moving down the hall and into the kitchen when his phone began to ring. He hurried back to his bed, tugging the phone free of the cargo pants he had wore that day. "Yeah?" That damn Uchiha just chuckled.

"What can I do you for Teme?" Naruto moved towards his kitchen again, determined to make his herbal tea. "What does it say?" Naruto furrowed his brow as he placed his water-filled teapot over the heated burner on the stove. "What the fuck do you mean?" Sasuke chuckled at the blonds' utter stupidity. "You dumbass. I am talking about the dedication. What did you write in the dedication?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah, that. You will see it as soon as your copy comes to your house." Sasuke sighed. "It is not like I ever get to ask about the damn thing every time you write a damn book. It is always some forgotten statement I made a long ass time ago to keep you from crying like a little bitch, anyway." Naruto's teakettle started to whistle. "You are such a big ass baby, Uchiha! It says 'You are the biggest bastard I know. And I wouldn't trade you for the world!'" The Uchiha burst into laughter.

"That is complete and total bullshit and you know it. You are such a dobe, dumbass." Naruto poured the scalding water over the infuser filled with loose tealeaves. Picking up a spoon, he began gently stirring the contents together. "No, of course I did not. But I did write'To the person who captured fireflies alongside me and told me that there will always be a next time. Thanks for everything you give and for just teaching me the importance of patience.'"

The Uchiha sighed, again. "Okay, that sounds about right. I really am that wonderful aren't I?" Naruto chuckled into his cup. "No, not really. I thought it would be nice to embellish your character a little. At any rate, where is the pink haired woman?"

He sipped the tea as he headed towards the television, hoping to catch the scores of the day's games. "She does have a name, you know? Are you mad at her or something? Seems you two look a little uncomfortable around one another."

Naruto almost choked on his tea. "No, not at all. Sakura is a fine woman and I have no quarrel with her." The blond gritted his teeth to restrain himself from verbally lashing out. "She said the same exact thing. Why does it feel like I am missing something?" Naruto shrugged. "I think you are being a touch paranoid, Teme. Maybe you needed to seek medical attention for that little problem. You still have yet to answer my question. Where is she?"

He flipped to Sports Center and the highlights for the baseball games were in full swing. "She is asleep. We had a nice time and then she went to sleep on me, like a guy." Naruto laughed.

"Dude, just look at it this way. You dicked her down so well that she had no other choice but to pass the fuck out!" Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh hard as hell. "Man, I am feeling so fucking disconnected."

Naruto sat on his coffee table and muted the television. "You know we all feel that way sometimes. Why don't you take a break from being a good little Uchiha and pick up your camera again? At least for a little while. I mean, Itachi took a whole year off a couple of years back to pursue other interest. I know your dad has done it a few times and I don't see it being an issue. Shit, you have the biggest fucking trust-fund known to man!" Sasuke chuckled softly. "Yes dobe. I am well aware of the following things. But Sakura would flip the fuck out. She loves the spotlight, the glamour, and being treated like a movie star." Naruto crossed his legs. _'Fuck that dumb bitch! She doesn't do anything for the right reasons anyway!'_

"Well you know, if that is the only reason you are not taking a break, then you need to talk to her about it." He took another sip of his tea. "I will, but I know her ass is not going to take it well. That fucking annoying high pitched squeal is going to drive me up the wall!" Naruto chuckled.

"That is just one of her many attributes you have come to love." Sasuke chuckled. "Whatever. I will figure out what I want to do. Eventually." Naruto grinned. "You always do, Uchiha." Naruto hung up and placed his cup in the sink. He stretched as he moved toward his bed. An almost feral smile crossed his face as he thought about his agenda for the next day. '_I have every intention of finding out why the fuck she intends on fucking everything up for everyone! That stupid fucking bitch!'_

Naruto fell into his bed, deciding that tomorrow would be a damn good day! He woke up before the sun had time to peak over the houses in his suburb. He had wanted to beat the sun awake today and he did. He pulled on his shorts and hoodie quickly as he hurried to the door. He was determined to hit the pavement before the sun rose. He wanted to watch it from the street because today was going to be a damn good day. He hit the ground running and with a grin no less. _'I want to know! I have to know! And I will know, damn it!'_ the thought pounded in his brain as he cut through the houses to get a better view of the sun rising from the east.

'_I am going to have to ambush old Bushy- brows. There is no way in Hell that he will stay still if he knows I am coming.'_ Naruto nodded. Lee was not one to just let shit happen, if he could see it coming for him. "I will just have to call Ten-ten and see what is up today." He grinned evilly. _'She would never let him know I am coming if I tell her it is a surprise._' He could feel his excitement rising with the Sun. The sky turned a beautiful shade of amaranth, chasing away the black night.

As the Sun came into view, the sky seemed to burst in to amber and saffron. The colors mixed and merged as they made an appearance against the blue backdrop. Naruto ran faster in hopes to touch the beautiful scene, but fell short as always. He shrugged as he continued towards the horizon thinking. _'Maybe next time, huh?'_

He crossed over to another street, forgetting his worries and letting the pavement lure him into a meditative state that quieted his thoughts of manipulation and brought him to the beginning of his love for Sasuke. Feeling a blush rising to his cheeks at the idea, he kept examining the issue.

He had fallen in love with the Uchiha when he was not even five years old. He had scraped his knee and the Teme kissed it, making it all better. It was funny that even then, Sasuke was only affectionate to him and he had only known him for five seconds.

Life was so much easier as a child. Back then, he could say he was going to marry Sasuke and everyone thought it was adorable. Naruto shook his head as he ran on, but he smiled. "I love you, bastard." was all he could say as more memories of the past surged forward.

Naruto felt a little sore as he slammed into his front door. "Maybe I should have called it quits after mile twelve." He winced as he cracked his back, moving towards his bathroom.

Naruto's body protested as he showered quickly and changed into some clothes. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open as he headed towards the front door.

The phone rang once before the cheerful voice of his old friend answered. "Yes Naruto-kun?" Her smooth drawl made him smile as he slowly backed out of his short driveway. "I was ringing you to see what you and old Bushy-brows were up to." She giggled. "I am at my father's store helping with inventory, but Lee promised to clean out the attic and basement today." His ears caught the sound of a palm smacking against a countertop over the phone line. "He better be in one of those places or he will be staying at your place tonight." Naruto grinned. Ten-ten was always a hard ass. "I think I will go over and surprise him. I am sure he could use the extra set of hands." Naruto was turning onto their street as she replied.

"I am sure he could use the help. And, make sure he throws away the absolutely useless things. Please Naruto! He always tries to keep every little thing and it drives me nuts!" Naruto pulled up to the neatly kept two-story home. "I will make sure he throws away the junk!" She laughed. "You are such a good friend. Oh! Don't forget to stay for dinner! I love you. Talk to you later! Bye." As Naruto stepped out of his tall jeep, he could see that the garage door was open. _'This is going to be way too easy.'_ The blond thought with a leer. He could see the male leaning over a box as he approached the open garage. "Hey, Bushy-brows!" Lee fell over, head first into the large box and all Naruto could do was laugh hysterically.

"Naruto! Ummm, I was just on my way out! I am ummm sorry I cannot stay and chat. I am promised elsewhere." The other male stammered as he pulled himself from the box to see the blond shaking his head. "No. You don't have anywhere to be but here. Your wife wants this place cleaned out by tonight or you are going to find yourself homeless." The other male pouted, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I really shouldn't talk to you. It will just make things worse. I cannot handle worse right now!" Naruto stepped over the array of junk littering the garage floor. "Lee, my old friend. I think that it is about time we talk. As of now, every time I see you, I want to punch you in the face!" Naruto punched the other male in the arm.

"I cannot believe you married Ten-ten and your heart is not in it! Then worst of all, you're sleeping with Sakura and now she is marrying the Teme! My Teme! Explain. Or I will use your ass to mop the entire city of Konoha!" Lee looked up with tears in his eyes. "Ouch! Fine, but I married Ten-ten because she loves someone else just like I do! I would never hurt her like that. For you to even think such a horrible thing makes me question, well everything! You should know me better than that! I do love Ten-ten and she loves me!" Lee pouted, his knees folding as he sank to the ground. "We are just not in love with one another." Naruto was confused. But, the man's words answered some of his question-filled rant. "Ten-ten is love with someone else and so are you?" The dark haired male nodded in agreement.

"It is not Neji is it? Because if it is… Then, well, she was fucked from day one!" Lee narrowed his eyes from his space on the floor. "No! Of course, she does not. She loves Kankuro! Always has loved the guy! But, Kankuro is in love with his freedom and traveling all over the world!" Naruto lifted his brow. "Does Kankuro even know she exists?" Lee shrugged. "Well yes! They email everyday and Kankuro sends her postcards from wherever he lands. They developed a friendship over the last few years or so, but that is it. He is too blind to see all the love she carries just for him!" Naruto pulled the other male to his feet. "And what about Sakura?" Lee averted his eyes. "That is not to be discussed." Naruto punched the male hard on the other arm.

"Tell me or you are going to be walking with a limp, Lee!" The handsome devil stumbled backwards, dropping once more to the floor. "Shit Naruto! Ouch! I love her! I love her so much that it hurts to breathe!" Lee shook his head furiously. "She doesn't want me! She wants status and the perfect husband! Not true love that could fill her to the brim! She wants that Uchiha asshole that uses others as stepping-stones and asks for nothing! He just takes it, like he took her!" Naruto sighed. He felt the same away about the evil bitch Lee loved so dearly.

"She went on her own, Lee. She wants something that will never truly be hers because he is connected to me and she is. Well. Connected to you. She is selfish and I cannot forgive her for that. You shouldn't either." The other male groaned. "I know! But, I love her and I know she loves me! This is all too much! And, that is why I am so freaking miserable! I cannot stand those two together and so I stay away! I swear that we haven't touched one another in months!" Naruto nodded as he pulled Lee to his feet, again. "Let's get this place in order, and you can start the story from the beginning. Lee frowned, but he started from the beginning.

His tale started from the first day of middle school when he saw her. It was love at first sight, but he didn't dare speak to her. Then, one spring morning when he was training in the gym, it happened. Sakura showed up and they talked for hours and it was good. No, better than good, it was phenomenal! After that, the two dated all the way to their senior year of high school. That was when she first caught sight of the Uchiha and everyone had started hanging out together. Lee was happy to have new friends, but Sakura started distancing herself until they were no longer a couple. Then, Sakura started to pursue the Uchiha like a demon. Lee faded into the background and they became bedfellows. Sakura still told him that she loved him. To this day, she tells him how much she loves him, but that Love is not enough! She wants the Uchiha; he is everything she ever dreamed of! Lee could deny her nothing, so he settled for the occasional love making session or long conversation.

He spoke of his wife, and her feelings. Ten-ten knew everything and didn't mind one bit, but she wished Sakura would see how foolish she was being. She would also discourage Lee's trysts with the other woman, but only because she knew how hard it was for him afterwards.

Lee talked about the night that Sasuke proposed and how he met her in their secret place. In a small garden outside of town, they made love for hours; they even watched the sunrise that morning. Just before they parted, she broke the news to him that this would be the last time they would ever meet here. She would soon be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. Something like this, with him, would only cause a scandal. She also said that she thought it would be best if he distanced himself from the group for a while. He did as she requested, then Naruto showed up again. Now, she was a paranoid mess, which in turn sent Lee into a further downward spiral! It was all very frustrating and unfair. He blamed Uchiha because he didn't have the heart to really blame the true culprit. She was his life and Naruto could not blame the handsome devil. And guy code did not allow him the luxury of doing something rash and unwarranted.

By the end of the story, the garage and the attic were spotless. There were piles of garbage on the curb when Ten-ten pulled up. She was positively gleeful when she bounced from the car. "I love it! I am so proud of you baby!" She kissed him lovingly and Lee relaxed into the kiss. She turned to the blond and lifted her brow. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Naruto blushed; he should have known Ten-ten knew what he was doing. "Actually? Yeah, I did but he got me no closer to the closure I pray for every night." She kissed his cheek. "Join the club! Lee and I at least found some comfort. But, you? Man, I would hate to be you!" Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Well, damn. Thanks a lot, Ten-ten!" She giggled. "You know what I mean! Unrequited love sucks the worst! Trust me, I know! But, if I had to watch Kankuro with someone else? I would probably keel over!" Lee had to agree. It would be more than unbearable. Lee kissed Ten-ten's forehead, because he probably would have been alone if not for her.

"I am still here. And, I am still in his corner. He is my home. I am not a hundred percent sure why I am not dead, but I know there is reason." _'There has to be a reason why I am still standing, right?'_

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews everyone and you too readers! I sure hope this chapter answers the questions that everyone has been asking! Pants, I just write what I know and I know heartbreak! However, I refuse give my stories sad endings. It is not in my nature, but torturing them before they get to the light at the end of the tunnel is so much fun! Lia my dear anonymous review you keep me on my toes along with my loving 5! Geez! There were so many good questions last chapter, but I am sure that I will get around to answering them. (Pants he sounds like he was a BITCH anyway!) Ja!

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**

**Hey, I just started reading through my reviews and I must say I received a lot of damn good ones! 5, Sakura has that effect on me too and the runs are very addicting! They are both hopeless and I love it! Drunkenness is when I find that most people tell the truth and Naruto is a writer so he is bound to poetic, Right? Trust me Ella and Aretha were present as well...I swear it! Yayforlemo, ummm yes my beta is a grammar god. As for the Teme, torture is unavoidable for the poor bastard! Yeah Lee and Naruto drew the short end of the stick this time around! Lia, I am sorry but Sakura is going to get her way and I hate it too, but this story along with others kind of go where they want to go! Gomen! Blueberry, she is evil and a woman, so she can keep it up for a while! And you know this! Don't play! LOL Dar'ska the Teme is looking everywhere, but where is he supposed to be looking! It is like that sometimes!**


	8. Chapter 8: Still standing

Mad gave me some insane ideas and I tailored them to fit my needs. Mad is a great writer, but I just cannot seem to make Mad publish anything on this site! But, yes! Mad is often an inspiration, but what kind of beta wouldn't be! This Chapter is for Mad and 5! With these two, I have made leaps and bounds to the type of writer I want to be! Yessuka too, but she only has eyes for Waiting!

**

* * *

**

Warning: There is any extreme lemon in this chapter! Very Mature and seriously explicit!

**

* * *

**

Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Still standing

* * *

"Colby, just give it to me straight." The nervous male began to fidget. "Well sir. I received an offer. An associate professor position at Yale University." Naruto nodded, lighting his cigarette. "That sounds pretty damn promising to me, kiddo." The younger male pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Yes, Mr. Naruto. I thought so too. But I am not so sure I want to take it. I mean, I love my job! I get to travel around and see everything." Naruto smiled as he sighed. "Yes Colby, but that all gets old! It is not every day that Yale comes knocking on your door!" Colby seemed to tense at the older male's words. "Colby, It is not that I don't enjoy your company. And no one else rivals your skill as an assistant. However, it is time that you start your life anew and write your own stuff." Naruto smiled encouragingly to the other male.

"It is time to forge your own path. Write something worth writing!" Colby smiled back sincerely. "Besides, didn't you just meet a lovely young lady?" Colby blushed magenta, giving a slight nod. "How do you think she would feel about the schedule I keep? You're being gone for months and months at a time?" The younger male looked thoughtfully at that. "Well, she actually owns a bookstore in New Haven. It's just- I am not sure if I am ready to leave your side, sir." Naruto chuckled. "How about you take that job in New Haven? We will call it a "sabbatical" from being my assistant." Naruto shrugged.

"If it does not work out, the position as my faithful lackey shall still open for you." Colby looked down right jovial as he nodded in agreement. "Well the semester starts in a few weeks. I have until tomorrow to let them know my decision." The younger male's smile widened as he exited the small living room to the kitchen. Naruto smirked as he continued typing. Almost two months he had spent back here in Konoha. Summer was in full swing. Hinata was in her last week. Everyone was waiting patiently for the new arrival. Naruto stopped to think back on the events that had happened over the past two months. _'Lee managed to get to a better place. Ten-ten still pined for the Sabaku , but was content with her husband.'_ His cell phone rang, pulling him from his small mental checklist.

"Hatake Naruto." He chimed as he answered his phone. "Hey dumbass, working on your new book?" Naruto chuckled. "You really are a bastard! To answer your question yes, I am. It is coming pretty easy too, even though the first is being released tomorrow. God, I am scared that it is going to flop and then I am going to be broke. Doomed to eat ramen out of a cup for the rest of my life, teaching ninth grade English." The blond shuddered at the idea of it all. "Wow, umm- I take it we have been thinking a lot about this?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he pushed away from his desk. "Well. Sort of. The critics' reviews come out tomorrow. So does the book. I am scared shitless. Yet, the ideas for the sequel just keep clawing at the back of my brain." He lit another cigarette. "Fuck! I have to do something with them or I will never get a decent night's sleep." The Uchiha chuckled softly. "Hn. Well, in that case I am not going to tell you what I called to tell you." Naruto perked up in his chair.

"Teme! Just tell me already!" The Uchiha sighed. "Well. As of 8:30 p.m., fans of your books have been lining up outside bookstores and hovering around 24-hour Wal-Mart's ,waiting for your book." Naruto started to grin. "I sure hope it is worth the $19.95." Both men started to laugh. "Yeah dobe, let's hope so. Otherwise, you will be teaching ninth grade English." The blond groaned in disgust. "It is not that I hate kids or anything. It's just that I would hate to actually have to teach the little fuckers." He watched as the smoke lifted into the air and disappeared. "Dobe, America's youth is already disturbed as it stands. I am afraid of what would happen if we added a nut-job like you into the mix." Naruto rolled his eyes, crushing out the cigarette. "I would be a horrible teacher. If the book flops and I go broke, can I move in with you and the wife? " The raven sighed.

"I doubt the wife would approve of you staying in the house. I suppose I can make you a nice pallet in a corner of the garage." They started to laugh, again. "You asshole! I cannot believe you are going to stick me in the garage! Here I thought I was your best friend. Akamaru could get better treatment!" Sasuke chuckled. "Okay, okay. But, speaking seriously. If you were dirt poor and had nowhere to go, you have a place with me. You will always have a place with me, dobe. Simply because you are my dumb-ass best friend." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, teme? I always knew you had a soft spot for me. It looks like I may be losing my assistant within the next few days. He received an offer to teach at Yale." Sasuke snorted. "I cannot believe someone under you can read, let alone teach. But, that does sound pretty promising." Looking at the spent butt, Naruto rolled it in his hand. "I will have you know that I am damn brilliant! Anyone who is talented will eventually blossom! So, fuck you, teme!" The two laughed uncontrollably.

"The keyword being eventually dobe?" Naruto shrugged. "You goddamn right!" Sasuke sighed. "Well. I must admit that 'eventually' is better than 'not at all'. I am sure that he has in fact blossomed quite handsomely under your tutelage." Naruto began to blush. "What can I do you for, Teme?"

He could hear the raven shift in his chair. "You hungry, dobe?" Naruto smiled warmly. "Yeah, I could stand to eat. Meet you at Duster in ten?" Flipping his phone shut, the blond moved from his chair and towards his room.

"Sir?" Naruto looked up at a flustered Colby, he had completely forgotten about his nervous assistant's presence. "Yes, Colby. What is it?" The younger male cleared his throat. "Well. I called and they were wondering if I could fly there immediately. I guess they want me to assume the position a few weeks before classes actually start." Naruto nodded his head. "I think I will be fine without you. Make sure to pack warm clothes. Summer temperatures there will be a distant memory soon. Call Chrissie, arrange a flight back to Cali tonight." Naruto pulled on his shoes as the other watched from the door. "Think of it as a farewell gift. Tell Chrissie you need to get your apartment subleased until you make your final decision." The blond winked, dropping a reassuring hand on Colby's shoulder.

"You will be fine. Stop looking like a strangled cat! Tell your girl I said hello and she is getting one of the best men I know." Naruto grabbed his keys. A quick glance back showed that the man was grinning like a school kid. "I am sure she will be just as excited with your decision. See you around, kiddo." Colby nodded. "Y-yes, sir. O-of that I-I am positive, t-thank you Mr. Naruto." The young assistant managed to stammer out. "Any time kiddo. The pleasure was mine." Naruto was happy that Colby was finally moving on.

In his opinion, the young assistant had been ready for the world ages ago. Naruto just had to wait for Colby to see it. He jumped into his jeep and sped towards downtown Konoha. _'He will be fine. I am sure I'll see his name on the book touring circuit in a few years.'_ The blond grinned in delight.

"So, you are alone again, huh?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he hit the billiard ball towards his desired goal. To his surprise, it ricocheted into the opposite direction.

"Yes Teme. I am alone again. Anyway, it was his time to leave. Colby cannot be an assistant forever. His short stories are wonderfully creative and pretty flawless." The blond pouted as the raven sunk the eight ball. "He doesn't need me anymore. I'm happy for him. But, you are starting to piss me off! This is fourth game I have lost to you!" The raven smirked as he racked the balls for another game. "Dobe, there is no way in hell you can beat me. Just play for the fun of it." Naruto rolled his shoulders.

"You truly are a bastard above all bastards." The raven shook his head. "I try. Now break. That is the least I can do, since you are going to lose. Again." Naruto had to chuckle at the others smugness, when both of their phones started to vibrate. Both felt their eyes widen at the received text that read: _Hina went into labor! She wants everyone here, now! *Shino*._ The two men dropped their cue sticks, bolting for the exit of the little bar and grill known as Duster.

"Yes, I am looking for Hinata Aburame." The nurse typed in the name and smiled gently. "She is in room 200. You better hurry! That is the labor and delivery ward." The two men nodded at the helpful nurse as they dashed to the elevator. At the second floor, the men rushed down the hall and stopped, hearing something. A voice that sounded like Hinata, but at the same time didn't. "Listen, bitch! This baby is not coming until they are all here!" The usually soft-spoken woman shrieked. "So, sit down and shut up until Sasu and Naru make it here! Do you understand me?" The now scared doctor nodded, backing away.

"Well, damn Hinata! Aren't you a forceful little thing?" Though flushed and drenched in sweat, she managed to give the new arrivals a perfectly loving smile. "I thought you two would never get here." She spoke meekly and began to take deep breaths. "Doctor, my wife is now ready to begin." The doctor pushed off from the wall and took her position at the end of the bed. Five pushes later, Aburame Hotaru entered the world at five pounds and eleven inches in length. He was perfect and when his crystal colored, orbs opened he took everyone's breathe away. Tiny hands lifted, grasping onto offered fingers, a look of recognition on his face. Naruto sat on the bed with Hinata as the proud father was circled by his friends on the other side of the room.

"You did a damn fine job baby girl. He is perfect, as God intended." She nodded, resting her head against the crook of his neck. "I'm worried about you Naru. I can see how much this is hurting you. It scares me." He pressed his lips softly to her forehead. "Don't worry so much. I am still standing and too damn stubborn to just keel over." The blond chuckled softly. "Besides this is a time for celebration, not contemplation. We will worry about my heart later. Let's just enjoy this for now. Okay, baby girl?" She nodded; there was no point in arguing because he was right. This was a time to celebrate; the birth of Firefly.

Dark eyes glowered, watching tan fingers caress the woman's dark locks, a frown on his face. _'He shouldn't be so close to her. Why is he so close to her anyway?!'_ The raven could feel jealousy rising in his chest, but was too blind to realize exactly what the feeling was.

Naruto was jerked from his reverie by the vibration of his phone. Pulling it free, he glanced at the screen, recognizing Colby's number. "Yes Colby?" The younger male laughed. "Mr. Naruto! Your book! It's a success! The critics are raving over it! And you! You've been praised as one of the newest and truest American novelists! One even claims your book embodies the true heart of the human condition! Man, I have never been more proud to be your assistant than at this very moment! Sir! You are the next Orson Welles. I sure hope you write the screenplay yourself!" Naruto grinned like a fox.

"Thank you, Colby. Just- Thanks. For everything. Enjoy New Haven. I hear it is absolutely astonishing in the winter and fall." The younger male sighed. "Well, sir. I guess this is goodbye for now! Bye, sir." As the line went dead, he closed the phone, shoving it back into his pocket. "Congratulations Naru." The crystal eyed female chirped. He smiled down at her. "Thank you Hinata-sama." His smile was returned, her eyes closing as sleep claimed her. He eased off the bed.

"Well, I am heading out. I can drive you back to your car, Teme." The raven-haired male kissed his fiancée goodbye as he headed towards the exit with his best friend. _'I think that I should hang with him for the next couple of days.'_ Sasuke nodded in agreement with his own words. "Hey dumbass. It is Friday and I was wondering. What are you doing this weekend?" Naruto chuckled. "Not a thing bastard. Why?" The raven shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sakura and Ino are heading to a little women's retreat for the weekend. I was thinking of irritating you all weekend. Naruto chuckled as they stepped onto the elevator. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Naruto stretched, rising from his bed and pulled on his running clothes. Last night had been so exciting. With the arrival of the new baby, Hinata was positively glowing. She was always beautiful, but this almost confirmed her beauty somehow. Naruto shrugged off the thought as he pushed passed his front door and onto the empty street. _'So much happened yesterday! Colby left to find his way, Hina had perfect Hotaru. And, the critics loved my book!' _Naruto stopped midstride. "The critics love my book!" He jumped around excitedly in the middle of the street as the glee finally took its hold on him. The man was on cloud nine as he pushed himself back into his run.

"Naruto Hatake!" Naruto chimed cheerfully as he answered his phone, stepping into his living room. "Hey, kiddo. How is everything." The lazy drawl of his silver haired parent replied. "Everything is fine, old man. When are you and dad coming home?" There was a long pause. Naruto was not sure if his father had gone to sleep. "Dad?" The other man chuckled. "Ummm. Actually, we are spending fall and winter here. The place is gorgeous. We are just not ready to come home yet." Naruto smiled as he thought. _'Well, I will just have to buy the place for you two. Then, if you don't want to leave, you don't have to.' _

"Yeah, dad. Sounds fine to me. I will keep an eye on your place. But, I am sure Gai has that taken care of!" His father sighed. "Of course. But, I just wanted to check on you. I had not heard your voice in a while. We love you, kiddo." Naruto smiled. "Yeah. I love you guys too. Really take in Italy, okay?" The phone clicked off. Naruto hurried to the bathroom and back into his hot shower.

"Dumbass. Would it kill you to lock the door after your runs?" The raven asked angrily as he entered the front door, closing it behind him and locking it. He frowned as he heard the shower going. He had wasted a perfectly good sentence. Rolling his eyes, he trudged to the guest room to drop off his bag.

The stench of some unknown cologne filled the air, wafting from the sheets. _'Colby no doubt.'_ The raven tugged the linens off, sniffed them tentatively, and grimaced. "God. That kid has terrible taste in cologne." Naruto chuckled from the door. "I told him that all the time!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto in a towel, water glistening off his washboard abs.

Unknowingly, Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto took it in stride. The raven's mouth was his favorite body part. "Ass. Why didn't you say anything last night?" The other furrowed his brow. "Huh?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Your book, idiot. The reviews? Mr. Great American novelist." The blond blushed heatedly. "Oh, that. Man, it didn't sink in until this morning!" Sasuke dropped the sheets into the hamper. "Now we have two reasons to celebrate! Hotaru came into this world and you are on your way to the top. For what? The hundredth time?" The Uchiha spoke in his nonchalant tone. "I know! Is life not good?" Naruto practically screamed as he headed to his bedroom.

"Okay, just a couple of drinks. I have to get back to the hospital." Shino said in his monotone drawl. "Of course! The baby is healthy. Blondie is a genius of a novelist! Two drinks are all you need to take in. Me? I am getting shitfaced tonight!" Neji rolled his eyes as his husband screeched excitedly. "To think I asked him to marry me." Sasuke chuckled. "I am still amazed that out of all the ones chasing you, you chose him." Neji tilted his head at the other's words.

"The problem is you cannot bully your heart into doing what you think is best. Kiba is my home. I couldn't see myself not following my heart back to where it truly belonged." The pale-eyed male's words pushed deep into Sasuke's mind, clamping down hard on his own thoughts. He had always seen Naruto as his home. If Neji was right, did that mean he was in love? With the moron? The raven frowned. For the first time ever, his mind was conflicting with his heart.

_'How could one statement send me into such frenzy?'_ He shook his head, throwing back his first shot of vodka; it burned, hitting the back of his throat. _'I am not into guys! Yet, he is my home.'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Stupid Neji."

Sasuke pushed open the door of the small home with Naruto right behind him. Both were feeling loose from the liquor they had consumed at the bar.

"You know. I planned on getting as fucked up as Kiba! For some strange reason I couldn't work up the nerve to do it." Sasuke just nodded, his thoughts consumed by the words of his friend. _'The problem is you cannot bully your heart into doing what you think is best. Kiba is my home. I couldn't see myself not following my heart back to where it truly belonged'_ The blond frowned at his best friend.

"What is up, Uchiha?" The raven was pulled from his musings to see perfect blue tourmalines reflecting his worried face back at him. "I am fine. Just not tired. You want to change and meet on the balcony?" Naruto just nodded, worried about the look on his friend's face. With a shrug, Naruto returned to his room, trading what he wore for loose pajama pants. _'I wonder what the bastard's issue is.'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Look! Pink. You're pregnant, billboard brow." The blond haired woman sat on the edge of the tub, pee stick in hand. She reserved use of the nickname for when they were alone. "I don't need your shit right now, Ino!" The blond pouted. "Well, excuse me! I just read the damn thing. Not my fault you got knocked up!" The pink haired woman frowned. "I know. I'm sorry! I have to see Sasuke." She scrambled to her feet and pulled on her shoes. "It is almost midnight. The boys are out celebrating. By the time you get there, he will be unconscious from drunkenness." Sakura slipped on her summer jacket.

"I know that! I am just going to slip in for a quick peek at him." The blond looked stupidly at the other. "Huh?" Sakura blew her bangs out of her face. "I may have made a copy of all the keys on Sasuke's key ring! It just so happens, that Naruto's house keys was on there." Ino giggled. "You are creepy!" The other scoffed. "Whatever! My future husband is Sasuke Uchiha, a man who can have any woman he wants. I am not taking any chances!" Ino shrugged at her friend's logic. "I will be back by six."

Naruto stepped into the cool night air to find the raven sitting in front of the outdoor fireplace. It was already lit and the light from it illuminated the raven brilliantly. His skin looked like marble. And he was sure that if he were to touch that skin, it would feel hard and cool under his delicately placed fingers. Naruto sighed at thoughts of touches and embraces. It was all a little childish, but he could not help himself. A small "Hn." jerked him from his thoughts. Looking at his friend, he was met with a glare. "You look troubled, teme. What is up?" Naruto took the seat across from his friend.

Sasuke had hit a brick wall in his head. Frankly, he was tired of hitting it. It was starting to hurt. "Are you in love with Hinata?" Those blues began to smile. "No. I am not in love with Hinata. But, she is a very good friend." The raven took in a shaky breathe. "Then, that leaves me. Is it me? Do you love me, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes grew large in shock, focusing on anything but Sasuke. "W-where would y-you get an s-silly notion like that?" Naruto could feel his nerves shredding his brain.

_'You stuttering retard. Now he knows for sure!'_ Sasuke took a deep breath as he got to his feet. He had never been into men. But, this man? He knew for sure he loved. _'Am I in love with him?'_ He walked over the other side of the fireplace. With a finger, he tilted Naruto's chin upward. He could see tears in those pretty blue eyes. They made him smirk.

_'I could get lost forever in his eyes.'_ Sasuke straddled the other's lap. Nibbling the column of his friend's neck, he heard the yelp as he nipped a bit too hard. Naruto let his eyes roll back into his head and his hands roam up the alabaster back.

The blond took in the scent of the other's skin. The smell of rain hitting hot pavement. Musk that was distinctly sweet, like water lilies after a rainstorm. _'Yeah.'_ Naruto thought to himself. His pants felt tighter with the realization that Sasuke was actually in his lap. Starting a slow grind, said male could feel the length below him twitch and reciprocation from his own arousal as his chair began writhing beneath him. Never had something ever felt so good. His moan of pleasure was muffled against tanned skin.

Leaning forward, a hungry mouth sought the dark spots on a seemingly white fleshed chest. Closing about the nubs, the blond began suckling. Nimble fingers rubbed small circles over a spine that was ridged, arched toward him. Such a sound, his name whispered breathily, warm air against the sensitive lobe sending shivers through his body and down to his groin. His erection throbbing in tune to his pulse. Clutching thin hips, he thrust up roughly. Unbidden, he groaned and was answered with Sasuke's own soft mewl. Sasuke wanted him. The stiff point pressed against his stomach was his proof. "I want to be inside you, Sasuke. Can I?" For an answer, he was drawn into a kiss that left him reeling.

Perfect white teeth seized his lower lip, a normally sharp tongue gently caressing it. _'Sweet, that's how he tastes.'_ His tongue passed over the blonde's now abused lip and plunged into his mouth.

A hunger for that taste was building. He needed it, craved it. It was an addiction he readily accepted. Sharply, he gasped as cool air flowed over his heated skin, freed from the cloth covering his lower body.

Their positions switched before he could blink. Scorching, wet kisses dotted a path down his stomach. Lips made strong and supple from many hours of smiling parted over the head of his shaft. Wrapping around the curved head, the tip of the blonde's tongue laved over his slit, pressing against the nerves bundled there. Quivering, thin fingers sought blond hair, anchoring himself as his legs quaked violently. "What the fuck?" He breathed as the action was repeated.

Having his cock sucked had never, in his life felt this fucking good! In that instant, he realized that none of his previous lovers, no matter what skills they believed they had, knew jack shit about what they were doing. Whiteness consumed his vision, broken swiftly by a tightening grip to the base of his shaft. Gnashing his teeth, he shot the blonde hovering above him his most nasty glare.

"Not yet, Uchiha." His lover rasped. "I need more time to drink you in."

Appeased, Sasuke closed his eyes in acquiescence. Rough fingertips stroked his nipples once more. When that sinful mouth kissed then sucked his Adam's apple, his moan reverberated through his entire nervous system.

Breathing deeply, Sasuke barely managed to calm himself, to think. Slowly, he pushed the blond back and sat up. He did not want this to be all about him. It was supposed to be about them. Both of them. Stepping away, he almost smiled at the look of fear he saw.

Hooking his thumbs in the waistband twisted below his hips, the raven pushed them fully to the ground. Stepping free from the puddle of fabric, he picked them up and took a step closer to the almost panicked blond. Leaning in, he whispered, letting his tongue flick against the outer shell of the blonde's ear. "We still have a lot of catching up to do." Drawing the lobe into his mouth, he mimicked the moves Naruto used on his chest. A satisfied smirk curled the edges of his mouth as he caught the sound of a pitifully erotic whimper.

Breaking contact, he turned walking back through the balcony door, leaving his dazed partner behind. Logic and reason had been thrown aside, replaced with lust. It spurred him forward, into the house, intent on enjoying that skin that tasted of lilies and rain. In the back of his mind, he hoped he was awake, that this was not a dream conjured up by the alcohol he consumed.

At the door of his room, he stopped mid stride. Gracing the sheets of his bed lay the nude body of a dark God. Saliva pooled below his tongue. Swallowing harshly, he felt his Adam's apple bob in time with his erection as the one occupying his bed turned to look over a shoulder. Obsidian met blue, locking onto each other's gaze, and holding. That smoldering gaze pierced Naruto's soul.

_'God! Fucking stunning!'_ Toned legs became visible as strong hands freed his self from any constrictions. Kneeling on his mattress, he covered the prone man. Slowly, his hips thrust forward, earning a throaty moan from his usually stoic mate. Hard flesh nestled itself as he lowered his mouth, nibbling at delicate shoulders. Shifting, he broke flesh-to-flesh contact as he trailed kisses down the spine of his supine lover.

At the dimpled dip of Sasuke's lower back, he paused. Tender kisses once more pressed to smooth skin, tongue flicking against indented soft tissue. _'I want to see those eyes, though'_ Shifting, he laid down next to the man, his back against cool sheets. Black and blue converged again as a velvety voice spoke. "Done drinking me in already?" A fire lit in his gut, tendrils wending inexorably to his groin. A heated palm wandered up his thigh before curling around his shaft, sending fissions through his nerves.

Moving his hand, Sasuke shifted until his mouth brushed the blonde's. Lowering his head, he pressed a chaste kiss to the other's chin. Gently, he let his tongue flick against a strong jaw, over the beat of a pulse-point, along a clavicle, down to well-defined pectorals. Gingerly, he took in first one dark bud, then the other, drawing them to stiff peaks. _'Sun-kissed fruit. That is what he tastes of'_. He could feel the friction from his lover's thrusts against his hand, drawing a smirk to his lips. Continuing his decent, he teased the ticklish skin around the indent of a navel with his tongue. _'Is a man really making me feel so wanton and addicted?' _

Naruto was lost in mewling and moans. Sasuke's searing hot mouth felt scorching on his flesh. That sinful tongue curled his toes, making him cry out, "Sasuke!" With a leer, his engorged cock was pulled into a hot wet heat that had him in near delirium. "Please! Oh God! Please!" Sasuke released his suction with a loud wet pop. "You want to be inside me, don't you?" Furiously, the blond nodded. Teasingly, alabaster skin lay down on the cotton percale. Shifting his hips, he accommodated the length of flesh pressing uncomfortably into the mattress.

Naruto reached over into his nightstand and pulled a small bottle out. He watched as Sasuke moved onto his knees and Naruto almost came at the sight. The Uchiha was not known to be submissive, but he was willing to let Naruto dominate him. "I want to feel you, Naruto." Naruto let the voice wash over him and his body trembled a bit. _'That was a fucking orgasm! That God made me orgasm at the sound of his voice!'_ Naruto let the warm liquid pour over his fingers as he watched the other pump his own length. At the sight of the other man touching himself, he felt himself get painfully harder.

Gently, he nipped and licked soft, warm skin. The pad of his finger traced a sensitive cluster of nerves before pressing into the tight ring. Grunting from the intensely sharp pain of intrusion, Sasuke was soothed by a firm hand stroking his shaft and loving kisses littering his shoulders. The digit moving in and out began to cause more pleasure then agony and he wanted more. Clenching around it, he tried to convey his want. "Fuck, Sasu- You are tearing my control to shit." Ah, he was begging. Music to his ears.

"One more Naru… One more or.. Two." Naruto took a deep breath as he slid three fingers into the tight heat. "Oh! Are you fucking kidding me?" Watching as Sasuke began riding his fingers, the blond tried to stifle a moan. On the other hand, Sasuke could feel the burn of his muscles stretching, but they were over-ridden by the building tsunami of incredibly intense pleasure that started singing through his veins. Curling and straightening his fingers, Naruto heard yet another moan. What little control he had left burned away like the fog. Slowly, he withdrew all his fingers. The voice that played Hell on his body spoke again. "I want it. Do you want it, Naruto?" Blue eyes rolled back in his skull as he leaned back on his heels. Sweet breath on his face surprised him, making him look up in shock.

Once again, his lover was straddling him. "You want to do it yourself?" Receiving a smirk, he knew his answer was a yes. He rested his hands on slim hips, ready to guide, but willing to let the other do the work. As that pale body descended, Naruto threw his head back, feeling his tip press into a barely loose entrance. "Stay with me." Sasuke whispered, his body rising and falling on turgid flesh. Realizing the blonde was in to the hilt, he moaned harshly. Pausing for a moment, he clenched muscles around the shaft buried in him. "Sasuke please! I won't last if you keep it up!"

Picking up speed, Sasuke unknowingly shifted. Thrusting down, he inhaled sharply, seeing stars. Naruto knew that dazed look all too well. "That was your prostate. Now that I know where it is, I plan on pounding the Hell out of that cluster of nerves." Keeping true to his word, Naruto bucked forcefully, massaging that spot over and over. In response, the Uchiha clutched at him, his name falling from the pale man's mouth until it became an incoherent muttering of sound.

Naruto could not help the whimpers that rose every time those muscles clenched around him. Characteristically loud, it was his screaming of his partner's name that drew the attentions neither man wanted. A final thrust sent him into oblivion, with the other falling from his peak just after.

Green eyes filled with anguish watched the scene play before her. White fingers gripped the doorframe. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to remain standing as her body wanted to faint.

"Mmmm... I love you…" Sasuke's black orbs met shocked green ones. "Sakura."

**

* * *

**

Yeah Nik, I could not have said it better myself! I doubt that any of us will ever look at a firefly the same way. But, then again, I don't believe I ever saw a firefly like other people did. It always held so much significance to me. As for our favorite blonde-haired person, he will have his day, but it is going to take a minute! Lia, babe thanks for your patience. I am going to need you to muster up just a little more.

**Britp, I just want to thank you for loving what I do! 5, Sasuke is a freaking uke! Yeah, baby! I told you! Admit it you dug it! All of you dig it and sorry about the cliffhanger! Kaze, Moo, Blood, Lee, Halskr, 17, JS, Oox, Pants, Ell, Deidara, Dar'ska, and Purple, We have gotten this far, so let's keep it moving! Thanks to my reviewers and just plain old readers!**

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief!

I do not own Joni Mitchell! I believe she owns herself, if not… She has many issues that I refuse to touch! I do not own E.E. Cummings! He is dead, but I am sure some relative would love to sue my black ass!

On With the show!

**A note from Mad: Nfu fu fu fu fu!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Aftermath

* * *

"I love you, Sakura."

"Shit, wait!" Sasuke jerked away from the other, snatching on pajama pants, and hobbling out of the small master bedroom. "Sakura, would you wait a minute?" As swiftly as he could he followed her to the front door, not noticing the male walking behind him. She turned to him with hot tears running down her face. "Why? Just answer me, Why?!" Naruto was at the door with the sheet pulled around his waist. "You just had to have him! You couldn't just let sleeping dogs lie! You had to go and fuck him, didn't you!" She looked at the blond bitterly. "I have always hated you! Because I knew, you wanted what was mine! I knew you were no good and I just knew you would twist his feelings!" Naruto grabbed the doorframe to resist the urge to lash out.

"Sakura stop, just stop! It took two people to do what was done!" She narrowed her eyes in determination. "Sasuke, if you care about me, I mean really care about me, then you will get in the car and leave with me, right now!" The raven felt conflicted. He did care for her. However, his heart was with Naruto. He knew it now more than ever. Every touch and every kiss shared that night confirmed it. "Baby, please don't do this to us! Not for something that can be forgotten, if you just get into this car with me! Please, do it for us! Do it for our unborn child!" Naruto felt sick at the admission and he could see Sasuke stiffen. "You're pregnant, Sakura." She nodded her head furiously.

"That is why I am here so, I could give you the news in person! I found out tonight and I just had to tell you, baby please! Just get in the car and we can go home, together!" Naruto's voice was lost and he could see Sasuke moving away from him. He could see it, but he couldn't will his legs to move, to stop it! The words, _'I love you, Sakura.' _resonated in his brain, pierced his heart. Those words were why his voice was lost, the reason his body refused to respond. _'Look at me Sasuke! Please, just turn around and look at me!'_ Naruto's heart screamed, but the other didn't. He watched as the raven kept moving towards her and away from him.

He watched his only love leave him there on the porch of the house. His heart caught in his throat as the car backed out of the driveway and sped off into the night. _'Damn you! Damn you Sasuke!' _Naruto slammed the door and nearly shattered the windows. Storming into his study, he snatched up his laptop, and stuffed it into its bag. He moved to the bedroom, when his vision blurred with tears and his legs gave out. The pain in his chest was determined to consume him. Naruto's stomach twisted and turned, until he purged the contents of it. He started to cry harder as dry heaves wracked his frame, but the pain still refused to release him. His body now racked with sobs and everything hurt. "Please God, just let me go! Just let me get up and leave this place!"

He pushed himself up against the wall and he thought. _'No more! I have loved him enough. This time he let me go.' _Naruto quieted his sobs with that very thought and staggered to his feet. He tore the sheets from the bed, dropping them to floor. He moved over to his closest, pulling on a pair of denim and a light blue sweater. He dragged his bag out from under his bed and quickly filled it with his things. Naruto needed to get out of that house. First things first, though. He needed to put it all behind him.

He strode towards the kitchen, grabbing a trash bag. He went back to the room, stuffing the bed linen in the bag. _'Just, throw it away! Just throw it away because it meant nothing!'_ Naruto's heart began to throb, taking the wind out of him, for a moment. "Please!" He pleaded. _'Please, just let me do this. Let me get away from here!'_ The pain subsided enough for him to move again.

He closed the bag, grabbing his computer bag. He tossed the garbage bag onto the street corner as he moved towards his jeep. "There is nothing here for me." He gripped the steering wheel. "There was never anything here for me." He pulled out of the driveway, tires screeching on pavement. _'Just one stop and then I'm leaving this fucking place!'_

Naruto bolted up the stairwell. He needed to see her before he left, again. He slipped into the dark room only illuminated by a television. He could see Hinata and Shino asleep on the small hospital bed, the baby sleeping soundly just a few feet away. Naruto smiled at the scene as crystal colored irises flashed open. She smiled gently, reaching out to him like a child. "What are you doing here?" The timid woman whispered, but as the blond came closer, his face. His face was one full of pain and turmoil. "Naru, what is wrong?" He smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't stay. I can't be here any longer, my soul can't take it." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I really tried baby girl, but I can't stand it. It is so hard to breathe. It is time for me go." She could see that his love for the raven had finally broken her devoted friend. His eyes were faded and his smile was weak. She just nodded. "I understand, Naru. Just call me when you get back to California. I will let the others know." Naruto placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips. "I love you Hinata-sama. I will talk to you soon." She just nodded gently as the soft lips moved away from hers. Naruto kissed Hotaru and left the room as quietly as he had came.

Naruto groaned as he passed a sign that read: 'Hope you enjoyed Konoha! A piece of heaven on earth!' Naruto scoffed. _'Yeah, it is. If you are a demented psychopath! Fuck Konoha and fuck everything else!' _Naruto's phone began to vibrate with a text that read: _Meeting in Hinata's room! Within the hour, ASAP. *The Raven* _Naruto scoffed as he tossed his phone out the window. "I will get a new one. I always hated that fucking thing anyway."

*-*

"Okay, so what was so fucking important that it could not wait until noon? I have four children and that ain't easy!" The pink haired woman beamed beside a sulking raven. "Well! We are getting married today at three this afternoon!" She wrapped her arms around Sasuke, tightly. "We are so in love! And there is really no reason to wait, isn't that right Sasu!" The raven just nodded his head. _'Where is he?'_ "We just wanted you guys to know that we are going to the courthouse and we plan to have a huge reception in a few weeks!"

Hinata's face turned red, she could tell that Sasuke's thoughts were elsewhere. _'Is this why Naru ran?'_ She sighed. "Since everyone is here, I can tell you all that Naruto-san has left again." Everyone looked upset and Sasuke looked a little sick. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Who cares! He only leaves like that because he wants attention. I won't let him ruin this day for me! He can be such a child! We don't have time for such a childish adult, right hunny?" Behind his typical stoicism, the raven was lost in panic. "Right, hunny?! Hunny! Baby?! Sasuke!" His black eyes met green ones.

"We don't have time, right Sasuke?" He furrowed his brow as if she were speaking another language. She pulled on his arm, forcing him out of his jumbled thoughts. "Of course, Sakura." He answered in his usually monotone drawl. But it was only a mask. A mask that had only been created hours before.

*-*

"_See, baby. You did the right thing! You walked away and now we are together, like it is supposed to be!" Sakura wiped away her tears, smearing mascara. "It will be like nothing ever happened!" But, something had happened. Something that was beautiful and heartfelt, yet so fleeting. It had quieted Sasuke's mind and eased his soul into tranquility. "You won't leave the baby and me will you, my love?" Sasuke felt his body cringe at her words. "My love." The raven whispered. "Sasuke, answer me!" She screamed frantically._

_He closed his eyes, going back to just moments ago. Naruto had only whispered his name when he walked away, but he didn't dare look back. "Please Sasuke! Answer me!" She started to screech and cry, again. "Sakura, calm down. Yes, you are right. I would never leave the baby… or you." She smiled. "Good! We should get married, soon. No, we should get married today! Ino and Choji can be our witnesses!" Sasuke sighed as he thought. 'Our night will have to last me a lifetime, my love. Naruto, I'm sorry.' "Sakura, where is Ino?" Sakura squeaked. _

"_She is still at the hotel! Choji will go get her. Right now, let's go home so you can hold me. You want to hold me, don't you baby?" She touched the back of his neck with her soft hand. He looked over at her, she looked crazed. Things could no longer be undone. "Yes. I would love to hold, you." His heart ached at the statement, his soul seemed to crack although he smiled at her._

*-*

"Sasuke!" He looked at a grinning Kiba. "Man, you okay?" Sasuke just nodded his head. "Well, congrats!" Everyone hugged the one-sidedly happy couple. "Yes, Ten-ten and I wish you two the most joyful and youthful of unions." Lee spoke with a scowl. The raven just nodded as he was hugged by Ten-ten. "I am so happy to finally be getting married to my Sasu!"

*-*

_I remember that time that you told me _

_you said…_

_Love is touching souls._

_Surely, you touched mine…_

_Cause part of you pours out of me…_

_In these lines from time to time…_

_*-*_

Naruto chuckled painfully as he ejected the Joni Mitchell CD and tossed it out the window. "No offense Joni. I really don't need your bullshit at this moment!" He sneered. "Love is touching souls alright! And mine is fucking shattered!" _'I love you, Sakura.'_ Naruto felt tears fall over his scarred cheeks. "You were with me and spoke her name. The way you spoke, it was laced with so much love." Naruto wiped the tears away with his sleeve. _'You just couldn't love me.'_ Naruto's heart weighed heavily in his chest. "I'm stuck loving the one person who refuses to love me." Naruto wiped more tears away.

"Love is touching souls. I just couldn't reach yours. Can I really loathe you for it?" Naruto laughed at himself. "Even, now I cannot bring myself to despise you. I really am pathetic." Naruto let the tears flow down his face. He had seventeen hours. In those seventeen hours, he planned to say goodbye to the only person he had ever loved more than himself.

*-*

"I need go and pick up my things from Naruto's place. You can catch a ride with Ino." Sakura started to pout. "Why can't I go with you?" Sasuke put on his best smirk while he answered her. "You and Ino need to go find you a nice dress." Ino pulled her away. "Sasuke is right! We need to go find a nice little dress for the shotgun wedding!" Sasuke tried to give an encouraging smile, but he was too lost in his pain. He watched as the two women pulled off. He was left in a quiet half-empty parking lot and he leaned on the roof of his car.

'_I am so sorry, my love.' _Was all he could think as he slid into his car and pulled out of the lot. He drove towards the small house and his mind lingered on the intimate embraces and gentle touches of Naruto. When he stopped at the red light, he closed his eyes. Recalling the scent of the other vividly, of sun kissed fruit and cloves. _'It was rich and he tasted delectable. So, sweet and bitter…almost like a Muscatine.'_

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he pulled up to the empty house. Puzzled, he took note of the garbage bag on the curb and walked over to grab it. He pulled the bag onto the hood of his car and opened it. _'Naruto's linen?'_ He moaned as he inhaled the lingering scents of last night. The linen still smelled of sex and the other. He smirked. _"Not yet, Uchiha. I need more time to drink you in."_

He frowned darkly. Never again would he hear the other purr his name so sensuously. He had only held that love for a short time, but had still learned to crave it…To crave the other…To crave Naruto.

The pain was nearly suffocating, without any way to avoid it. There was no way to undo the damages that had been done. _'Sakura is pregnant with my child. There lies my future.'_ He took in a deep breath before closing the bag and tossing it into his trunk. He walked up to the door, pushing the key into the lock and turning it. Walking into the familiar space, he felt claustrophobic. He knew that it was his newly forming pain for the one he loved most of all. _'All this time, Dobe. All this time and you were made to love me.'_ He shook his head in disappointment at not seeing it before.

He flipped his phone open and dialed his assistant. "Mr. Uchiha?" Cherry chirped. "Cherry, could you be a dear and send a cleaning crew over to my friend's home. Have them clean it inside and outside. I want all of the food disposed of, from both the refrigerator and cupboards. Also, have them cover the furniture and set up an appointment for the fourth Wednesday of every month." He could hear a pen moving. "Did Mr. Naruto leave?" Sasuke shouldered his bag.

"Yes, Cherry. I don't think he is going to be coming back this time." It was starting to hurt to breathe, but he continued. "Did you get all that?" He heard the pen click. "Yes sir. Oh, good luck on your nuptials today." He rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe you just sent a memo to your parents and Itachi. Your father hit the roof, sir!" Sasuke smirked. "Please. Just like everything else in my life, it is simply good business. Thank you, Cherry." Sasuke flipped the phone closed and took a slow look around as he thought back on his favorite memory.

"_I carry your heart with me _

_(I carry it in_ _my heart)_

_I am never without it _

_(anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear_ _no fate_

_(for, you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I_ _want no world _

_(for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

_higher than the soul can hope or the mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart_

_(I carry it in my heart)"_

"_Alright dumbass, who wrote it?" Naruto grinned. "His name was E. E. Cummings and I just love his words." Sasuke smirked. "Well, what is so special about this poem in particular, Dobe?" The blond chuckled. "Because it was written for us! You carry my heart! You carry my heart with you, you are never without it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can I give it back? You are sort of annoying." Naruto narrowed his blues and the Uchiha snorted. "In that case, I will keep it. It's not that heavy." Naruto chuckled. "I always knew you were a sucker for me, Teme!" _

Sasuke smiled. _'We were only thirteen then, but he was right. That poem was written for us.'_

"Written before we were born and etched into our souls at a tender age. I love you, Naruto." He closed the door behind himself, locking it.

---------------------------------------------------The Courthouse------------------------------------------------------------

"_If anyone know of a reason for this union not be take place. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The presiding judged was silent, but neither Ino nor her husband would stop the union. "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss your beautiful bride." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where did you go for your honeymoon, sir?" Cherry crossed her ankles, her memo pad lying neatly on her knee. "Niagara Falls. I had a meeting and she is with child." He looked over at her with cold eyes. "So, no flying during the first trimester?" The raven nodded at his assistant's words. "No one else knows of the pregnancy, but I am sure that is not a problem." Cherry was always a keeper of his secrets. "Of course. But, I could have pushed the meeting back." Sasuke placed his hand under his chin.

"There is no need. She and I see one another plenty." Cherry looked at her serious boss curiously. There was no excitement in his voice or twinkle in his eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha is everything, okay?" That was why Cherry was such a faithful assistant, because she knew the man well. Well, enough to know that there was something off.

"I am doing what is expected of any man, Cherry. However, that does not make me the happiest of man." _'Just the saddest, with an immeasurable pain in my chest.'_ The dark skinned woman nodded. Her boss was an honorable man.

"You have a luncheon with your brother and father, today." She looked at her watch. "In about fifteen minutes actually. I ordered in from Cobalt." She handed him the information he had asked her to gather a week ago. "Here are the fiscal earnings from the last four years and projections for the next five, based on the proposed merger of Uchiha Industries and Banister Inc." The raven nodded as he stood, pulling on his suit jacket. "Thank you, Cherry pie." Her nickname, made a smile spread across her face. "You are most welcome, sir." He heaved a sigh before heading towards the boardroom.

*-*

Naruto looked over at the closed blinds of his overly large windows. Curling up on his side, he pulled the heavy covers over his head. _'It has to be about noon, which makes it noon back home with him.'_ The memories of the other refused to let his go. Holding on tight enough to render him useless. "Please God! Just let me let go of him! Even just a little a bit!" He closed his eyes as the pain radiated from his chest and throughout the length of his body. His stomach knotted as he rushed to bathroom and dropped to his knees.

Vomiting into the toilet, his fingers clutched weakly at the seat. It had been like that for over a week now. He had not yet left the safety of his apartment. His phone rang constantly, he was sure the voicemail was full and that his email was bursting with messages. He had only made one phone call since he returned to California.

"_Naru! Thank God, you're okay. I kept trying to call your cell but it just went to voicemail." He sighed. "I think I must have left it at one of the rest areas. I will get another soon. Why the urgency to speak to me, Hina?" She swallowed hard. "Well. Sasuke got married yesterday. And, I wanted see if you were okay." Naruto's eyes became cloudy and his chest started to constrict. _

"_Oh, okay. Hey Hina, I will call you back later." She sighed. "Very well." Naruto tossed the phone against the wall shattering it. He destroyed anything and everything in his reach, before collapsing in a heap onto his marble floor._

Naruto vomited again as the memory of his last night in Konoha washed over him, taking his heart hostage again. "Please just ease up a little. I cannot live like this! Please, just a little!"

**

* * *

**

^^*, I am sorry if it took to long but, I usually update on Thurs. or Fri. This is a special treat because I am going to try and get another chapter out! Hpt, You are so pushy and I just met you! But, I love an eager reader! Lia, try not to think so much! LOL Reserve all the good brainpower for me! Pants, Blood, Lee, Fox, 5, Blue, Airi, 8080, 17,Deidara, and anyone else who reviews on a regular bases! Try not to kill me! Honestly, the story has a mind of its own and Mad is a bad influence!

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Livable

**Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Livable

* * *

'_Not yet, Uchiha. I need more time to drink you in.'_ Sasuke was torn from his memory of his blond, by his father's voice. Sasuke looked at his father with curious eyes. "I am sorry Father, what did you say?"

"Honestly boy, is newly-wedded bliss that perfect?" Sasuke just scowled at his father. "I was asking if there was any new business." Itachi cleared his throat. "Actually, there is. I have decided to take a sabbatical to pursue a rising interest." Sasuke tilted his head childishly as he responded.

"Come again?" He was sure he heard his asshole of a brother wrong. "Hn." The eldest set back in his chair. "He cannot be serious. You cannot be serious. We are in the middle of a merger, you ass!" Sasuke turned to his father who was watching the exchange between his two sons. "Father, you cannot possibly allow this!"

Fugaku patted his younger son's hand, sympathetically. "I leave tomorrow. My aid and proxy, Kisame has been brought up to date on our current activities and any of my projects in the future. He has been given instruction as to how to vote at stockholder meetings. As of Friday, he shall be ready to assume my position."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the other continued. "Besides, father already approved it. The merger is your baby, not mine. I see no need to interfere." In unison, they rose, and Itachi and Fugaku left the young raven in the boardroom alone. Seething with anger, Sasuke spat harshly. "What is your game, Itachi?"

Naruto slipped on his gray sweater as he stepped out onto his terrace. The rain was coming down in sheets. He curled up in an Adirondack chair with a cigarette hanging between his lips as he watched the storm continue its onslaught. He hadn't written anything in weeks. Just a couple of days ago he received a voicemail informing him that his editor was being changed. The blonde huffed as he thought aloud. "Never fucking mind that Adonia and I have been together since I fucking started this stupid writing shit." He sighed. "What kind of job is writing any fucking away?!" He exhaled the smoke slowly, pushing it through his flared nostrils.

He thought about nothing in particular as his mind swam in a liquor-soaked haze. Naruto had taken up drinking. It was the only thing that kept him from vomiting. He chuckled as he tossed his butt out into the storm. "Fuck it! Like this editor is going to make me get shit done, anyway!" Naruto had missed his deadlines for his last couple of chapters. Alcohol, in concert with his agony kept the prospects of churning out stories for the eager masses into a daunting project.

"It is not like I give a shit anyway!" Naruto sighed as he moved towards his kitchen. He pulled a glass from his cabinet and began to rummage through the liquor bottles that littered his countertops and stove. He began to pout when he soon realized that he was down to his last drop of cognac, but it was better than nothing. He popped the cap and chugged it, forgetting the glass on the counter. "I guess I need to call Coleman's Wines and Spirits, again. You got to love a liquor stores that delivers!"

Naruto negligently dropped the bottle. Seemingly detached , he watched as it hit the floor, cracked and shattered. He shrugged as he turned and pulled the phone from its cradle. From memory, he dialed the number that he had come to know so well.

A smooth voice rang out. "Coleman's Wines and Spirits! Andy Coleman speaking. How may I help you this evening?" Naruto tried not to chuckle. But, in his inebriated state, it was hard to control. "Yes, Andy. You can! This is Naruto again. I was wondering if you could bring me a few things." The young man cleared his throat. "Yes sir, Naruto, sir!" The boy was a fan and Naruto knew it so the boy would do just about anything.

"I am going to need two bottles of cognac, three bottles of vodka, two bottles of amoretti sour, and something randomly strong that I have never heard of." The young man chuckled. "Alright, Mr. Naruto! Your order will be out shortly. Do you want to use the card we have on file?" Naruto chuckled. "Of course Andy! I will be sure to send a book along for you as well!" Naruto hung up with a grin. Moving to a bookshelf, he pulled out one of his books and opened it. Rummaging through the glass mess for a pen, he managed to find a marker. With his teeth, he tugged the top of the pen off. Musing for a moment, he gave up on witty prose and inscribed a simple message.

_To Andy,_

_The best damn booze seller I know! Thanks a million and one!_

_N.H.U._

Naruto dropped the marker onto the floor and spat the cap in another direction. He went over the foyer, dropping the book off on the small table. _'This is tolerable. I can live this way! This is livable.'_ Naruto thought as he made his way back on to his terrace with a cigarette in hand.

Loud and obnoxious knocking woke Naruto from his drunken stupor. He held his head as the sound continued, forcing its way into his skull. In response, his brain slammed against his skull. That was the only downfall to his life of inebriation. An affliction of blindingly agonizing headaches.

"Fuck it. I will just drink some more and it will go away." He was getting pissed. Whoever it was that was making the racket! Was not going to cease any time soon. Why wouldn't they go the fuck away? Naruto tore himself from his chair and stomped towards the door. "What?!" Naruto's mouth fell open at the smirking Uchiha. "What in the fuck!?" Naruto screeched out.

"What? Are you not happy to see me, Naruto?" Naruto's brain was trying desperately to process the information his eyes were feeding it, but there was too much post-alcohol induced pain. "Huh?" Was all the poor blond could manage. "I am sure you can do better than that. After all, I am your best friend's o-nii-san." The eldest raven moved passed the slightly stunned blonde. "Naruto? Why does this place look like shit and smell like a brewery? Oh, let me guess. You know of my otouto-san and his new bride?" Itachi lifted some random things and looked them over. "It is a shame he never saw just how much you loved him." Naruto grabbed at his aching head.

"Itachi. What is it that you want, exactly?" The Uchiha turned fully towards the exhausted looking blonde. "I am your new editor, Naruto." The blonde chuckled as he moved towards his kitchen. "Itachi, since when do you work for anyone? I doubt if they let just anyone start editing books." Naruto pulled a chilled bottle of vodka from the refrigerator, pouring the clear liquid into a small glass. His mirth was short lived at the next spate of words.

"Naruto you are correct when you say I work for no one. That is why I bought Sharingan publishing. And you sir, you are fucking with my money. You have missed three deadlines. You look like shit. Quite frankly, you are living like shit." Naruto shrugged as he took another drink.

"So? Just cancel my contract. I won't fight it! I just can't do anything right now!" Itachi kicked his way through the trash. "I am sorry, Naruto. That is not an option. You are one of the most profitable writers with Sharingan. I cannot just let you go. Are you letting my otouto turn you into some sniveling girl? I always thought you were strong. A little obtuse, but strong. Willing to push through anything." Itachi snatched the bottle before the blond had time to grab for it. "It is eight in the morning, Naruto-san" The blond smiled.

"All the more reason to start now! That means by noon, I will be nice and smashed!" Itachi rolled his eyes. "You are ruining your career because you cannot have what you want?" Itachi sneered. "What a pathetic way to live your life. No wonder otouto chose the girl." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what you are talking about!" Itachi snickered as he poured the clear liquor down the drain. "Oh, I understand perfectly. My otouto is handling a merger, talking up clients, and living a rather good life. While you are just a pathetic, shell of your former self. Binge drinking, smoking like a chimney, and living like shit. Oh! I almost forgot. You are pissing away your career. The one thing I know for a fact that my otouto loved most about you was your uncanny ability to make something out of absolutely nothing." Itachi shook his head.

"What a shame. Your career will amount to jack shit when you are done crying like a little bitch." Naruto rolled his eyes. The fucker had obviously made his point. Naruto huffed as he made his way to his phone and dialed information. "Yes. Carson City, California. I am looking for 'Terry's Maid Service'." The blonde grabbed at his aching head again as the operator connected his call. _'I am going to make you so proud of me that it hurts, teme!'_ Naruto thought as his brain thumped around in his skull. Itachi smirked as he emptied the rest of the liquor bottles. _'Otouto, you sure do know how to pick them.'_

"Sakura. Would you please just calm down." The pink haired woman took a deep breath and continued. "I just want you to make it home early for a change! I hardly ever get to see you anymore! I only want to feel special, Sasu. Don't you want me to feel special?!" Her erratic behavior was starting to press ever so slightly on his nerves.

"Yes, Sakura, I do. But, now is not the time. I am in the final stages a very lucrative deal. Everything must go as smoothly as possible to keep the Uchiha clan from eating out of garbage cans." He pulled the phone from his ear as she started to whine. "I need you here with me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he handed his assistant a folder. "Cherry, fax these to the lawyer. Make sure you call to request an email confirmation." Cherry furrowed her brow. "Is he still in his office?" Sasuke just nodded as she hurried out of the office.

"Is Cherry still there?" Sasuke pulled another file, trying to organize the paperwork from the other company. "Of course she is. Wherever I am, Cherry is not too far behind." Sasuke frowned as he looked at the paper. "I don't think I am comfortable with you and Cherry being there alone. Maybe you should look into transferring her somewhere else?" Sasuke chuckled at the truly paranoid and idiotic statement.

"Cherry has been with me since I became VP of this department. I am not giving her up because you decided on a whim that you are uncomfortable." A shrill squeal came from the phone. "It is not like I am asking you to fire her! Just remove her as your assistant!"

Sasuke didn't have time for this. Not today. "Look Sakura. I am sorry you are feeling a little insecure. However, Cherry does her job effectively and efficiently. She knows how things are run, and she knows how I want things done. There is no one who can take her place. Then again, there is no one I would let take her position. She is the best and I need the best by my side." He tossed the paper back on the desk. "Now any issues you may or may not have are irrelevant. Cherry will being staying put. You will just have to play big girl and deal with it." He watched as Cherry made her way back into the office.

"I have work that needs to be finished. I do not have time for this. Cherry is no longer to be a topic of discussion. Do you understand me Sakura-chan?" The woman managed a small "Uh huh." The Uchiha took a deep breath. "I will be home as soon as I am done here." Sasuke slammed the phone, his head swimming from his anger.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you all right?" He rubbed at his temples groaning. "You know Cherry, there are some things that you are bound to regret for the rest of your life." She smiled as she started to organize the mess on his desk. "Hey, Mr. Uchiha? Why don't you go home. I can handle this. It seems to me that all she wants to be told is that she is still pretty" She winked at him with her lavender colored eyes. "From my experience, that is what all pregnant women want." Sasuke smirked. "All she wants is to be told she is pretty, huh?" She nodded, her black curls bobbing with the movement.

"I hate to leave you with so much. Most of it is useless." She shook her head. "I am sure that I can complete the task in a few hours. The important things will be scanned and sent to your email." She giggled as her boss frowned. "Just go home to your pregnant wife. I will handle it. Goodnight, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke knew better to argue with his favorite assistant. He simply slipped his bag over his shoulder and gave a nod as he exited his office. He took the elevator to the parking deck. His thoughts shifted to his conversation. Maybe he had been a little too hard on Sakura. _'It is not her fault she is pregnant. It was my choice to stay and get married. It was all my choice._' He quickly stepped from the elevator and into the dimly lit parking deck. He took a look at his watch, noting that it was a quarter past eight. He smirked at his next thought. _'She deserves a little something special.'_

Sasuke pulled up to his home in the suburb that was chosen simply because his other friends lived there. He pocketed the small blue box as he pulled his bag from the car and headed towards the red brick home. A small breeze blew, carrying the scent of honeysuckle and lemons trees. _'It smells just like summer. You would love it, Naru.'_ He sighed as the front door opened with a creaking sound. Frowning, he saw an unhappy looking Sakura standing on the other side of the doorjamb.

"I hate it when you just end conversations like that! I am only saying that she might cause trouble for you in the future! Female assistants are known to gossip around the water cooler and I am sure she is very feminine! I have her seen her enough to know. Would it kill her to wear a knee length skirt? Or a shorter heel?" Sasuke sighed, pushing gently past his nagging wife, who was determined to make her point. He placed his bag in his desk chair as she continued her rant as to why it would be best to transfer the assistant he had always had. "I would feel more comfortable. Don't you want me to be comfortable?!" He swore the stomp of her foot was merely in his imagination.

Ignoring her words for the moment, he pulled his things from his bag and started up his computer. When he looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "I cannot lose my baby from stressing over whether or not you are messing around with her!" Sasuke almost chuckled. Skillfully, he managed to swallow it before speaking. "Sakura, Cherry is more interested in you than she is me. She is a lesbian, always has been. As for the baby, I am sure it will be fine. Uchiha's are strong and I doubt that the baby lacks our resilient genetics." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Cherry is good at keeping all my secrets. She always will be. I have something for you." He pulled the blue box from his pants pocket, holding it out to her. She snatched the box as she traced the name of the jewelry company she loved so well. "Tiffany's." She whispered as she opened the box. Her eyes sparkled at the new diamond filled key necklace. "Is this the key to your heart, my lover?" He pulled the necklace from its box and placed it around her neck. "If that is what you chose for it to represent, then that is fine with me." She grinned as she ran to the nearest mirror.

"I made an appointment with my gynecologist tomorrow morning. It is just a check-up to see how far I am along and to start me on prenatal vitamins." She turned with her hands still on the expensive new piece of jewelry. "I want you go because this is our baby!" He simply nodded as she hurried from the room.

Naruto pushed himself harder. Long unused muscles burned in protest. His breath came in sharp pants as his feet pounded the pavement.

"_Alright dumbass, who wrote it?" Naruto grinned. "His name was E. E. Cummings and I just love his words." Sasuke smirked. "Well, what is so special about this poem in particular, Dobe?" The blond chuckled. "Because it was written for us! You carry my heart! You carry my heart with you, you are never without it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can I give it back? You are sort of annoying." Naruto narrowed his blues and the Uchiha snorted. "In that case, I will keep it. It's not that heavy."_

Naruto found himself replaying that day over in his head since he had stop drinking a few days back. It was if his body was punishing him with a slow torture. _'Why carry my heart if you never really wanted to?'_ Naruto felt hot tears stream down his face, forcing him into a sprint. He was ready for the pain to stop and for something new to take root. Hatred refused be planted. But, numbness seem to be only a few more prayers away. _"In that case, I will keep it. It's not that heavy."_

"I guess you do love me, Teme. Just not enough to give me a lifetime." Naruto wiped the tears away with his sleeve. _'What a damn shame.'_ He groaned as he felt the fire in his muscles slow his pace. "You cannot run from yourself forever." Naruto shot a glare at his unwanted running partner, the eldest raven. "I sure wish you would leave me the fuck alone, Itachi." The eldest simply replied with a small, "Hn." Naruto scoffed. "You know I really hate that smug ass reply! I will get the chapters done. You do not have to stalk me!" Itachi smirked. "Until I get what I want, you are stuck with me. By the way, we need to find you a new assistant." Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. Not until Colby makes his decision." Itachi had already planned for the resistance. "It will only be temporary. At least until your Colby decides. I called a few friends of mine. They referred me to a pair. They are apparently very talented." Naruto pouted. "I am not paying two fucking assistants!" Itachi shook his head. "One is an assistant and the other is a bodyguard. You need both. It seems some of your fan mail has gotten pretty aggressive. As your boss, I don't want anyone cutting off those pretty little fingers of yours." Naruto cringed. Itachi only chuckled. _'It will only be a matter of time, otouto, before he is warming my bed.'_

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed eagerly as the couple waited for the doctor to back. "I wish he would hurry up. I am ready to get this over with!" Sasuke nodded as his phone began to vibrate and his wife frowned. "Sasu! We are in the middle of something very important!" Sasuke looked at the phone and frowned. "I am sorry, but I have to take this." He stood as the doctor was coming into the room. "Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke nodded as he exited the room. "Do you want to wait for your husband Mrs. Uchiha?" She shook her head as he hooked a foot around a low rolling stool and sat down.

"Well. Mrs. Uchiha it appears that you are not pregnant. You elected to take the birth control method that produces little to no menstrual cycle." Sakura almost fell over. "That can't be right! Please! Tell me this is a cruel joke. Tell me you are just playing around! I have to be pregnant! I just have to be pregnant!" The doctor looked over the paperwork.

"No, Mrs. Uchiha. It is not. We ran the test twice. Both results came back negative for pregnancy. However, it appears that both of your ovaries are functioning. Both fallopian tubes are healthy. And your cervix is a nice healthy pink. I am sure a young woman like your self can get pregnant without any serious problem!" She lowered her head. "He is going to leave me! I cannot let that happen!" The doctor furrowed his brow in confusion. "Mrs. Uchiha, I am sorry. There is nothing I can do about that. But, I am sure Mr. Uchiha is more understanding than that." Sakura was close to tears as the doctor exited the room. _'What is going to happen? He is going to leave me for that blond fucker as soon as we are out of here! I can't tell him.'_

"Fuck!" She almost tore her red dress as she pulled it over her head. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. "He doesn't love me. There is no reason for him to stay." She pouted as she slipped on her boots. _'He probably won't even wait until the ink is dry on the annulment before he goes running off!'_ "Oh my God." The half prayer was all she could manage, before she exited the doctor's office crashing into her perfect husband.

"You okay? Thank the heavens I caught you. You need to be more careful." She nodded dumbly, losing the will to speak as the situation became most dire in her mind. "How is everything? Is the baby alright?" She smiled warmly. _'I will not lose him, not to you! Not to someone like you, Naruto!' _

"Yes! The baby is great. I am, umm, about a month along. He said that I am gaining weight at a good rate! He said that I should be fine, and, ummm, yeah! Everything is great!" Sasuke chuckled. "I am glad to know that everything is great. Do you want to drop off your prescription?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, lost at the question. "Prescription?" He sighed as he moved her towards the elevator. "Your prenatal vitamins. Do you want to drop off the prescription before I walk you back to your car?" _'Think Sakura! Fucking think!'_

"Umm, about that? I had them call it in! I will pick it up on my way back home!" Sasuke looked at his watch. He didn't have time to get them now any way. There was a meeting he absolutely had to attend within the next fifteen minutes. "Alright. But, make sure to pick it up. Cherry said you need to start taking them immediately." The nervous pink haired woman just nodded, still trapped in her own thoughts. She barely noticed the lips pressed to her cheek or the sound of footsteps receding. _'I need to think! I can do this! I just need a little outside help! Someone who won't snitch and will help me lie. Who do I know? Who do I know?!'_

"_Who the fuck can get me out of this mess?" _Green eyes widened before narrowing in calculation. Delving into her Prada bag, she removed her phone. Hastily dialing a number, she cursed softly, yet fluidly as the other line remained unanswered. Soon, her muted ire was eased by the voice that spoke. "It's me. I need your help."

**

* * *

**

Yayforlemo, Okay so it is a Naruto and Sasuke fic so they better! And the end will be coming soon, so it is cool! It was very heartbreaking, but that is what makes it that awesome! Nik, Sakura is horrible! That is what makes her a damn good villain! And I hope sure you liked this chapter, because it was fun writing! Blueberry, we could not just torture the dobe and not have a little fun! Lia, you know we couldn't let her have everything! She is a bitch and besides she needs to earn her keep! Okay as for my new reviewers, welcome! You came at a great time! And people we have a few gentlemen loving what we do, Yay! Halskr types like he is hot! LOL Anyway, Thanks to my reviewers and just plain old readers! 5,17,8080,Lee,Blood, Deidara, Kim, Airi, Boss, and all my other regulars! Man, there is nobody like you guys! Yuki, welcome to the official mix!

* * *

**I have a note from Mad 'the motherfucking shit' Mardigan! **

_**Darling readers- there will be a happy ever after and a happy never after. Please recall that the darkest hour is always before dawn, love conquers all, Karma is a bitch. Good triumphs over evil. Winners never quit, Quitters never win.**_

_**Hang in there, kidlets**_

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	11. Chapter 11:Coming to, sucks

**Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:Coming to, sucks

* * *

"Well Hell! If it isn't the princess of Phi Gamma Nu! How may I be of service?" The other voice giggled. "Oh! I heard that you took that fine piece of man off the market! God! I used to ride him like the champion bull he was!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "You little twit! Shut up about fucking my husband! I suddenly remember why I only talk to you once a month! I need your help, Karin. And I need it, like now!" The other woman squealed in delight. "What can I do for you? Do you need help taming that sexy beast of yours?" Sakura groaned. "Could you please keep your disgusting mind off my husband? I need your other talents, so that I may keep the life I have grown accustom to." The other woman giggled, again. "My sister of Phi Gamma Nu! Who would you like to con? What con will we be running? Or, are we using my actual degree for this? You know I detest real work!" Sakura sighed as she slid into her car.

"I think it will require a bit of both. Just meet me at Cobalt in like, fifteen minutes." The other woman shifted around a bit. "Karin! Goddamn it!" The other woman smacked her lips. "Gosh! Could you be any pushier? I will be there in fifteen! Jeez, princess Nu! You are still such a bitch!" Sakura ended the call abruptly as she raced towards Cobalt. _'I have to keep him! I have worked so hard to get here!'_

"Itachi! If you keep hovering near me, I am going to stab you with my favorite pen!" Naruto looked up in those gorgeous crimson pools and narrowed his blues in purpose. "And I would hate to ruin my favorite pen, Uchiha." There was a small giggle from the door to the office. "Good grief, Mr. Naruto. You certainly are cranky." The male with the perfectly girlish figure observed as he placed the cup of tea in front of the twitching blonde, who he was currently employed by. "You know, Haku. This fucker strolls into my life, makes me clean this place up, gets me a new assistant, a scary ass bodyguard. On top of all that, the son of a bitch takes my booze away! I am sorry, but all of it makes me a little fucking tense!" Naruto looked around nervously. "Where is Zabuza, anyway?" The beautiful Haku smiled gently.

"He is currently securing the perimeter. I can go check his progress?" Itachi nodded to the pretty brunet, sending him off towards his lover and friend. "Naruto. I am simply here for your benefit and to make sure you don't waste anymore of my money. Deadlines have to be met or the bottom line is bruised. I hate bruised bottom lines. They mean my money is being fucked with. I hate when my money is fucked with." Naruto rolled his eyes as he finished up and printed the last of chapter for his annoying editor to read. Naruto pulled the papers from the printer handing them to the eldest raven. "Could you scurry away now and find some new place to occupy? You are making me nervous, all in my space!" Itachi smirked as he left the small office. Leaving Naruto to relax and sip his tea. He smiled as he let his mind wander back into the past.

"_Sasuke. You know sometimes I think the world is much too big and that I am missing something." Naruto smiled as he lay beside his friend. "We are always missing something, dobe. You just have to enjoy what you have and hold on to it. You. On the other hand, need to hold on really tight. Shit has been known to slip through your fingers." Sasuke chuckled softly. "Fuck you, teme! Not everyone was born with the swagger of an Uchiha. Some of us are stuck at the shittier end of the gene pool!" Sasuke sighed. "You thinking that way is a problem in itself. You are perfect the way you are." Sasuke smirked. "Clumsiness and annoying personality are just a few of the reasons you are perfect." Naruto just grinned at the other. "Stop looking at me like that, dobe, or I am going to kick your ass." Naruto chuckled. "Aww teme! You know you love it!"_

"Where the fuck do you go when you have that idiotic look on your face?" Naruto frowned at the Uchiha who had to come back through his office door. "Why?! Are you planning to fuck that up too?!" Itachi rolled his eyes. "Please. All you are doing is pining for my otouto like a wet dog in heat." Naruto sighed, it was really no point. "There has to be a reason for your presence in this room. How can I get rid of you?" Itachi walked over to the oak desk, dropping the newly printed chapter. "The character's name is Naomi, not Sasuke." Naruto gathered the pages in his hand, rereading the written words carefully. Sure enough, he had managed to name Sasuke each time.

"What the fuck?" The blonde pouted as he turned back to the computer to put in Naomi. "Why do you love my otouto so much?" Naruto smiled as he kept fixing the errors. "He made me love myself. He made me love him heart and soul. He never once discouraged me. He always supported me and gave me what I needed." Naruto looked at the other. "Well, he used to anyway." Naruto turned back to the computer. "But, those are the reasons. And, that is why he will never love me." Itachi could see that the blonde felt the truth of his own words. "You know Naruto, you need a distraction. One that will simply disappear when it has served its purpose." Naruto sighed. "Prostitution is illegal. And, I personally find them to be- icky." Itachi smirked. "I can assure you that prostitution is not what I have in mind." Naruto grinned as he started to print out his newly altered chapter. "What? Are you marketing yourself to me?" Itachi lifted his brow challengingly. "And what if I am?"

"I thought I was rather specific. Fifteen minutes, Karin! Fuck! Can you not tell time?" Karin rolled her eyes as she walked up to the seething pink haired woman. "You know, Princess Nu, you could be a little nicer. I am sure this is not going to pay well" Sakura looped her arm with the pretty redhead. "I cannot pay you. But you get to use that degree you earned." The redhead sighed. "If I wanted to be a real doctor, I would have done it ages ago! I can make just as much lying on my back or just conning some poor sucker!"

She shrugged. "Either way, it is a lot less work than being a doctor and dealing with the ill! Fuckers always want to be taken care of!" Karin shivered in disgust. "What are we doing anyway?" Sakura pulled her over to the balcony and they took a seat at the table.

"I need to keep Sasuke! It is so important that I keep him!" Karin lifted brow. "You married him right? If you married him, where the fuck is he going to go?!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "He is not in love with me! He married me because of the pregnancy. It is the only reason why he married me." Karin stopped the small waiter. "Can I get a chocolate martini for myself and an apple martini for Princess Nu?" The waiter nodded as he hurried off. "A false positive, huh? That happens a lot more often than you would think. So, the sexy Sasuke is in love with someone else? It has to be that blonde friend of his!" Sakura bit her lip at the correct assumption.

"I always knew he loved him! The way they acted towards each other. How they would drop everything for one another. Sasuke would always leave me alone in his room to go hangout with that blond idiot!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't care about that! I care that I may lose the one thing I have wanted since my senior year of high school! I just need to buy some time or just trick him into staying with me!" Karin placed her hand thoughtfully under her chin. "I don't see why I cannot start up a doctor's office. Papa has been begging me to do something with my medical degree. So, this could totally get him off my back and out of my ass!" Karin took a quick sip on the martini.

"I am sure I can find a nurse. I heard Deidara's punk ass is out of work again. Between the three of us, I am sure we can make the sexy beast think you are pregnant. Oh! You can have a tragic miscarriage from stress! Stress of him working late hours! Or, even the fear of him cheating!" She shrugged. "Who gives a fuck? I am sure you can ham it up." Sakura was desperate! She would do anything to keep him. _'I will do anything to keep Sasuke from that fucking freak!'_

Naruto stiffened in his chair as the sweet breath settled next to his ear. Obviously, he had missed a step, because Itachi looked quite serious. "Ummm, e-excuse me? I think I am going deaf. Or hallucinating. That is the only way I could have heard what I thought I did." The sweet breath caressed his skin sending shivers down his spine. _'God! It feels like him!'_ The Uchiha smirked. "And? If it were a hallucination, would you go with it? Would you follow that delirium to the end? Could you allow yourself to enjoy the intoxication that has nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the release sex brings? With me?" Itachi let his whisper linger on his lips as he watched the blonde's eyes roll back into his head.

'_God, he even sounds like him!'_ Naruto took a deep breath and he soon realized the scent was different. Sasuke smelled of water lilies and hot wet pavement. Instead, the scents of lavender, freshly mown grass, and sun-baked earth enveloped his sense of smell. Naruto sighed as his brain came back from the wishes of his body. _'Yeah, he sounds similar. But he is not Sasuke Uchiha. Instead, he is Itachi Uchiha, the more cunning and conniving of the two.'_ Naruto pulled the chapter from the printer.

"It would be nice to forget. But it would just be me using you as a substitute. And I just ain't got the heart to use someone in such a way."

Itachi snatched the reprinted chapter. "I would be a willing participant. After all, in time that which makes us similar will be forgotten in the face of what makes us different. My otouto will swiftly become a fondly recalled memory."

Naruto could only pray for some other emotion to consume him! "Itachi, have you forgotten that I have known you since I was a child? There is room in your heart for only three things. Those three things are your mother, your father, and in your own sadistic way, your little brother. I am damn near certain that you are too evil to just be selfless. There is a price for your charity. I am absolutely positive that it is much too high for me to pay!"

Itachi simply replied with a small, "Hn." Disappearing through the door and down the hall, Naruto found himself watching the eldest of the raven's walk. _'He certainly moves like him.'_ Naruto chuckled as he lit his cigarette.

"_Naruto wake your dumb ass up." Naruto pouted at the angry looking Sasuke. "What in the fuck are you dreaming about? I could hear you all the way in my room." Sasuke pushed the blond over, occupying the space next to him. "I don't know! I guess it was just one of those stupid night terrors, again. You would think at the age of eighteen that I would be over scary dreams." Sasuke chuckled as he slid under the warm blanket. "No. That sounds pretty much right on target for you. You still have an overactive imagination and a pout that would put any five- year old to shame." Naruto chuckled. _

"_It's because mine has been finely tuned over these many years!" Sasuke yawned." Your pout, or your imagination?" At his friend's look of ire, he snorted "I couldn't agree more. You remember that time you swore that Freddy Krueger was under the bed when we were like ten? We had to sleep together for a week, before I convinced you that he was just a character." Naruto smiled as he turned into his warmth. _

"_That fucker was way too creepy!" Naruto yawned. "Where are we going tonight?" The Uchiha smirked. "We are going to Italy. Where the air tastes of grapes and wheat, where the sky is as blues as sapphires. The festivals are going on and the flags are flying high. The colors in Italy are vibrant. So you have to bring your shades, dumbass. The sunflowers are starting to come in beautifully. I am going to take pictures while you write everything down." Sasuke looked over to see the blond fast asleep. "Night, dumbass Dobe."_

Sasuke woke up to pink hair on his shoulder and almost frowned. His memories were invading his dreams every night and there was nothing he could do. For weeks, he had tried to get up the strength to call, but one thing always stopped him… _'What do I say?'_ The very thought made him hang up the phone every time.

"Baby, do you want some coffee?" The pinkette stretched and started to run her hand down his thigh. He quickly moved out of the bed and into the bathroom. He was beginning to despise the feeling of her hands touching; rubbing and brushing against him. It was difficult to keep the revulsion he felt from being shown on his face, and his wife was starting to notice.

"Do you not like the way I touch you?" Sasuke looked up from the sink as he rinsed his mouth. "I just don't feel comfortable. Now that you are pregnant, I don't want to hurt the baby. I just want to make sure that everything is fine before we resume sexual activity." Sakura frowned as she watched her husband wash his face. "If you make an appointment and let me ask a few questions, I think that will alleviate my worry." Sasuke kissed his wife on the top of her head. He looked at his watch, noting the dial read six a.m. "I want to get a long run in. Call the doctor to make that appointment for this week." Sasuke pulled on his running clothes and took the iPod from his nightstand, vanishing down the hallway.

She could feel her nervousness rising as she walked towards the window. She watched as her husband jogged up the street and out of sight. She quickly pulled her cell phone from the charger. Biting her lower lip, she quickly pressed four on the speed dial. "Yes, Princess Nu?" Sakura scowled at the stupid nickname she had earned back in college. "He won't touch me! I need to set up an appointment! He won't touch me!" Sakura could feel tears in her eyes as she clenched her fist in frustration. "Calm down. It is because of the baby. All men just want to be careful. Because he is not sure what is safe, right?" Sakura hit her head against the wall. "That is what he says! But, I know better! I have been with him long enough to know that I am losing him! I cannot let this happen, 'Rin! Jesus! I need you to set up an appointment for Thursday, at the latest!" The redhead groaned.

"Princess Nu, it is not that easy to just set up a doctor's office and make it look legitimate! All of it takes time and I ain't even getting paid for this! It is more like a pet project for an old friend. I am sorry, but I need another week!" Sakura shook her head.

"Who was your alibi when you needed one? Me! Who kept you from being booted from the sorority house? Me! Who lied when the issue of misappropriation of Phi Gamma Nu funds came up? Me. Every time, it was my ass on the line, covering for you. All I am asking is for you to help me keep my husband. Please! Just help me keep my husband, please!" Karin sighed. "Jeez! You don't have to pitch a fit! I am going to help Deidra finish up his current job. And we will be ready by Thursday about noon. Is that cool, Princess Nu?" Sakura wiped her tears away. "Yes! That will be great!" She hung up quickly moving towards the kitchen. _'It will be fine! Everything will be just fine!' _

"Princess Nu, we sort of ran into a problem." Sakura frowned. The appointment was scheduled for tomorrow! "What kind of problem 'Rin?"

The other snorted nervously. "Well. The fake ultrasound machine got busted on its way here. The good news is that there is another one available, but my crew and I have to finish staging. That is why I am calling you. I need you to go see Big Eddie and get that other machine!" Sakura felt her stomach knot. "I can't do that! I don't deal with thugs, or with the mafia!"

Karin giggled. "Big Eddie is not a thug! He is in the mafia, but he is strictly distribution. If you are scared, just find some random guy to ride with you. Though, I doubt that you will need him. The address is 4578 Courtier Rd. It is in the warehouse district. Just get it and get here as soon as possible! Thanks Princess Nu!" The line went dead, and she began wracking her brain. _'Who can help? Who makes me feel safe?'_ A smile spread across her face as she quickly dialed a number she had tried to forget. The phone was answered after one ring.

"Lee! Thank God, you answered the phone! I've been missing you so bad, lover! I was wondering if you could do me a little favor. You know, for old times' sake?" The young man had yet to speak, but she pushed forward. "My girlfriend is setting up her new doctor's office and she needed me to pick up her, ummm, machine from the warehouse district. I could really use a knight in shining armor!" The young man cleared his throat.

"No. I will not be helping you today or in the near future. However, I will warn you just this once. I believe there is a chance that the child you are carrying could also be mine. If the baby is indeed mine, I will take action and start full custody proceedings. I see no reason for us to have any further communication, until that glorious day of birth." Sakura could feel the tears running down her face and staining her blouse.

"I love you, Lee! Don't you love me anymore? You said you would always love me!" She could feel her chest start to ache.

"It is not that at all, Sakura. I just cannot let myself be jerked around by you anymore. I am sorry, but I have to look out for what is best for me. I cannot just sit by and let that Uchiha raise my offspring. I have rights you know. I will not let you trample on them."

She slid down the wall. "Do you love me Lee? You always say it. But, do you really mean it? You said you would do anything for me once, was that a lie?!" Lee was always weak for her and now would not be any different.

Lee folded like a house of cards under her desperate cries. "Yes! I do love you and I will do anything!" She let the tears slow at the declaration of the other. "If I tell you… you said anything, Lee-san!" She wiped at her face with her sleeve.

"I am not pregnant. But, I need Sasuke to think I am, at least until I figure out how to tell him. I need to keep him in my life! I know I sound silly, but I deserve him in my life!" Her voice was a little hoarse, but the desperation had her on edge.

"Sakura-chan, I love you enough to keep your secret. On the other hand, I will not aid you in your scheme. You claim to love him. Yet, you wish to fool him with a lie? I may not like Uchiha, but what you plan is not right. I would never be able to consider myself an honorable man if I helped you." Sakura was pissed now.

"How dare you! You have been coming inside me for years and you want to tell me what's right? How would Ten-ten feel about her doting husband making passionate love to another? Lee, I don't want to hurt her, but I need your help." She knew it was wrong to threaten him, but she was backed into a corner. What could she do?

Her self-righteousness flew away as the chuckle, however mirthless it sounded, began. "She already knows, Sakura-chan. She knows every damned thing. From the moment I entered you for the first time until the final time I, what did you say, 'came inside you'."

A heavy sigh came from his end of the line. "Sorry for taking away your trump card. The only leverage you have now is my heart. But, I am still saying no. Goodbye, Uchiha-san. I hope you come to your senses before this goes too far." To her shock, the call was cut off before she had the ability to reply. Narrowing her eyes in rage at the contraption in her hand, Sakura pulled herself to her feet. "Fine! I will do it my goddamn self!" She slammed the phone shut as she pushed her way through the front door hurrying towards her car.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see crimson colored ones staring back at him. He jerked his comforter up from its place around his waist. "What the fuck are you doing, Itachi?!"

For an answer, his lips were caught into a bruising kiss. When they separated, the elder whispered. "I can be him. If you wish, I can pretend to be Sasuke, for you."

Naruto scrambled away quickly. "No, you can't! You are nothing like him. And I am not that kind of guy!" Itachi smirked. "Was otouto uke? Or was he seme?" Naruto looked pained at the question. Itachi narrowed his eyes, realizing that his otouto in fact played uke. "He let you rule him." Naruto shook his head. "It was not like that! He was the one in control!" Itachi furrowed his brow. "He was seme, then?" Naruto shook his head.

"No he wasn't, but he was still the dominate one. The one who controlled every single action and it was phenomenal! He may have been under me, but I was the one being dominated."

Naruto had never experienced anything like it. And, that idea scared him even now. After that night, could anything come remotely close to feeling that satisfying, that intense? Itachi grabbed at his wrist, bringing him back to the present. "I am sure that eventually you will see me." Naruto sighed. All he could see was Sasuke. He could not do it. Using another was still not his style.

"Itachi, I understand what you are saying, but I need you to understand me. I don't think I can do it!" Naruto shook his head, pulling away from the other. "Seriously? I can't make this kind of decision. Not right now. It's too raw." Itachi shrugged as he slid off the bed and headed back towards his sleeping quarters. _'I was too aggressive this time. I wonder how you dominate someone on your back.' _Itachi smirked. _'I guess we all have our special talents, huh otouto?'_

**

* * *

**

Of course, thanks goes out to my reviewers and just plain old readers! I guess we know whom she called! Ha! See, you knew it was going to be something bizarre! Lee, not at all! He would never help her do something that underhanded, but he does love her enough to keep her little secret! Sad, what you will do when you really love a person! And another note from Mad!

_**Mad's Message- People, remember this. Classic is a SasuxNaru fan, though I am trying to convert her. If she says SasuxNaru, she means SasuxNaru. But, if you wanna make an omelet, you gotta break some eggs. Take the bitter with the sweet, when life hands you lemons, squeeze them in someone else's eye... I mean find someone with vodka and make **__**lemon drops**__**... Fudge, I mean make lemonade. Yeah lemonade!**_

**

* * *

**

Everyone is encouraged to review! Everyone Damn it! Take me to 200 hundred reviews! Heh Heh


	12. Chapter 12: A Curious Glance

An almost eardrum splitting voice shrilled, breaking the deep silence cocooning the room. "Baby, wake up! I made an early appointment!" Sakura jumped onto the bed impatiently. Her continuous jostling sent the prone man to groaning. With a grimace, he levered himself into a sitting position. 'What the fuck. It is six in the goddamned morning.' Casting the overly cheerful woman a scathing glare, he stumbled towards the bathroom. 'Where in the fuck did she make the appointment? The earliest I've ever heard of a doctor opening was 8 a.m.' Bleary-eyed, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand, making sure his tetchiness was justified.

Reaching out, he turned the faucets on the sink, dipping his hands below the stream. Lightly, he splashed the warm liquid onto his face before examining the image carefully. Exhaustion painted the skin below his eyes with a deep purple hue. For a month, the joy of sleep had been elusive. And, when he did succumb to the embrace of Morpheus, it was tainted by images best left in the past; foggy memories of the only night his deep-rooted fantasy became reality.

Shaking his head as the images tried to insert themselves within his conscious mind, he reached for toothbrush and paste. A continuation of his usual morning routine hopefully would ground him to his reality. Focused on his actions, he slipped the brush into his mouth, and tried not to flinch as the sound of her voice jolted him.

"You okay, baby?" Sasuke looked into the mirror to meet fine green eyes looking back at him. He simply nodded and continued brushing. It was no use getting angry with her. She really didn't mean any harm. Though, to himself, he had no trouble admitting that as of late, anything having to do with the woman he married was steadily pissing him off, her voice, her manners, and even her disgusting clinginess. Reluctantly he gave a shrug at his internal musing. 'I better get used to her irritating quirks. This is my life now. I have to make the best of it.' He grimaced at the thought as he rushed towards the closet.

Still trying to shuffle off the remains of sleep, Sasuke peered around the room blankly. Barely an hour ago, he had been woken up roughly and rushed through his usual morning routine at twice his normal speed. "Sasu-baby, why are you making that face?" At the sound of her frustrating coo, Sasuke glared at his wife.

"Simple. I don't understand why we are here at seven in the morning." Her smile became coquettish, giving him a playful look. But, before she could start the thought, the doctor's blond, blue-eyed, decidedly male nurse poked his head and torso around the door to the back of the office. Slowly, he entered and glanced down at the file in his hand. "Un, Doctor Kay should be in shortly."

Dark eyes narrowed in thought. The nurse was familiar. Not as familiar as his blond, but he knew the man. The early hour and lack of sleep were working against him, though. As much as he knew the other male, he was unable to recall from where. Sasuke narrowed his eyes knowing that the nurse looked familiar.

Turning his head a bit, he whispered harshly towards an ear hidden behind pink tresses. "Sakura, do I know that guy?" Tremors ran down her spine at the phrase. Wide green eyes shifted between the two before she shook her head in denial. 'Sasuke is too good a man to ever have dealings with something as common as a petty thief'

The blond looked a little nervous as he exited. 'I know I know you. I may not know from where, but I'll be damned if I don't recognize that idiotic 'un'. Believe it.'

His intense scrutiny of the retreating male was shattered as the door swung wide. Outwardly calm, he grimaced internally as a shade of hair color he never hoped to see again captured his sight. Sardonically, he smirked as yet another familiar face entered the room.

'Isn't this fucking grand?' A snort of mirth was given as he took a long look at the 'good doctor'. 'Where did I get the brilliant idea to bang Sorority sisters? What was I thinking?'

"Sakura, Sasuke. Hi! Goddamn! You are still fucking sexy." Her lip curled into a pout at him as she stepped toward a small rolling stool and slid onto it. "I guess congratulations are in order? But, I have to admit. It's a damn shame that you are now officially off the market."

Sakura could feel the urge to punch Karin, but she quickly stomped it away. 'She is doing something for me. Besides, the stupid bitch cannot compare to me. Her useless advances mean nothing. He is mine. He will always be mine. I have the piece of paper to prove it.'

She tried to reassure herself with the brief mental pep talk, but her eyes narrowed as the former lovers continued their conversation, seemingly oblivious to her presence. Irritation colored her words as she spoke loudly into the room. "I believe so Karin, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Karin rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess this is what they mean when they say 'shit happens'." Sasuke chuckled as Karin moved towards her patient.

"All right, Princess Nu. What is your problem? You are not scheduled to come back for another month." Hearing the slightly ridiculous nickname, Sasuke chuckled. "You mean to tell me you still call her that?" Giving him a wicked grin, Karin nodded playfully.

"You know what they say, old habits die-hard. Sakura was always the prized gem of the Phi Gamma Nu Sisterhood. Not to mention, that she was the winner of the Princess pageant for four consecutive years. Our cherry blossom here was one of the best damned presidents our little sorority ever had." Slowly, she lifted a finger to her eye as if to wipe away tears.

"Shut it Rin. We are not here for you to take a trip down memory lane. We are here for a check-up and because my" she stressed the word carefully. "Husband has a few questions." Karin pouted as she stood, laying Sakura back on the examination table.

"First time dad's always have questions. I am here to answer you, so how can I help?" Karin gave a dazzling smile as she pressed down on Sakura's lower abdomen a little too hard.

"I just have a few questions about sexual activity." Karin nodded for him to continue. "I want to be absolutely certain that there is no danger to the baby. I want to know if it is safe or if there is something I need to do to ensure that no harm comes to either one of them." Karin finished her examination and carefully lifted the table.

She sat back on her stool, crossing her legs as she placed an attentive look on her face. "If a woman is having a normal pregnancy, then it is perfectly safe for her to have sex during all stages and trimesters." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "What does that mean, a 'normal pregnancy'?"

Karin giggled. "Not to worry. This is definitely the classic description. I mean, she is in the low risk category for miscarriage or pre-term labor. But, just because you can have sex, does not always mean you should... " Thin, sharp nails dug in, gripping unsuspecting flesh in a harsh pinch. 'Stupid bitch! Are you trying to ruin my sex life? Sasuke barely touches me now.' Anger soaked the pinkette's current thoughts.

A barely perceptible wince passed over the other female's features. "I only say that, to say that some women feel they have to force their willingness, to placate their man. If you desire it, then you should enjoy it." She turned her focus to Sasuke, moving a bit out of reach as her hand pressed lightly to the skin that was bound to be sporting a bruise. "As for dangers, there are none, really." She shrugged thoughtfully. "The baby is protected by the amniotic sac and the strong muscles of the uterus." She placed a thoughtful finger under her chin as she moved further away from her pinching sorority sister.

"Well, there may be one danger. But, again, the likelihood is slim. There is a slight chance that oral sex might not be considered safe sex."

Sakura looked at the redhead, her expression one of confused incomprehension. Her momentary lapse coalesced into one very concise phrase. "Huh?"

Karin giggled, both at her wording and her expression. "It is just because during oral stimulation, it is possible to blow air into the vaginal tract. That air could possibly cause an air embolism, which can be very dangerous for mommy and baby." The redhead threw her hands in the air playfully. "Other than that, I see no reason. Does that answer your questions, you incredibly hot piece of man?" Sasuke nodded as he chuckled softly. "Yes, Karin. I believe that answers all of my questions."

The redhead smiled sweetly. "I guess that means I earned my pay check today. But in all seriousness, I am here to be of service. Karin looked at her watch. "That concludes our appointment. Make sure to take your vitamins and if you have any more questions, just call me." Karin left the room with a wink. "See ya, Sasuke!" Sakura slid to end of the table. "See? Everything is fine. Just like I thought, they were. So, this means that we can resume all our normal activities." As she spoke, she drew a fingertip over his lips and down his jaw. Her eyes brightened in lust as they watched him.

Stifling a sigh, he reached up and grabbed her hand, entwining her fingers in his. Revulsion pooled in his stomach. Being honest to himself, he realized he had absolutely no desire for her.

"Itachi?" Spoken softly, the sound of his name made him pause in his actions. The older raven looked over his shoulder, responding with a simple "hm?" Dark eyes drifted slowly over the figure lingering in the doorway, an expression of dejection and loss to his usually mobile features.

The next words caused him donate his full attention to the second male. "I love Sasuke. I have loved him for so long." Conveying the blonde's nerves, a slightly trembling hand rose to massage the tension at the back of his neck.

"Not too sure when or how, but I got lost. My way, maybe even my nerve. I started reveling in the feeling of loving him, even though I knew he would never reciprocate it." Once more, he indulged in another nervous gesture, teeth worrying the edge of his lower lip. Golden brows furrowed as he continued speaking, attempting to put his frustrations into words.

"It was always something that made me feel good. Or maybe I just thought it was good, because I had grown accustomed to the idea that it was purely one-sided. Sometimes it amazes me what humans can get used to."A hefty sigh heaved, causing Naruto's shoulders to slump even more before he tried to catch the older man's eyes. Blonde hair feathered over the lintel as he leaned back, maintaining that tenuous look.

"Either way, one night… that night, Sasuke answered my hollow prayer."In the silence of the moment, he swallowed; the sound audible even to his audience halfway across the room. "It was... heaven. I mean, he gave me everything he had, everything. And it filled me, seeping in and soothing the pain that I felt, it drew the joy I had always felt in him out. I was filled to the brim."

Slow footsteps brought the momentarily silent man to the bed before he slid onto the sheet-covered mattress, next to Itachi. "There, in the dark, those late hours, I made him into a temple that I could worship at will. I swore to myself that what happened was something I would never forget."A bittersweet smile curved his mouth, as a sorrow filled laugh flew from his lips.

"However, things like that will never last. I knew better. Knew I should have held back that night. He was engaged, someone else's. Honorable men will always do the honorable thing. I never should have forgotten that."

Trying desperately to hold back the tears welling behind his lids, the blond bit his lower lip. "I'm such an idiot. After she caught us, he never even looked back, never looked at me. It was like I was a horrible mistake he needed to get away from, to forget, to leave in the background."

His lips in a flat line, Itachi regarded the other man. As he slowly crossed his legs at the ankle, he focused all his energies on the blonde. Naruto, he savored the name in his mind, was staring at the bedroom floor, his posture denoting his current mood.

Pathetic, it was the only term that came to mind as he retained his silent vigil. In spite of this, the eldest Uchiha sibling could feel his interest in the man grow. As his beloved baby brother was sharing the same pathos, he knew it was more than just a passing fancy. Uchihas exuded power and authority like normal humans exuded breath. For one to reach this level of dejection was not done.

"She told him she was pregnant, babbled something about taking care of the baby. That was all it took. I could see it in his eyes. He had made a lapse in judgment." A frown marred the lips torn at the corner by unforgiving teeth.

"Before I knew it, before I could even speak, he was following her out the door. Then the phone call happened. A blasted phone call to let me know they'd gone and gotten married. Married. God," he blinked away tears. "It just seemed so final. My heart ached."

Raising a brow, Itachi gazed at the sad man beside him. "There is a point to this self-torture, isn't there, Naruto-kun?" He watched as golden locks flopped back and forth, as the blonde nodded his reply.

"The point is I want to feel something other than pain. I am tired of waking up dreading life. I am sick of mourning the loss of something that I never had to begin with. I need to change something in my life." Inhaling, he shifted a bit closer to the man beside him. Tentatively, he brushed his mouth against pale skin before pulling back to look into dark eyes.

"Do you-?" A cough as his words fumbled. "Can we try? Or did you just say that to trick information out of me?"

Returning the brief kisses with some of his own, Itachi smirked at his clueless would-be lover. Distracting and being distracted by the blonde would be interesting, if not educational. Perhaps Naruto would be more than just a momentary diversion. He let his fingers feather through those unimaginably soft blond strands, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses from neck to chest. 'At the very least, I will get something out of it.'

As he predicted it would be, sleeping with Naruto was more educational then he thought his experiment would be. From the blonde, he learned of things he'd always hoped to discover in the younger sibling he'd showered his love and devotion on. It was a soothing balm to the festering spite-filled pain that sibling rivalry had turned their bond in to.

A new person was born from the memories of his sweet little brother with each new revelation. And, in his learning of this new person, so had Itachi been reborn. He ceased to be the vicious, vindictive schemer that the cruel self-induced separation from his closest family member had brought. With each new bit of truth about this new Sasuke Uchiha, he was reminded once more of the cherished baby brother he thought lost, as well as new insight to the young man he felt he would never get to know.

It surprised him that his brother had learned, and also had become accomplished in the art of photography. He went as far as to sell a few, under an assumed name. More surprising was that he was a source of encouragement for a young blond aspiring to become an author, giving him the confidence to be whatever he chose.

Talk of laughter however threw him for a loop. It was rare in the serious atmosphere of their home to hear such, eager to assuage his curiosity on this subject. He asked the sole person to ever hear it. A "favored melody," he was told by the man who excelled at describing things one can only imagine. He claimed it to be as though remembering the sound of small bells chiming from a great distance.

Laughter's description lead to the description of something Itachi had not seen in over two decades. Something he denied the very existence of, until he heard his blonde informant speak of it. Whimsical, yet subtly aristocratic, like something out of a movie. The description brought him joy. He could barely recall the last time Sasuke smiled at him. It had to have been when he was still only six.

The more he grilled the blonde, the more he learned. And, in that learning, he discovered just how much his brother influenced Naruto. It was Sasuke who was the driving force in shaping Naruto; turning him into the person, he was this day.

Breaking the blonde into an amusing diversion was replaced with a desire to restore to him that which he lost, the same thing Itachi had lost- his younger brother's love. He wanted to clear the slate between the two of them. But, he needed to alter the blonde's path of self-destruction, give him something else to focus on.

Turning that focus onto sex should have been easy. But the blonde was hesitant to fuck him. Goading him into it on a regular basis became a feat of patience. Especially since he had to utilize every skill in his arsenal to get Naruto to the point where he forgot which Uchiha he was with. Finally, after a month or so of coaching and being called Sasuke in the heat of the moment, more times, than he could count, he noticed the other male show signs of being more agreeable to sexual exploits.

Giving Naruto other things to think about turned into a better idea then he imagined. Breaking the chains that his slightly obsessive focus wrought prompted the blonde to not only cease drinking to the point of illness but prodded him out of his writing slump and back into what Itachi deemed an acceptable schedule for chapters.

And, in a surprise move, he got something he was not expecting. With the second installment of Naruto's series finished, he had looked it over, giving it his approval and shipped it off to the publishers. It was only after the release date had been set did he realize that the dedication had not been written. Curious to see what message was there, he called and spoke to one of the printers. In dismay, he learned that there was none this time around.

Furrowing his brow, he gave a nod and spoke in his best authoritative voice. Swiftly, he dictated a message and had the man read it back; satisfied, he hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

Would Naruto be angered by this? He was innocent of this part of Itachi's power play. It was simply a ploy to upset his brother, to make him think the blonde was lost to him, to make him green with envy.

For once, everything was flowing smoothly. Naruto's writing was doing well. Words were coming to him easier now. Though, once in a while he resorted to small favors and manipulations to garner a better, more efficient performance from the author.

"Fucking Hell, Itachi. Damn it, not so hard! That's a sensitive spot!" Smirking, Itachi resumed pressing his lips against the tip of hardened flesh before him in a light kiss before looking up briefly. "A first. You actually said my name." Slowly, he slipped his mouth down and suckled hard enough that his black locks were jerked in response. He listened to the blonde's lust-hazed voice murmur softly. "I know who you are, who I am with. It is not him with me. It's you, only you, Itachi."

Itachi could not help but wince internally. Even though it was done with a specific purpose, he felt his heart lurch at those words. He had to keep his mind on his goal. It would be so easy to step in and fill his brother's place in the blonde's heart. But he knew he could never again cause his beloved sibling that kind of pain.

Though, he realized that in the relationship between the two, there was too much giving and not enough earning. Sasuke had it too easy. It was only mete that his little brother had to earn back the blonde and his love.

Besides, he reasoned, when you work hard for something, and earn your prize; you tend to savor it more. Take better care of it. And it was definitely past time that Sasuke started taking care of his blonde.

Then again, Itachi was not so foolish as to believe that Naruto could completely give up the notion of his otouto. On the other hand, really good sex could weaken any bond and lust could easily send anyone's head spinning. Not that he condoned such behavior, but sometimes you have to use what resources you have. Itachi would simply sever the ties from one stubborn heart to the other and then retie them. So that next time nothing could pull them apart.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Shit, I'm gonna cum!" That delicious sound brought the older man from his musings. Before his vision, muscles tensed and relaxed, quivering a bit before warm, slightly salty fluids filled his mouth. With a wet slurping sound, Itachi swallowed the mess as the blond relaxed into the mattress below them. "Jesus, Itachi. Are you trying to turn me into a nymphomaniac or something?" Naruto panted softly, blue eyes wide.

Mutely, Itachi ran his tongue over his lips, savoring the taste of his brother's blonde. Lifting dark eyes to meet now half-lidded blue, he chuckled darkly. "I am sure it was an urge that was already there. I simply managed to discover and refine it."

Sliding off the bed, he reached for his discarded shirt and headed for the door. That lust thickened voice, smooth as whisky, reached for and wrapped around him. "Where are you going?" Stealing himself as he had to get away from the temptation, he tossed a glance carelessly over his shoulder. "I want my fucking chapters, Naruto." He heard metal springs groan and shift as the half-naked man left the bed. The metallic sounds of a zipper being pulled up into place as wrinkled jeans were pulled on. Even though he knew he could not see it, he imagined the blonde huffing in irritation, whiskered cheeks puffing out.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get you your stupid chapter. Jerk." Pausing a moment, the older male spoke. "Please note that I said chapters, Naruto. I know you understand the meaning of plural. More than one, correct Hatake?"

With a playful eye-roll, the blonde gave his counter offer to their bargaining session. "Two, then? We can call it even."

"How about three? I call that a perfect deal. Unless you do something stupid, as usual, to irritate me." He stared the flax-haired man down, a single brow lifted critically.

Huffing, the other man shrugged. 'Three was a Hell of a lot better than four. I think it's better to not push.' Holding his shirt in lax hands, he watched as the raven-haired senior left for the office he installed down from the study. Shrugging he slid on the garment, noticing his neck and shoulders were far less tense then previous. "Shit. That's one Hell of a way to relax."

Taking a moment to do a mental run-down of the next few things he wanted to put to paper, he jerked in surprise. Vibrations hit his skin, jolting him before he heard the tinny tune of his ringtone. Delving into his pocket, he fished the device free and flipped it open. "Hatake here."

Silence came from the other end. "Hello?" Loud, heavy, panting breaths confused him and he spoke once more. "Hello?" A quick click of disconnection answered his query, followed by the buzzing dial tone.

Punching the button for his phone's menu, he found the call logs and scrolled up to the most recent one. Could it have been Sasuke? 'No.' He thought. 'Sasuke is too arrogant to not reply. And he's too well-mannered to make prank phone calls.'

'This is an unlisted number. Actually, both my numbers are unlisted. Any one of my family who has the number would have their name shown on caller I.D. Sasuke does not have my new number. How the Hell could, I even think it was him? Was it just a misdial?' He glared at the unknown number.

Realization struck him with the severity of a hammer blow. 'Calls like this having been coming in for well over a month. That's too frequent to be considered coincidental.' He grimaced at the thought that maybe it was a fan. But, he wanted to push that aside. His writing was under his birth name, not the name he gained through his adoption. Fear gave his lungs power and he shouted loudly. "Zabuza!"

Rapid, heavy tread came close, his frightening-appearing bodyguard standing in the doorway. "What do you need now, Blondie?" Growling softly at the tone, he scowled at the large man. "Fuck you asshole. I pay you to protect me, not to be an unmitigated fuck."

"All part of my charm." The hulking brute added, smiling toothily. "But, seriously now. What's up?"

Sighing softly, he held out his cell to the security specialist. "For at least a month, I have been getting strange phone calls. First it was only once a day. Now, they come in two or three times."

Face cast in a frown as he examined the cell, he looked up at his employer. "Do these calls come in at any specific time?" At the headshake reply, he spoke again. "Are they lasting longer than usual?" He scowled at the affirmative non-verbal response. "And you decided now would be a good time to tell me instead of, oh a month ago?" Given a third nod, he sighed heavily and handed the phone back.

"Well, from the sound of it, it seems one of your stalkers has decided to up the ante." "What?" Shaken, the blonde glared harshly, blue eyes stormy. "What the Hell do you mean? I don't have any stalkers!"

This struck the other male. His shoulders rose and fell rapidly as a harsh choking sound came out. A hand the size of a dinner plate rose and dashed the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Damn, that's funny. No stalkers? Kid, people like you always have stalkers."

He rose from his laughter-induced crouch, straightening to his near 6'7" height. "You have fans that will do anything to be close to you. And, since you are the affable kind of guy who buys his own groceries and picks up his own dry-cleaning, they feel you will let them. Because, you seem to be just like they are. They think you will understand them." Zabuza shrugged.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I will start monitoring the phone lines. Landline and cellular. Hopefully, we can catch this person before they decide to do anything else and things get out of hand." Catching the blonde's uncomfortable gaze, he sighed. "Will that help?"

Receiving a nod, he grinned. "All right. I am going to go sweep the perimeter before checking doors and windows. To make sure nothing gets through to my literary meal ticket." Glaring at the retreating man, Naruto pushed into his study and flopped into his rolling desk-chair. 'I don't have stalkers. Fucking Zabuza and his fucking paranoia. Bastard just wants to scare me for calling his ass a fucking demon.'

Touching the mouse to stop the screen saver, he focused on the words before him. His hands began clicking keys, forming the world swirling in his mind. Loosing himself in his work, he never felt his mouth curving into a smile. Carving out his story, he was ignorant of the eyes gazing hungrily at him from over a hundred yards away.

"Aw, this is so adorable! It's perfect! You guys have got to get it!" Sakura beamed as she gestured to a stroller built for two. "You seem perfectly happy to spend my money without my presence or assistance. So, could someone please enlighten me as to why I am here?" The usually cool, borderline indifferent tone of his voice announced Sasuke's slight displeasure at being stuck in his current predicament.

From beside him, came a yawn-peppered voice. "Well, I had to come. And if I had to, then I think it is only fair that the rest of us guys have to suffer along on this shopping jaunt. Kiba does not count." Yet another yawn before the man spoke. "Damn, this is a serious pain."

Sasuke found himself in undeniable agreement with the abnormally lazy male, nodding in time with his normal phrase. He shuddered as, with a huff, his bride pushed her way to his side and latched onto his arm.

"We are being supportive of the happy couple." She glowered a bit at the two other brunets in the party, her green gaze shifting from the taller one with long hair to the shorter slightly bestial one. "Besides, the Hyuugas refuse to have us throw them a baby shower, as any expecting normal," she stressed the word harshly, "couple would." She grinned as Sasuke took her into his arms, even if it was to settle her at his side with an arm around her waist.

"Hey!" Jokingly, he set a hand on his hip, his free hand snapping in the air. "We may be gay. But, we are not that gay. Pointless party games, and useless party favors piss me off. I would much rather spend my time with the group, doing some serious shopping." His eyes alight, Kiba grinned deviously.

"Besides, you're loaded. I know that the possibly of getting some cheap, lame, piece of shit gift is slim to none, especially if I pick it out myself." Sasuke deadpanned his reply. "What a perceptive observation Kiba." He grinned smarmily and added his next words pitched so only a few others could hear. "And yet, you still refuse to think of yourself as the girl." Kiba continued speaking in a self-congratulatory way, patting his back at his own cleverness. "What can I say? Even I have my moments." He was silenced by a stinging slap to the back of his neck, the force sending him stumbling a bit and causing the others to chuckle.

"Ouch! Damn it, Neji! What th' Hell was that for?" He glared fiercely at the perpetrator who lifted a delicately arched brow in reply. "Even after all these years, your idiocy and insolence are astounding. I deal with it daily, and it still surprises me." It was true. Audacity was one of the qualities Kiba had that Sasuke had come to admire in the otherwise obnoxious man.

"If you ladies are done, maybe you can tell us what you still need. Bassinets, comforter sets, blankets, bottles, or cribs?" Kiba seemed to perk up at the last part of the sentence. "No need to sweat the crib thing, because Naruto sent us the most amazing furniture. It came complete with dressers, changing tables, and rocking chairs! How awesome is the writer? So freaking awesome!" Obviously, the question was rhetorical, but it managed to bring a small smirk to pale lips.

"It is only fair that bastard share the wealth, since he's not around. His latest masterwork is selling like weed at a rap concert." Kiba's fond rant about his absentee friend was cut short by a scoff from Sakura.

"Uh, hello? What are you talking about? 'Fireflies' has been off the Best Seller's list for well over a month. I am beyond certain the poorly informed masses are well over that drivel by now." Her lips turned downward in a sneer as she turned her head, scoffing at the thought of the book.

In the silence that followed, she cast a glance at the group before her. Blue eyes widened in shock at her, making her pinkish brows furrow in confusion. Her head canted as she took in the goggle-eyed looks the others were giving before taking in the look her husband shared with her.

"What? Don't tell me you've been knocked out of the literary loop?" Sakura whipped her head about to stare at Ino, who gazed at her as if a secondary head was sprouting from her shoulders. A hand resting on her arm silenced the woman, drawing her into her husband's embrace.

"Troublesome." Every eye moved to watch the usually somnolent Shikamaru who held a wordless conversation with the woman on his arm. "Comforters, you need them, right? The green one with the ladybugs could be gender neutral." His conversation trailed off into a mutter. "Wonder if they will let me test it out. I need to sleep." Laughter followed the words echoing from almost everyone present.

The lone person not finding amusement in the lazy man's speech was seething. Slender hands slid over fabric, nails digging in as she felt rage seeping in her psyche. Her knuckles whitened as she tightened her grip.

'God damn that fucking blonde son of a bitch. Miserable bastard can't stand to see me happy. Sasuke loves me and that makes him angry. Stupid fucker! God-fucking-damned whore! Always has to come along and try to steal what is rightfully mine. You asshole! You couldn't just stay quiet and leave us alone. Oh Hell No! Little bitch just had to go write another pathetic book to try and get someone to notice his sorry existence. Idiotic attention-whore. Well, tough shit, slut. No sorry novel filled with a sob story is gonna help you win MY man. He loves me.'

Her rant cut off as she felt the arm of her husband drop away. Casting a pensive look at his face, she noticed the usually stoic man wore a soft almost shy smile. A thought had dragged him a million miles from her. "He wrote a new book?" The utterance was almost mute; his pitch so quiet, the woman invading his personal space could not catch it.

As more emotion then she had seen directed at her in their entire relationship played over Sasuke's face at that phrase, Sakura felt the embers of her white-hot rage rekindle, the flames licking to greater heights. 'You fucking useless piece of shit! Blonde bitch! Everything you touch turns to shit! Fuck off and die, filthy whore!'

Feeling an intense need to regain her husband's attention and the focus of their group, she looked around quickly for something to change the subject to. Eyes catching on the gorgeously handcrafted baby mobiles, her fingers grasped his arm, nails digging in possessively as she tugged him nearer. Almost desperately, she threw her free hand out and gesticulated at the items.

Her voice moved into a slightly higher register, she whined. "Sasu, I want it." Her lower lip pushed out in a pout as she faced him. "I really want one. For our baby!"

Moving closer, she reached out, tracing her fingertips over a red and white painted mobile, eyes glittering as she looked at the black feathered birds hanging from gossamer strings. "This one, it has to be this one. It is the best. And I must have the best. As the Uchiha heir, my child deserves nothing but the best. Right, Sasuke?"

Watching her, Sasuke forced his confusion and wariness behind the stoic mask he showed nearly the whole world. She was making it obvious again. His wife had noticed his mood change.

"Sakura" he spoke, trying to placate her. 'Focus on her. Just on her. Do it and everything will be fine.' Pausing briefly, he felt his mask drop further into place, his regard becoming a bit cooler. "Don't you think we should wait a bit more until you decide nursery decorations? After all, you are just two months along. I promise, as soon as we learn the sex of the baby, I will bring you back and let you buy whatever mobile you want."

Her thin lips pushed out, the lower one jutting into a pout, but before she could unleashed the expression fully, a low curse blistered the air. "What the fuck? Are you fucking serious? Are you starving yourself or something? I was huge at two months. Where the Hell is the kid?"

Sakura drew back in fury. 'I know this bitch is not questioning me. Who in the fuck gave her the right to judge anyone?' Muscles beneath her forehead shifted, twitching minutely.

"Excuse me? I don't think I like the accusation in your tone of voice. And, to answer to your extremely inconsiderate; not to mention downright rude, question, no. I am not starving myself. But, no pregnancy is the same. You cannot compare your four lazy-assed brats to the single Uchiha prince I am carrying." A slim hand caressed her still flat abdomen.

Seething with fury at the insult to her family, Temari bristled, hands balling into tight fists. Sadly, she would have to wait for the right time to deliver the wench's beat down. Too bad for her, and too lucky for Sakura, that it was considered attempted murder to injury a pregnant woman, even if they richly deserved it.

At Sakura's sudden aggressive stance, Ino giggled playfully before interjecting. "I agree with Temari. I was as big as a damned semi-truck at two months." Her lips curved into an amused smile. "Are you carrying all the baby weight in your forehead? I was wondering why it looked bigger."

Now it was Sakura's turn to seethe as she fixed a fulminous glare on her alleged best friend. "Once again, I am carrying a single passenger here. Not a sumo wrestling tag- team." Shrugging off the barrage as baby hormones, Ino rolled her eyes slightly before sidling up to Neji and helping him look.

"E-excuse me, but, uhm, I w-was showing at 2 months. And I was o-only carrying F-Firefly." Hinata cut off her speech as she was pierced by chips of green ice and quickly glanced to the floor.

"W-well, f-for your information H-H-Hinata, the women in my clan are small, you know lacking thick hips and overly protruding tits, unlike others. Haruno women don't normally show until the second trimester. It's how we are built."

"Hold up there, forehead. I remember that picture of your mo-"'This fucking idiot blonde is pissing me off. She's too god-damned like that fucking irritating faggot Naruto.' Glaring daggers, Sakura leaned in and spoke furiously. "Excuse me, Ino. Were you under the assumption that your opinion counted? Sorry to burst your bubble honey, but no one cares what a moron thinks. If I want your opinion, I'll tell you what it is, ok? Thanks. Now shut the fuck up."

Face and body tensed with disapproval, Sasuke reached out and jerked her closer. Tersely, he hissed in her ear. "Sakura, that is not appropriate. We do not talk to people that way." He was truly stunned. When had a three year old replaced the normally poised woman he married, albeit reluctantly.

Sulkily, she huffed. Sasuke was right; she should not have done that. But, it wasn't her fault. She was merely defending herself. It was the others who were making accusations, like she was a common criminal. Between the harsh words and her innumerable lies, she was teetering on the brink.

"But, Sasuke, they were attacking me!" The previous pout was returned in all its unsubtle glory, but he remained unmoved. "I was right here Sakura. I watched the whole conversation happen. The only person who was verbally attacking people was you." He had found himself taken aback by the venom she was spitting at people who had always been nothing but nice to the girl, because of her association to Sasuke who was close to the groups common denominator, the absent blonde.

Attempting to gain sympathy, pink hair rested against a strong shoulder, green eyes peering at him through a haze of pink. Finding his face unchanged from the stern visage that made her flinch, she huffed again and raised her head, looking at the group clustered about. Knowing she would get no understanding from Sasuke for what she did, she straightened up and folded her arms over her middle.

'Maybe I was a bit harsh. But, they did deserve it. Better not tell Sasuke that though.'

"Tch. Whatever. Sorry." Rolling her eyes, she slipped her arm around her husband's waist. Sasuke grimaced. Her apology was faker then a transvestite's breasts; definitely not something, he would consider "heartfelt."

"Try again, Sakura. That wasn't exactly straight out of a Hallmark card. You were positively venomous when you spoke to Ino. Not to mention what you said to Hinata. And, my darling wife, you know Temari was a beat-down Queen in High School. I sincerely doubt marriage has mellowed her, especially when someone" Sakura grimaced as he accented the word. "Someone seriously insults her kids."

She giggled, feeling a little embarrassed at her own behavior. "I was a bit of a witch, wasn't I?" Sasuke tilted her head up, her eyes now facing obsidian ones. "Talk about understating the truth."

Sakura's lower lip pushed out in the pout that had become her signature facial expression. "But, Saaaaasu…" The tone and volume of her voice sharpened and got louder; the whine in her pitch was enough to make a tantrum-throwing toddler proud. She barely noticed the wince as she lengthened the syllables in his nickname.

"It's because I am ravaged! You know I get vicious when my blood sugar drops. I can't help it!"

Smiling, she cuddled closer to him as he tenderly kissed her temple, her lips rising to try to kiss his mouth. She frowned as his mouth moved from her temple to her forehead. "Okay. Here's the plan. You and I will go and find the others. You will apologize to Temari, Ino, and Hinata. After that, we will all go to Cobalt for a dinner like old times. Sound good?"

Hiding her frown, she gazed at the parquet floor before nodding. Having to apologize pissed her off, but she could not help being awed by the diplomatic way Sasuke wanted to smooth everything over. Heaving a soft sigh, she lifted her head and smiled at him. He was so sexy, so powerful. It amazed her that he was hers. Again, she vowed to do anything to keep him.

The change in the way her kitten heels clicked on the floors made her realize that while she had been mentally wandering, he had lead her out from the department store to the empty halls of the mall. "Where are they? It's not like there's a crowd in here. I wonder why no one is shopping."Her hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt at the elbow as they strolled down the hallway; not having to worry about avoiding other shoppers.

"Hn." It was a typical Sasuke reply, one she never quite knew the meaning of, so she took it as a sound of agreement. "I am sure they have not gone that far." Dark eyes scanned the passers-by for signs of the group that seemed to have left them behind.

"Should we send them a text, Sasuke? Or, should we just head to the car and wait for them?" She leaned into him, a smile on her lips. "I vote for the second one. What about you?"

Noticing the smirk on his face, she turned her head to see where he was looking. "They are over by the book store. We forget that with all the green Lee wears, he tends to stand out." Quickening his pace, he led her towards where the mentioned man was dawdling around the book display at the entrance to Waldenbooks.

Frowning softly at the man who wore way too much of that color, she slipped her hand into Sasuke's. "What in Hell are they doing there?" Entwining her fingers around his, she noticed the lack of reciprocating pressure in his grip. "Sasuke? What is wrong?"

Catching a glimpse of his face, she saw lingering desire and a desperate need. But, she noted, her ire rising, his adoring expression was looking outward, not at her. Furiously, she cast a look in the same direction his attention was focused.

'Why can't you just fucking die, you goddamned blonde son of a bitch? Even when you're not here, you make your presence known. Why can't you just leave us alone? Accept it. You lost. He's mine now. He won't be coming back to you.'

Casting a scathing glare at the display, she all but yelped as suddenly her husband's grip tightened and he began dragging her in his attempt to rejoin their friends. Irrationally, she tugged at the hand clutching her. Sakura did not want to be any nearer to the reason she had begun her downward spiral. It was all that thrice damned blonde's fault in the first place.

'Fireflies at Midnight' scrawled elegantly across the bottom quarter of a hanging banner over the tabletop arrangement. The midsection of the banner showed a picture of the author. And what a picture it was. Sasuke, for his part was drawn to the artfully mussed hair that only served to remind him of how it looked sprawled over pillows. Swallowing reflexively, he lifted his gaze to those too-blue eyes that almost no camera could do justice to, especially how they looked in the soft moments after- With iron control he shut off his train of thought and tore his eyes away from that beloved visage.

"Damned good choice for a title, Moron. It has my approval." He could not help but smile softly, the corners of his mouth curving upward just a bit, his smile barely perceptible.

'Oh, Hell no, he did not. I am not going to stand here and let that fucking slut ruin everything for me. I am a fucking princess and I will be damned if the Prince does not stay with me. Back the fuck off, Blondie, before I kick the shit out of you. And you, you think we are staying here so you can drool over some stupid whore I was gracious enough to let you fuck and forget? I am your wife. I will always be your wife. And Narutard will always be the slut that lost.'

Pressing against his side, Sakura drew Sasuke's attention from where it was to where it belonged. "Sasuke!" Again, she whined at him. "I feel sick. I want to get out of here. Can we go now?" Her petulance grated on more than a few nerves.

The normally silent Hinata frowned at Sakura's words. The heiress felt that Sasuke needed to read the book, she knew if he at the very least read a few pages he would buy it. It was past time for the man to figure out just who the heroine was modeled after. How else was he going to figure out that this was Naruto's love story for him?

"W-what?" She squeaked, her stutter getting worse as she tried to speak quickly. "You u-usually already have h-his books. If you d-d-d-d-d-don't have this one, you should buy it. N-Naruto-k-kun l-looks so handsome." She could not help the gushing bit at the end. Shino was the love of her life, but she had seen Sasuke's face. The look of hunger reflected there was the same she had seen in the mirror as she thought of Shino.

"S-Sasuke, there a-a-are not that m-m-many books left. D-Don't miss the ch-chance to h-have him again." She leaned in close, whispering the final sentence softly. "I m-mean, y-you a-already have all h-his books. It w-would be a shame to e-end that tradition, too."

'You useless, spineless bitch! I know you are not feeling froggie enough to try jumping me, nervous Nancy. I will rip your worthless head off your pathetic neck and play kickball with it.'

There was no way she was going to put up with that. Glaring darkly, Sakura interposed herself between her husband and the other woman. Her husband was not going to bring the filth written by the blonde tramp into HER home. Irately, she looked up and sneered at the photograph of her rival.

"Puh-lease. Naruto? Handsome? Are you joking? As if. If he looks good; and I doubt that highly, it because of the massive amounts of airbrushing and contouring they have done for that publicity shot. Shit, using those fancy camera angles, and then going back and touching them up could make the elephant man into the sexiest man alive. And if they can do that for a freak like that, then they might, just might make Hatake Naruto look decent."

"Besides, who has time to read that useless tripe? There is no education value and more than likely very little entertainment value." Picking up the book, she scoffed and turned her nose in the air. "Twenty bucks? For this? Who is going to shell out that much for literary shit?"

A hand shot out, jerking the book out of her hand and effectively shutting off her diatribe. Shocked, she lifted her eyes to see a seething Hinata glaring at her with those unnerving eyes. "Wow, Sakura. It has been so pleasant to be around you these days. Funny, I thought P.M.S. was supposed to end with pregnancy. Or is that how you Haruno women are built? God I feel sorry for their husbands."

'Shit. The mouse has teeth! Fuck, everyone is staring!' Glancing at the faces around her, Sakura swallowed. It was time for, as her mother called it, damage control.

"Hinata, I didn't mean it. I was only saying that-" She was surprised when the other female held her hand up, palm in her face. "Save it Sakura. No one really wants to hear your bullshit excuses." Her expression dark, the Hyuuga turned to face the slightly slack-jawed male beside the pinkette. "I think one of us needs our eyes checked, because I damned sure cannot see what you see in this horrid bitch Sasuke."

Frowning, she faced Sakura once more, advancing on her. "And remember this, you despicable detestable bitch. Naruto is the sweetest, nicest, handsomest person I know. He would never belittle his friends, or allow them to be belittled by another. Nor would he stab an alleged friend in the back to gain esteem points, unlike a certain cunt I am having the bad luck to be looking at. You should be ashamed, especially after all the damned times Naruto tried to keep the rest of us from making you look like a total jackass. Not that it is a stretch."

"Sasuke, buy the fucking book already. There are so many other places I would rather be, with much more" she shot yet another glare at Sakura. "Time and attention worthy. And that includes Shino's bee colonies."

Gulping shallowly, Sasuke surged into the store and towards the registers. He heard the usually shy woman following behind him, muttering curses he knew he should defend his wife from. But damn was Hinata's temper scary. He was not afraid to admit she terrified him, just a bit. Part of the Uchiha code of Self-preservation in the face of a 4th Dan black belt.

Sakura could not help but flinch away from that stony visage. As the other woman strode away, she ducked behind Kiba who immediately sidestepped away. "Hell no am I gonna let you hide behind me. Not that it would stop 'Nata. It's what happens when you talk shit in front of the wrong people. Like sensei says. 'Do not annoy dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.' Back up your talk, or shut the fuck up Sakura. Those are your choices."

"Never thought I would see the day when the resident loud mouth is giving people a lecture on what to say." Ignoring the scoff his husband made, Kiba grinned wickedly. "Well that is different. Everyone expects me to come up with fucked up shit. It's hard-wired into my D.N.A."

Pausing to offer a rebuttal, the taller man looked thoughtful for a moment and reluctantly nodded. Kiba did have a point. Slinging an arm around his lover, he grinned, seeing the satisfied smirk on his cousin's face as the duo exited Waldenbooks and began a general dispersal from the Mall to arrive en masse at Cobalt.

Loud noise enveloped the group as they entered the popular establishment. As they made progress towards the hostess station, Kiba loosened the grip on his husband's hand and sauntered up to the girl marking off the seating chart. His grin was positively feral as she bounced up and gave them a sparkling-teeth, wide eyed smile. "Hi guys! I'm Lisa! How many are in your party tonight?"

Slowly, the rough looking man slid his hand over the now furiously blushing girl. "Well, now aren't you a pretty one. I love long hair." Seductively, he lifted her hand to his lips then turned it over, brushing his lips over her wrist.

Their tableau was disrupted by a brief cough. "Beautiful. It makes my heart swell with joy." The tall male's declaration was greeted with more blushing and a squeak from the girl and the shorter male's mouth opening and closing in a distinctly fishy expression.

"What, pray tell, are you talking about?" Cringing at the sardonic smile gracing Neji's face, he glanced at the girl he had yet to release. "I am a bit confused."

"I shall refrain from taking the obvious jab and answer your query. I am brought to masculine tears of joy from the knowledge that a man; such as yourself, who has been married for several years maintains himself in such a manner as to draw in others." Taking note of the underlying threat in those words, Kiba dropped his hand from the girl's wrist and jerked backward from her.

Prudently deciding to keep his distance, he leaned closer to his lover before clearing his throat to speak once more. "Kiba, party of twelve. Is there any way we can get one of the booths in the back of the Blue Room."

"Excellent choice, sir. And, perfect timing for joining us tonight. I have a free booth, as you asked. Please follow me." Gathering up a pile of menus, she gestured for the group to follow her. "You have seemed to have picked the right time to join us for dinner." With a slight wave, she gestured for the group to seat themselves before handing out the menus."The server for your section will be with you in just one moment. Have a good evening." With that, the girl left and conversations began to spring up within the group. Yet, after mere moments of a discussion on gender-neutral child rearing (1) versus traditional methods, who knew Chouji could be so passionate about his kids not stressing over stereotypes, their server approached.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Cobalt. My name is Terry and I will be your server tonight. I realize you guys have not really had a chance to look at the menus, but is everybody ready to order drinks?" Glancing around, he caught sight of Sakura as she leaned her head against a tall dark man. "What about you miss? Shall I start you off with a cocktail again? Apple martini, right? Well, you're in luck. Martinis are on special right now, half price. You said they help you relax."

Tossing his head around, he noticed a man in a deep green Under Armor shirt giving a nasty chuckle as he smirked before looking at the woman he spoke to, her eyes wide. He frowned slightly as she started to speak.

"Me? I am sorry but, I think you have me confused with someone else. I am pregnant. I don't drink. And I resent the implication. If you are that confused, are you sure you can properly take our orders?" At her words, a mask of indifference flowed over his features and he gave a false smile before swiftly writing down the group's orders and heading over to the bar to place them with one of the tenders. He also did not know of the shadow that had detached itself from the group and who was lazily following him in order to apologize for Sakura's rude behavior.

With no little amusement, Shika followed behind the man as he walked into a short hallway near the restrooms, pausing to speak to another server. "Tommy, you remember that bitch I told you about a few days ago?" Watching the interplay, he saw the taller fellow nod. "She's back. Bitch is the same one who ordered the Sex in the City, Desperate Housewives apple damned martini. Lipstick much? So I go to ask her if she wants another. That stupid bitch now claims I am confused and says I might fuck up their order? Hell no honey. Terry is not one of those bitches. I do not forget tacky dye jobs, nor do I forget a forehead wide enough to advertise on. Especially when they are combined as part of one of the biggest slobs, I have ever waited on who is one of the cheapest. Orders a 12-dollar drink and a 10-dollar meal and leaves a dollar tip? Mmmhmm, bitch, let's see who's confused."

Leaning against the wall, Shika listened to the conversation, nodding to himself. 'That does sound like something Sakura would do. She is the only one of us, besides Sasuke who has never waited tables. And from how pissed our waiter is, it sounds to me like she's gotten worse, even after she married into money. Cheap is apparently her middle name.'

Deeming the entire situation to be too troublesome, Shika gave a slight yawn and headed back toward the table. Upon his return, he found himself to be entering into a brief spat. An altogether troublesome situation

"Jesus Christ Sakura. Are you completely stupid? You're pregnant. What the Hell are you doing drinking? What the fuck are you thinking?" Temari was bristling with rage. The woman was an idiot. She too was struggling to find what Sasuke saw in her.

"Excuse me? When did this become 'Treat Sakura Like Shit' day? Watch your Goddamned mouth Temari. And mind your own damned business. The fucking idiot waiter had me confused with someone else."

When the words "Yeah, cause there's another chick out there with freaky pink hair…" reached her, she turned to glare in Lee's direction but subsided at the fierce glare his wife gave her. "I seem to have lost my appetite. I want to go home Sasuke. Now."

With a sigh, her husband closed his menu and gave an apologetic nod to Kiba and Neji. "Surely you guys are not leaving now." Standing up, he gave a curt nod before taking his wife's hand and helping her to her feet.

Taking note of his blank expression, she huffed a bit before turning to face the others. "Sorry. My hormones are out of whack. I feel like shit and need to go lay down. Some other time, guys." Giving nods and sounds of acquiescence, they left the understanding group behind.

Exiting the restaurant, Sakura stole yet another look at her husband's face. From the lack of any expression, she knew her outrageous, to some, but justifiable; to her, behavior was not only wearing on their friends, it was irritating him. Gently, as if trying to soothe away his anger, she cuddled in against his side. As beautiful as Sasuke could be when his temper was raging, she would rather not have his venom directed at her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Wincing at the clipped tone, she gave a brief shake of her head and a quick gulp of cool night air. Watching him depress the button to unlock the door then open it for her, another snarl rushed over her features. From his reaction to her behavior all day, she knew their return trip home would be less than a pleasant journey.

'The absolute fucking nerve of that bitch! I cannot believe she had the audacity to say those things to me. Little bitch needs to learn who she is fucking with. And, I do not believe Sasuke listened to her ignorant ass and bought that damned book. And once again, it all comes back to Hatake. Fucker is just like a damned vulture, lying in wait. Sometimes I wish that bastard would curl up and die. Mother fucking wretch. I would not have to do all this shit if it was not for him. Sasuke and I would be living in peace'

She knew. she just knew this vicious cycle of lying and covering was all Naruto's fault. And, the constant lies were putting her on edge. That edge was making her lash out at people. If she were caught, she was screwed. 'I ought to go back and shove my foot up that waiter's ass. He's another fucking bastard that needs to shut the fuck up, before someone does it for him. who's brilliant fucking idea was it to go to Cobalt anyway?'

Folding her arms against her chest, she sent a fulminating glare out her window before giving a second to the seemingly innocent bag from the mall that contained the worst of her fears and anxieties. Making an effort to ease herself, and ignore the book, she shifted and leaned her head against Sasuke's bicep.

Flipping the turn signal to pull into the street from Cobalt's parking lot, Sasuke noticed the pale fingers that once more twitched the plastic bag containing his book. He knew she was planning on bringing up something that had to do with Naruto. And knowing her vituperation, it would not be pleasant.

He had given her all he could. But, he would not give her this. It was his last great act for the author. He would not deny that the blonde held a special place in his heart. Snorting softly he grimaced. Who was he kidding? The absent blonde owned his heart. But, there was no help for it. It was his last act of penance, for making the blonde live in agony for so long.

Giving up on that love, giving up on Naruto was not something he was willing to do. He had not suffered as much as the other man had.

Silent, he focused his gaze on the windshield even as his vision would stray to the corner of his eyes as he saw her pick up the bag she had been playing with. A soft crackle as the book's spine was bent and the whisper of pages turning. He could see the expression flit across her face, her brows lifting and lowering. 'Don't do this. Not now.'

Like animals sensing imminent disaster, he could see she was about to make some cutting remark. 'Let it go Sakura. Just let it go. Don't start this bitter fight. You will bitch and I won't put up with it, retaliating to everything you do. It will turn into a screaming match with us saying things we will regret.'

At her determined scowl, he issued a mental groan. "She never listens. What will she bitch about now?' As she turned to the pages to the center of the book, she looked up, her eyes roving his face before speaking his name. "Sasuke?"

Knowing she was waiting for a response from him, he gave a look and a brief "Hn." Her gaze intensified in her dissatisfaction. "What is it Sakura?"

He watched the muscles in her throat move as she swallowed and gained an almost fierce expression. "I want to know why it was so important for you to buy this book that Hinata had to resort to being rude." Her hands brushed the edges of the pages before flipping through a few more chapters.

'It's important because he is important. His story is important because it is the story of us.' "Hinata wanted me to buy it because she felt there were things I needed to know. A story that had to be shared." His tone was firm but gentle, trying to get her to back down.

"What the fuck could that little nobody know that an Uchiha doesn't?" Her brow, like two scrawny pink caterpillars, rose and fell in her consternation. Grimacing, he tried to soften the blow her shriek dealt to his eardrums. God, how he hated the fact that she screamed like a fishwife when she was mad. It made him long for Naruto and his silent fuming and pouts.

"She wanted me to read it. Hinata is one of the people closest to Naruto. As close as I was." A frisson of pain danced in his chest at that admission. "She could tell from reading it that this is the story Naruto always wanted to write. What we knew he could write. And she also knew I promised him that when he finally wrote it, I would be there and I would listen. I would always listen to him."

Seeing her once more open her mouth to let loose a barrage of insults, he groaned aloud, knowing the sound would be lost in her harangue. "People need to mind their fucking business. There is nothing you need to know in this book. And I honestly wish you would take it back and get your money returned." Scoffing, she shoved the book back in the bag and slumped in her seat.

"As far as I am concerned, it is a waste of time and effort. Complete bullshit that will do nothing but bore you to tears. And, I am livid with Hinata for even suggesting that you buy it in the first place. I mean, how could she even be that rude? Talk about obnoxious."

Turning in her seat, she glared at him. "I feel we should disassociate ourselves with her, and with the rest of those people. Especially if they feel they can treat me that way and get away with it." Unable to remain impassive, Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her words, turning the wheel of the car and accelerating onto their street.

"Are you serious? Do you really care that much about him? That this shit means something to him? That blonde fucker has you that deep in his grip? God, do you honestly give a flying fuck about what he has to say?" Her voice was rising again, sparking a dull ache at his temples. But, under the shrilling, he could hear a note of fear and desperation that made him wonder, before passing it off as baby hormones, like so much of her changing behavior.

"Calm down Sakura. You know Hinata and the rest are very dear friends of mine. And of yours. You also know that you have not really been hanging out with them in the past months as much as you used to."

Scowling, the pinkette shrugged her shoulders and his words off. She did not give a shit about those insignificant twits. None of them were on her side; none of them could help her. Fuck no. They all loved Naruto. Especially Hinata. She thought the sun hung from his ass. 'Fuck those useless assholes. They would just hold me back while He waltzes in and steals what is mine from me!'

She did not need 'dear friends'. Growling in her throat, she snarled at the idea of them being her friends. No, she needed schemers and manipulators. People who were just as ruthless about getting what they wanted as she was. Friends would not help her. Especially not those idiots.

"Naruto is Hinata's best friend. You know that. You also know you were out of line by attacking him, for no reason." His wife was an adult. Why did he have to explain something she ought to already know? It was simple common sense. "She was being loyal to her best friend and defending him from a blatant slur on his character; as far as the others are concerned, has no basis."

'No fucking basis? Attacking that slut for no reason? That whore better be grateful I let him live.' Unbidden, a memory of the two of them as she found them that night rose in her mind. Recalling the love she saw in those dark eyes that she had yet to see directed at her, bile rose in her mouth and she shuddered.

"I do not care. I think it is best if I distance myself from them. I feel my time would be better spent in the company of those who understand me best and think like I do."

Having enough of trying to placate her that evening, Sasuke sighed and continued driving before pulling into their driveway. "Do as you wish. As you always do."

Hearing his tone filled with annoyance and disagreement, she turned to face him, her hand poised on the door. Astonished, she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before speaking. "Are you telling me that you will continue to waste your time with them? You want to spend time with them?" Incredulously, her voice rose again in pitch. Cutting her off, Sasuke nodded curtly and grabbed his book. Shoving the door open, he left the confines of the car.

Scrambling out of the car, she strode after him, her tone becoming more strident. "Tell me you are not serious. My husband wants to spend time with people who despise me and judge me. People who have said hideous, hurtful things to me."

Anger suffused her face with red. He was ignoring her. She rushed after him as the door opened. This was not happening.

"Sasuke!" He turned his head toward her as the volume and stress of her voice raised an octave, echoing harshly in the hallway. A muscle in his cheek jerked, showing his irritation.

"Why can't you do this for me? Why won't you agree with me? You're supposed to be there for me, support me. You know, Uchiha Sakura, the one carrying your baby? Your wife?"

It was pointless. Trying to talk to Sakura like this was an exercise in futility. And it was also fast becoming a lesson in dealing with annoyance.

Folding his arms tightly to his chest, he moved his body around to stare at her. "Sakura, the reason why I won't do it is because I don't agree with you. And, I am sick of giving in to every single one of your vapid, childish, nonsensical demands. You were in the wrong earlier. And you are in the wrong now. You are talking about writing off people who have been there for you, cared for you, took part in every single fucking one of your idiotic hare-brained schemes. You are doing to them what you have accused them of doing to you. Judging them, and doing it because of a trait, I find admirable. Because they are being loyal to a friend. Loyalty that you have counted on in the past!"

Silence followed his words as the retort she wanted to fling died before reaching her lips. "Stop attacking the innocent, Sakura. I know why you are angry. You know why you are angry. But, you would rather bottle it up, or blame people who are not involved." Deep black eyes bored into hers and she shivered. "Would you like to discuss it? Do you want to talk about why you are so angry?"

Petulantly, she huffed, her gaze locked on the floor. "I don't want to talk anymore. I am tired and I want to lie down." Back stiff, she walked to the stairs and disappeared up them. There was nothing he could do. He had tried to get her to tell him, to release the tension she was latching on to, but she was stubborn. It would be up to her to decide when they would finally have their long-overdue discussion.

Running thin fingers through his hair, he spun about to face the empty hallway before quickly walking to his office. Lifting his wrist, he took a quick look at the watch adorning his wrist. Seeing that it was only 10:00 p.m., he sighed heavily. 'Check my email. I need to see if Cherry had sent out the prospectus with the new numbers on it.'

Entering the one room in the house that was fully his, he flipped the wall switch. A sense of wonder and joy filled him as he looked longingly and lovingly at the fifty-two novels that filled the massive bookshelf against the far wall.

'God. You've said so much, and I barely heard half of it. So many years spent listening, and only now do I truly understand. Guess that makes me the dead last.'

With a mirthless chuckle, he pulled the latest acquisition from the plastic bag and set it to one side of the blotter. Sighing heavily, he lowered himself into the leather office chair, listening as the cushion and springs protested his body weight dropping on them. Out of habit, his finger prodded the spacebar on his laptop and fell to the fingerprint identification area. As the laptop purred into life, he leaned forward, his chin resting on his joined hands.

'Just going to check email quickly, send a few replies and then I can go to sleep. I hope.' Opening his browser, he clicked on his email server and began scrolling through the list. Mindlessly, he began searching for those of the most importance.

Finding the one he had been looking for, Sasuke opened it. Dark eyes perused the numbers with a smile of satisfaction. The new figures were much more promising than those he had seen the week before.

Pulling out his cell phone, he pressed the number 2 for a moment and smiled as he speed-dialed Cherry's own cell. As soon as the first ring died away, the phone was answered by the voice of his assistant. "New ones are much more promising, correct, Mr. Uchiha?" He chuckled a bit at the excited tinge to her normally smooth tone of voice. "Yes, yes they do, Cherry-pie. Very much so, I think. In fact, I might go so far as to say they make me giddy. Dare I say down-right gleeful?" At her soft giggle, he laughed. "You mean an Uchiha is expressing something other than dour solemnity? They can actually have more emotional responses besides indifference?" Her blunt attitude was refreshing, and it allowed him to let her speak her mind. Feeling playful, he mock-snarled at her. "Only between 10:01 p.m. to 11:59 p.m." He could hear her shifting as she tried to stave off her laughter.

"Cherry? I have decided to recommend you as floor manager for the design department. What do you think?" He heard the sigh she gave and frowned.

"I think I like my job. The hours are good, the pay is great, and the company I keep are excellent. I would much rather remain as your executive assistant, Mr. Uchiha. Though I do appreciate the offer."

She just had so much potential. He was afraid it was going to be wasted on fetching his coffee and finding his reports. "All right. I give. But, promise me that as soon as you feel the need to take on something more challenging than finding out how much sugar the Dallas branch manager likes in his coffee, you will let me know. I will not hesitate to promote you so your true abilities can shine."

"Certainly sir. On to new business? I received a call from the cleaning service that we have contracted to tend to Mr. Naruto's place. It is time to re-up the contract. Do you want to sign them again, or would you like me to start looking at other companies?"

Heaving his own sigh, Sasuke frowned. He had forgotten that he hired cleaners in the first place. "Yes, I think re-signing with them is the best option. It looks as though it will be quite some time before the prodigal child returns home." From the sound of pen scratching on paper, he knew Cherry was writing a note to remind her-self of his directive.

"I have noticed Mr. Naruto has been lax in his calling patterns. Is there an issue? Is all well?" That had been unexpected, though he knew Cherry was concerned for both men. Regret and pain ebbed and flowed over him in waves. His heart lurched. "No, Cherry. All friends have times where silence is all there is between them. This just happens to be that time for Naruto and me." He did not have to explain himself to her. He knew she would get the message in his words.

"Yes, sir. If that is all, sir, I wish you a most pleasant evening. I shall speak to you in the office Monday morning." Nodding even though she could not see it, Sasuke muttered a quick "'Night."

Closing his phone, he set it beside his laptop and sent the computer into sleep mode. Leaning back, he let his head loll against the top of the chair. Silence filled his ears. It was all he had now, all he was able to offer the one he loved. Silence, regrets, and pain.

"Escape me?

Never—

Beloved!

While I am I, and you are you,

So long, as the world contains us both,

Me the loving and you the loth,

While the one eludes, must the other pursue.

My life is a fault at last, I fear:

It seems too much like a fate, indeed!

Though I do my best, I shall scarce succeed.

But what if I fail of my purpose here?

It is but to keep the nerves at strain,

To dry one's eyes and laugh at a fall,

And baffled, get up to begin again,—

So the chase takes up one's life, that's all.

While, look but once from your farthest bound,

At me so deep in the dust and dark,

No sooner, the old hope drops to ground

Than a new one, straight to the selfsame mark,

I shape me—

Ever

Removed!

"Seriously. You have issues." He warily watched the chuckling blonde as he sank down beside him on the mattress of his bed. The laughter was cut off by a pout. "Aw, don't tell me you didn't like it?"

"What's not to like about poetry being screamed in your face? It was lovely. Tell me, moron Could you have been a touch louder? I don't think people on the coast heard you. But, other than that, it was one of your finer performances."

Said pout intensified. "Tch. Maybe if my audience was a bit more enraptured, I would not have to resort to bellowing and bleating to get some attention."

With a sigh, he put aside the tome he was reading. "All right. Do it again. I am all ears. Dumbass."

"Are you kidding? Hell no. This was a one shot only deal. Not my fault if the patron paid for a performance he did not watch. And I don't do refunds. You should have listened, Sauce-cakes." With a frown at the irksome moniker, the dark haired teen hefted the heavy tome back into its former place on his lap.

"You're wrong. I did listen. Even when you say nothing, I am right here, beside you, listening to everything you give me. It is only when you are truly silent that I get a rest. Truly, those are moments I cherish. And I do mean moments since we both know how irritatingly loud you can be."

"Aw, bastard. You're making me blush." Black pupils surrounded by a sea of the deepest blue widened then narrowed as the boy's grin turned vulpine. "So, shall I take it to mean that I have your undivided attention? Ooh-lah good sir, I do believe I shall faint from excitement."

Rolling eyes as a response had become second nature in the time he'd known the blonde. So, that was his retort. Gingerly, he cradled the book closer as the idiot beside him moved nearer.

"Oh, what are we reading?" Growling as the mattress they were on shifted and jostled him, he shot a fulminating look at blonde hair. "I am reading a book. You have decided the room would be a perfect place to practice performance art. Either that or you have Tourette's Syndrome and are spouting random poems because of it."

He could almost smirk as he knew what to expect, what his friend wanted. "I know you want me to ask. You know I won't. Make things easier for the both of us and just tell me." Again, the bed dipped beneath the blonde's weight, signaling Naruto was getting up. And, it also told him he would be jostled, again.

"It's titled 'Life in a Love'. Robert Browning wrote it. Brilliant work from a brilliant man. I want to be just like him."

"What? You want to be a worm buffet? A corpse? Six feet under? I can make arrangements." He chuckled to himself as the blonde's nostrils flared.

"No, you asshole! I want to write poetry. Books, plays, novels, prose. I want to write about what I know. What I see, how I feel. Everything I have ever dreamed about." In the silence following his outburst, Naruto lurched to his feet on the thin pallet, glaring down at the darker male.

"You don't think I can do it?" Before he could rail any further, a pale hand rested on his forearm. "Dumbass."

"Let me have a minute to talk before you go off on your tangents. And shut up. I know you can do it. We both do." The hand released him to brush at black bangs. "After all, you read nearly everything in your parent's library and my parent's library. Hell, you even read that weird esoteric shit my insane Uncles had. And they loved you for it."

"Besides, you have been regaling me with stories since we were five years old. Of course, you can do it. Now, stop standing on my fucking bed." Again, that hand grabbed his arm, this time jerking him off his feet. "Ah, oops? Sorry bastard."

Surrounding darkness greeted Sasuke as his eyes wrenched open. Scowling, he stared at the clock, as if to defy what it said. 2:30 a.m. 'You just won't let me go, will you?' Closing his eyes briefly, he eased out from beneath his wife's recumbent shape. Stealthily, he walked down the stairs and back into his office. Flopping back into his chair, he turned on his desk lamp. His eyes caught on the cover of the book still resting on the desk.

Bringing it closer, he let it rest on his knees. His fingertips idly traced the cover art. Giving the smile that only the blonde had ever seen, he opened the book. 'I am glad to know that you have not given up and are still thriving, Dobe.' Curiously, he turned to the title page. What would Naruto say now that he no longer had Sasuke?

To the light in the cold dark cave. The very one who keeps me sane.

With loving thanks, My Crimson-eyed Beauty.

A shaft of white-hot agony burst in his chest at those words. It was killing him, but at the same time he understood, moreover he accepted it. Their situation had come full circle. For a moment, he wondered if all Neji spouted about Fate was correct. After all, Naruto was fated to be loved deeper. And, maybe it was his fate to marry Sakura. As soon as the idea came to him, he grimaced in distaste. Shooting a look at the plain platinum band around his finger, he scraped it against his desk.

'Whoever that crimson beauty is, I hope they love you in return. For as much as you loved me, I feel you deserve that love, and more.' Smiling sadly, he turned the page that caused him such pain and let his eyes run over the first sentence of the first chapter.

_With a sigh, he put aside the tome he was reading. "All right. Do it again. I am all ears. Dumbass."_

_"Are you kidding? Hell no. This was a one shot only deal. Not my fault if the patron paid for a performance he did not watch. And I don't do refunds. You should have listened, Sauce-cakes." With a frown at the irksome moniker, the dark haired teen hefted the heavy tome back into its former place on his lap._

As the memory faded for now, he turned to look at the man currently sharing his bed. The sleeping form would offer Naruto no respite from the man who plagued his dreams since his last night home. Lower lip turned in the slightest pout, aided by the gentle swelling left behind from kisses he had not expected; he eased away from the somnolent other. Standing beside the bed, his hand shot out, searching for part of the clothes he had shuffled out of early. Unable to, he huffed and grabbed the pair of slightly larger lounge pants. Harrumphing that Itachi was slightly larger than him, he slipped them on and slipped from the room.

Letting his eyes adjust from the darkness of the bedroom to the half-light of the hallway, he rubbed them gently and proceeded to the top stair. His throat was dry and he coughed. Something to drink was definitely needed.

Yawning heavily, he entered the kitchen and swung open the refrigerator. As his eyes scanned the scant contents and grabbed out a can of soda, he let his mind meander on the path of memories that it had previously traveled. Shutting the appliance, he heaved himself onto the counter and popped the top, taking a deep swig.

_"You're wrong. I did listen. Even when you say nothing, I am right here, beside you, listening to everything you give me. It is only when you are truly silent that I get a rest. Truly, those are moments I cherish. And I do mean moments since we both know how irritatingly loud you can be."_

Smiling slightly, he finished his drink. That memory, that moment in time, made him happy as nothing else could. It was a time he treasured.

Setting the can aside, he glanced around the small room. Looking up into the dark beyond his kitchen window into the silent backyard, he saw fireflies lazily dancing in the late night air. Unbidden, another memory swept over him.

_' "Sasuke, I'm scared! Why'd we let them go? Now it's dark. All our lights are gone!" The blonde wailed slightly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He whimpered pitifully as a pale hand entwined in his own and he was tugged to lie down against his best friend. "It's alright Naruto. I know you are tired. I'm exhausted, and the air is so warm. It feels warm right?" _

_Skinny arms curled around a quivering lump. Can you smell it, Naru-chyan? Sweet, almost like your favorite cereal, isn't it? He tightened the single armed hug with the other boy's nod of agreement. "Well, that stuff is a flower called honey-suckle. And you know what? When your dads find us, we're gonna smell like it too." He shifted closer, almost protectively. "Close your eyes. I am right here. You know I won't leave you. Just listen. Everything you can hear, it's Nature's lull-a-bye. And she is singing it just for us. Okay?"' _

A light chuckle passed his lips. That memory was special. It was one of his favorites. He could remember being terrified, until Sasuke spoke. He should have known. Fear was nothing against Sasuke.

Easing off the counter, Naruto felt an urge that had been gone for a long time. Tugging open the sliding glass door, he padded out and into the slightly dewy grass. Listening to the faint whisper of the grass against his feet, he reached the center of the backyard and the hammock he'd put there for old time's sake. Climbing in, he inhaled the scent of summer overlaid with the sharp tang of citrus. More fireflies swirled around; motes of light that glowed then disappeared, only to reappear several feet later. Peace enveloped him and he closed his eyes.

_"You're wrong. I did listen. Even when you say nothing, I am right here, beside you, listening to everything you give me. It is only when you are truly silent that I get a rest. Truly, those are moments I cherish. And I do mean moments since we both know how irritatingly loud you can be."_

_"Aw, bastard. You're making me blush." Black pupils surrounded by a sea of the deepest blue widened then narrowed as the boy's grin turned vulpine. "So, shall I take it to mean that I have your undivided attention? Ooh-lah good sir, I do believe I shall faint from excitement."_

_Rolling eyes as a response had become second nature in the time he'd known the blonde. So, that was his retort. Gingerly, he cradled the book closer as the idiot beside him moved nearer. _

Something was there. Atavistic fear gripped him and he shot up from the hammock, sitting bolt upright. Again, there was movement in his peripheral vision, but nothing he could see very well. "Whatever it is, it is too fucking big to be a firefly, that's for damned sure."

Twisting around so he could better see through the trees lining his property, Naruto leaned forward to try peering through the night's gloom. Nothing. Flexing his thighs, he began standing but jerked back at a quick sharp hiss.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Jolted, the blonde lurched back, his center shifting. The fabric swing of the hammock carried his momentum back, dropping him painfully to the ground, injuring his tailbone lightly and his pride deeply.

"Fuck! Are you trying to be a damned ninja and scare the shit out of me? For Christ's sake, make some damned noise. That silent shit will kill me one day."

One single blue eye, full of malice, glared at the man, who merely brushed it off and chuckled. "So it is my fault that you are a great clumsy oaf? Get up." It was in Itachi's best interests to not offer the downed man a hand up. For one, the blonde was too heavy and for two, he would more than likely attempt to yank him to the ground with the blonde. However, he did give the other man space to stand up in, away from the still swaying relaxation torture device.

Reaching down to gently rub his backside, he shot the taller one a look. "Fucking ow. What are you doing awake anyway?" Slowly, his free hand lifted to tousle blonde locks as he stared curiously at his lover.

"With the release of the latest book, I had the feeling you would be maundering down memory lane." He rocked for a moment on his toes before carefully watching Naruto. "I decided to take pity on you. Thought it would be a nice thing for me to attempt." Slowly, he released the long fingers of his left hand, revealing the small phone resting there.

"Huh?" It was a fine example of Naruto's particular eloquence. Apathetically, Itachi watched as the man's attention was drawn back to the hammock, contemplating making another rest in its embrace.

"Call him, Naruto." He pushed the phone into the man's chest, holding it there. "Call Sasuke. Talk to him. I can see how badly you want to. Maybe then, you can move on."

"What the Hell are you talking about? I have moved on. I mean, do I really need to refresh your memory? Correct me if I am wrong, but that was you and I making love a few hours ago, in my bed, in this house. Or am I going insane? The hickey on your neck, made from my mouth, it's a figment of my imagination?"

Oh, how Itachi hated when Naruto said that. They did not make love. It could not be called that when there was only one heart involved. "No, you do not. I remember it quite well. But, that does not change the fact that only parts of you have moved on. The two biggest pieces are still stuck on him. Everything else is going through the motions of moving on until your head and heart return."

"So much of you, who you are; how you think and act, those pieces of you are still with him. You two have so much invested in each other." He chuckled humorlessly as the blonde's brows knitted together and his lips pursed. "I take it from your expression that you do not believe me. That is fine. However, I propose a challenge. Tell me, Naruto, what was it that woke you out of a sound sleep?" Satisfaction bubbled through him, tinged with disappointment as the blonde tensed. It was answer enough.

"You see my point? There is nothing to work your-self up about. After all, it is one simple phone call." Stepping forward, he dropped a soft kiss to those still puckered lips. "Neither of you will die because of it. Call, you will feel better, and I will be able to sleep through the night. I miss my eight hours of rest."

Almost regretfully, he kissed the blonde, letting his tongue breech the shorter man's mouth before pulling back. Pushing the phone into Naruto's hand, he turned on his heels and strode back into the house.

Momentarily stunned, the tan man licked his lips and glared at the phone. "Why is it always me who has to call?" He grumbled, fingers poised on the cell's keypad. As irked as he was, he knew the older male was correct. There was a deeply rooted power Sasuke had that swayed the blonde to him. And it would take years for that root to shrivel up, die, and be yanked out ruthlessly. Something the blonde was still not sure he wanted to do yet.

'Fine. Just one call. One olive branch. It won't kill me. All right idiot. Enough with the pep talk. Call him.' Steeling himself, he let his fingers dance across the memorized series of numbers. Reading the last word of the last sentence of the sixth chapter, Sasuke let loose a bark of laughter. 'Only that moron would remember the things I have long since forgotten.' A barely seen smirk followed that thought.

_'Chubby cheeks puffed out in importance as the eight year old declared loudly and proudly. "I'm gonna be a super hero!" Dark eyes narrowed as a slightly lower pitched voice snorted in derision. "Nuh-uh." As an Uchiha, Sasuke was too well grounded for the flights of fantasy his best friend took off on. "Dummy! You're not gonna be a super-hero. You're gonna grow up and be like the old fat bald guy on the corner, selling candy from his front door." _

_It was entirely too easy to rile the blonde, a game young Sasuke enjoyed far too much, even as he giggled at the expression and the idea of "Naru-chyan" ever getting fat. "Sasuke's so mean! And, wrong! I'm gonna be a super-hero, and I'll be the one to save the damsels in distress." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took in his friend's stance and laughed. "Nuh-uh, Naru-chyan." Gripping the trunk and scratching his nails in the bark, Sasuke levered himself higher into the tree, the scrabbling of shoes letting him know his friend was giving chase after him. _

_Stopping, he waited impatiently as the smaller boy struggled to catch up. "Why do you want to be a super hero? Why not be someone who makes a difference? I mean you like to tell stories, right? Why don't you make stories that make people want to change?"_

_He watched his best friend frown lightly at the words; obviously thinking. "I guess I can do that. It's fun telling Sasuke stories, and I s'pose I'm a little too stupid to actually save anyone." Blue eyes goggled at the hand that brushed his cheek before gripping his wrist. "No, you're not stupid, stupid. You're just strong in other ways. Leave the phy- phy-."Sasuke frowned a bit. He hated when he couldn't say a word properly. "Leave the tough stuff to me. I don't wanna have to go makin' a new best friend."' _

Wiping at his eyes, Sasuke chuckled. It had been a long time since he remembered that day in late autumn. The dobe's novel was an open door to places and things he'd long forgotten about. More memories then he wanted to think about that had been locked in his brain, moldering as the years went by.

Setting the book aside, he huffed darkly. Reality, in the form of the sticky Bannister merger, seized his brain in an unrelenting grip. It was a dark cloud that hovered, washing away his too brief happiness as he thought of his beloved dumb ass. That stupid merger was driving him insane. He needed to avoid thinking of it, but how?

He snorted. This was incredible. Had it been six months ago, he knew exactly what to do. Call Naruto and talk until his mind was clear again. In fact, he'd been debating the idea of calling the moron for some time now, but what would he say? Hell, what could he say? Would Naruto even talk to him, after that night?

"Fuck!" It hurt, thinking about Naruto. And, it was not something he could do anything about right now. What he could deal with was the merger. Rolling his shoulders, he gave the back of his neck a light rub. He had to deal with it sooner or later. Why not now while it was on his mind?

Glancing at the timepiece he wore, he frowned. "Would Cherry still be awake at 4 a.m.?' He knew his assistant was not one to sleep much on the weekends, and it was technically still Friday morning. 'Maybe I can catch her before she's asleep.' Depressing his speed dial again, he listened to the half-ring before the woman picked up.

"Morning, boss. I had a feeling you were going to call again. What can I do for you?" Shaking his head, he could not help but smile at his assistant's demeanor. She was definitely the definition of unusual.

"My, aren't we prophetic this evening." He chuckled richly as she giggled. "I am a genius. Besides, you are long over-due for a post mid-night call. It has been a while. What do you need from me, Sasu?" He snorted softly.

"Cherry pie, it's official. Remarkable is the perfect word to describe you. The only word, I think." He sighed. "But, you are right. I am thinking of something. It's been irking me since we were given this merger prospect. Something is missing from the big picture. I don't want to invest any more time, money, or man-power on this damned thing and have it blow up in our faces in the form of Chapter 11 in six months." He rubbed the grit from his eyes. "It would look bad on Uchiha Inc.'s record, horrible in my father's book, and the weasel would never let me live it down." He shifted in his chair.

"Or, I am just being extremely paranoid, and it is all sunshine and roses, and I am looking for things to go wrong." She gave a light laugh. "I was wondering how long it would take for suspicious Sasuke to appear. We have not seen him in a while. I was beginning to miss him." Growling a bit, he groaned at his stupidity. "At any rate, I think we ought to go back and look over everything from the beginning. I would rather not have the unfortunate thrill of being considered the jackass who lost a fortune for the shareholders for the rest of my life."

Listening to her hum softly, he knew that her mind was working, as it always did. "I would hate to be the last to know." Cherry chuckled. "I understand completely , sir. An naïve Uchiha is never are winner at Uchiha Industries." Cherry was always aware of what remained unsaid. "Cherry, first thing in the morning, call William Lomax. I know it is a weekend. I don't care. Have him do the digging only he can do. I want you to go down Monday and try getting into the Office of Public Record. Find anything that has to do with Bannister or his company. I want it, no matter what it is.

Call down to our lawyers and get the ones best qualified to deal with tax laws and that sort of thing to go through their records with a fine toothed comb. And lastly, I want you to have a good weekend. Good night." Cherry sighed. "Yes sir, you and Mrs. Uchiha as well." Sasuke snapped the phone shut as he settled back into his chair. 'I wish you would have told me you loved me sooner, Dobe." Sasuke sighed as he pulled 'Firefiles', back into his lap to continue where he had left off.


	13. Interlude of Madness

**Classic's Information station:** If you do not know by now then this is for you. We are all well aware that Naruto is being stalked and by one persistent little demon! Yes! He is a demon and he is off his shit like no one would believe! Mad decided to develop the character further so that we could give you folks a damn good sequel in the future. Well this is a prelude but Mad says it is an interlude. She says tomato and I say who give a flying fuck just let the fans decided if they like the crazy. I tell you what though, no one better lay a finger on my Mad, or else you will lose the whole flippin' hand! Just a small warning for those who get ideas. LOL LOL and now without further ado, **Mad's Corner…**

**Mad says:** "The freaks come out at night." And this lil freak will wreck mess, kidlets. Thank me now. I want me props for the intro to the freak show, yes. And cookies. Props are good, cookies are better. But ice cream is the shizzle, ma nizzle! Classic wanted to give you all the option to name said crazy. However, I was thinking of calling him Etienne. French and nuts! Though, we might want to call him Simon or something… so it flows with the characters in the book.

**Interlude of Madness: Enter another lover? **

Spotting the brilliant blonde locks from afar, he grasped the scope tighter. Swallowing thickly, a hand ran over dirt-crusted, leaf and grass-stained jeans before drifting up to caress the zipper. He knew the man would be here. He always was. Like he knew, they needed to be together.

Watching as the other man flopped into the hammock, his eyes shut and mouth open, he once more moved to the fly of his jeans. Flicking the zipper down, he stroked himself once, knowing full well the blond was the cause of this madness.

Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki Naruto. His man; his lover. He had known they would be together since he first read one of the man's books. He could tell that Naruto, his Naruto-kun was calling for him, calling to him from the words on the pages.

Every word was a testament to their love. The love they shared that had yet to be consummated. But, that would change soon. Naruto would be his lover, his own and only. And that monster who raped his sweet blonde nightly would be gone. Nothing could stand in the way of love, their pure sweet love.

Shaking his head to clear it from the vision of his beloved, he released himself. Tomorrow night, he would come. He would rescue the blond from the evil man who held him against his will, and from the watchdog, that bastard had set to keep Naruto from running away.

It had to be. He read the books without fail. The date was important, he knew. It was the only time, the only day they had to be together without anyone stopping them. And, he knew, once they were joined, no one would be able to part them.

A growl tore from his throat as he saw the horrible beast that had defiled his lover sweep into the backyard. "God damn you. Leave him alone. He's mine. Not yours. You son of a bitch!"

He gritted his teeth as he saw the man loom over his much smaller love, knowing the blue eyes would be brimming with terror at being so close to his tormentor. "Get away from him! I'll kill you if you touch him." Scowling, he watched as the villainous male threw a cell phone at the blonde.

"Forcing him to call and tell lies to his family about how well you treat him, eh, bastard? Don't worry. I know the truth, Naruto. Love, I will avenge your foul treatment at his hands. And, then I will take you away to someplace safe and erase his touch with my own. We'll make love for hours. Just you and me."

A throbbing sensation roused him from his thoughts. Glancing down, he realized where thoughts of loving the blonde had brought him. Gingerly, with those too blue eyes in mind, he fingered the head of his swollen shaft.

Those eyes would be filled with love and with wonder, he knew, as the owner of said eyes would look at him. Tanned fingers curling experimentally around his length, stroking his when he gave an encouraging moan. His own hand would slide through unruly blonde hair and around to the nape of a strong neck.

Tender kisses would remove the taint of that foul mouth that assaulted pink lips. His tongue would soothingly glide in and around the other males in a protective caress. Soon, his beloved would respond to the fire that was being stoked between them.

He began to pant heavily as the hand that was touching his cock slipped lower and cupped his sack. Naruto's fingers squeezed him as a voice, husky with burgeoning love and a touch of lust whispered in his ear. "Take me, love. Remove his foul traces from my body. Burn his remnants with your seed. I need to feel clean again!"

A sharp gasp as a finger dipped between his cheeks, stroking his cleft. He felt his knees tremble and he staggered back to the soft bed. "Love, I need you now! Come, my darling, so that I can show the breadth of my emotions."

Lovingly, he grasped the hand that teased him and tugged it up, pressing soft kisses to the knuckles. "I am going to make love to you, pleasure you as you should be. Imprint my body on yours, love."

Gingerly, he pulled the smaller man atop him, letting those slightly pale thighs part over his hips. His love preferred this position as he was too often subjected to smothering by that foul beast's larger, heavier body. Pale hands stroked darkened hips before lifting the blond up.

"Straddle me; take me deep into your body. Control me, my love. My body is yours to use as you see fit." He shuddered, the coarse language passing his lips distastefully. "Let me fuck you. Ride me, please!"

He could feel the waves of pleasure rippling up and down his spine from his shaft. Nails scraped skin as he bucked upward. "Oh, God! Naruto, you feel so good. More!"

Groaning, he felt the ecstasy pool in his gut before rushing from him in release. His cock twitched as he felt his love grip him. Panting harshly, he shifted his hands and pulled the blond down, ignoring the mess on his stomach.

His hands run up and down his lover's spine soothingly, light kisses pressing against Naruto's neck. "I love you. I love you so much."

The words of adoration he had been craving were silenced by the high-pitched whine of a mosquito. Shaking himself from his reverie, he grimaced at the itch on his torso. Tugging up his jeans, he cast one more look at the blond.

"Do not worry, darling. Soon, I will be coming for you. And, we will be together. Forever."

He slipped away, knowing that he would see his love again soon. It was meant to be. The books all said so.

**Co-Author's note… **

I know this guy is crazy, and that his speech is unbelievably formal. But, in his mind, this is how Naruto is. So he is matching himself to turn into who he perceives Naruto as needing. He is in love, and I use that term loosely as the fellow is not in his right mind, with an image and not a real person.

Hey, people! Please feel free to review and Neko go easy on me geez! lol I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 13: What a minute, huh

**Beta'd and is co-written by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. However, that does not keep them from running loose in my head causing mischief! I do not own E.E. Cummings or Robert Frost, but they were both great men and artist.

**Chapter 13: What a minute, huh**

Sasuke sighed as he looked over at the clock on his wall, _'The sun should be up anytime now.'_ He ghosted his hand over the book that contained his history. _'What will I do without you, Dobe?'_ He leaned his head back reflecting on a life that would lack Naru-worthy charisma and contagious laughter. _'Life will be a little less bright for me, the days even more forgettable._' Sasuke felt his chest tighten at the thought of never basking in the light only Naruto could provide him. _"_I have no right to feel this selfish, but I do."Sasuke closed his eyes as he let his hand rest on the tome in his lap. "I miss us so much, Naru."

The creak of the stairs drew him back to his current dilemma, he now called life. He adjusted the book in his lap and the look of contempt he wore as his wife tip-toed through the threshold of his office door.

Feigning, Sasuke stretched as pale slender arms wrapped around his neck. "I woke up and you weren't there. You don't want to keep me warm, baby?" Sasuke grimaced inwardly, thinking to himself. _'I would prefer not to touch you or you touch me for that matter.'_ He placed his hand on one of her arms around his neck, rubbing at them tenderly. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some reading done." Sakura looked down at the book and frowned. "Why are you reading that? Why are you wasting your time! He is just a freak that wants everything that is mine! I hate him! Why is it that he gets your attention and keeps it? Am I not important enough? I am your…"

"Enough, Sakura! Goddamn it!" He rubbed at his temple, trying to prevent the headache that often originated from her shrieking. "He's a good writer, I like his work and no matter what happened!" Sasuke took a deep breath trying to keep his temper from exploding. "No matter what happened, Naruto was my best friend at one time and as much as you want that not to be true, he was." Sasuke could feel the newly formed tension, but the truth was the truth. "Now he is just a talented author, whom I enjoy reading. All we are now is author and fan." He looked at her with irritation evident in his eyes. "Why can't you, just let it be what it is and just let it go?"

She let her hands drop to her side as she turned to leave. _'Author and fan my ass! Why can't you understand, you're mine?' _She knew that some of it had to do with her own guilt, but she would never admit it. _'I may have taken things away, but damn it, I sacrificed too!'_ Her eyes begin to water. "I am going to make me some milk and honey, and then I am going back to bed. I am sorry if you think I am such a burden, Sasuke." She slammed the office door shut. _'Give me flippin' break; who said anything about burden.'_ Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to regroup from yet another pointless argument. _'You want to make it as if he never existed.'_ He knew he should be used to her random outburst and the hatred she carried for Naruto. _'This is all getting a little too ridiculous and I hate ridiculous.'_

Sasuke rocked back in his chair, "But he did exist and our lives have been intertwined since we were children." Sasuke chuckled sorrowfully. "We were children with our whispered words of silly secrets and bountiful imaginations." Sasuke looked out towards the blackened sky. "Do you miss me tonight to?" He let his emotions echo through him as he closed his eyes to mourn a necessary loss. His cell phone began to ring, pulling him from his thoughts.

He lifted the phone to his ear, hoping it had nothing to do with the Banister-Uchiha merger or the new orders he issued Cherry, only hours before. "Hello?" He asked as he braced for another business hiccup. He heard a small sigh and then he asked again. "Hello?" He heard someone shift and then a familiar voice rang out. "Yeah, it's me. I was just wondering how you were getting along is all." Sasuke smirked, he should have known Naruto would be the one to call, first. Sasuke craned his neck. "Well, things have a way of working themselves out and then making themselves livable as well, but to answer your question." Sasuke shifted in his chair once more. "I am getting along with the minimal requirements, but enough about things that cannot be avoided." Naruto's silence signaled his general confusion. Sasuke chuckled to himself as he continued. "I was glad to see that you put out your second installment of _Fireflies_. I must say that it is really good, I am almost certain that I see a Pulitzer Prize in your future." The blond chuckled painfully.

"I guess we'll have to see, I'm no Louise Erdrich." Naruto began threading his fingers nervously through the hammock's openings. "Umm, I wanted to say that I'm ummm…ummm…uhm...I'm sorry I-I didn't s-send you a c-copy." Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. "I just didn't want to cause any trouble." Sasuke closed the book as he moved towards his window. "Its fine, it's about time I start buying my own copies and besides this book was worth every penny." Naruto shifted his weight in the swing. "It's worth every penny?" Sasuke smiled to himself. "Yes, even the six percent sales tax." Sasuke watched as the moon disappeared behind the dark clouds. "It's your ability to make people feel the true depth of your characters pain and sorrow. That in itself has always been incredible; hell even now Naomi and Sharif's emotions reverberate through me." Naruto could feel his throat knot up at Sasuke's sincere tone. "You know, I always…" Sasuke turned back to the novel resting on his desk. "I always envied your talent as a storyteller and when we were children." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Well… One minute I could be walking on Mars and the next I could be chasing a fugitive." Sasuke chuckled. "Christ. Naruto, I have ridden on the wings of your imagination since I was five years old." Sasuke smiled. "And for that reason, I will treasure every memory that I was fortunate to gather on my travels with you."

Naruto let a pained smile play on his lips. "Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke's heart fluttered at the mere mention of his own name from those lips. "Hm." Naruto flicked his tongue. "Do you think I will be remembered? I mean I think I'm noteworthy, my books are popular, but will I really remember." Sasuke pressed his hand to his chest that ached with emotion. _'I want it to be okay for him to let me go. That's right; there is no need for him to hurt any longer.'_ He heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, are we talking all-round literary history or just popularity with the masses?" Naruto shrugged; honestly he liked the sound of both.

Sasuke smirked. "It will be fine Naruto. You always wanted to be famous and soon you will be a part of literary history. However, I wonder what this period in literature will be call?" Naruto heaved another sigh.

"It should be named the Renovation Period, the time when fiction was ruling the world! Everyone was trying to write and some of this periods work, is really not that bad." The two men chuckled. "We will just have to see then, now won't we?" Sasuke placed his hand on the cool glass. "I guess you're making your own path. No longer in the shadows of E. E. Cummings or Robert Browning." Sasuke smirked because he could just see the grin that spread across Naruto's prefect lips.

"You remember, huh? That day when you told me that you were always listening." Sasuke nodded his head. "I am always listening. That is why I am here, so that I can listen, and say, you did it. You did it and I am very proud of you." Sasuke placed his forehead on the glass, feeling the need cool his heated skin.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I used to need your support all the time, but I don't think I do anymore. I mean you have you own life and it is time I start really living mines." Naruto could feel a sharp pang in his chest from his own words, no longer sure that he could trust his own voice, not to betray him. Sasuke smirked, "Saying goodbye truly will be bittersweet." Naruto's nerves began shredding what little composure he had.

Sasuke let the reality of this being goodbye sink in and weigh down his thoughts. "Naruto, could you do something for me?" Naruto managed a small. "Mm hm." Sasuke placed his forehead to the chilled glass, once more. "Consider this the request of a dying man." Sasuke chuckled to himself. "I need you to always write. Never forget that it's your passion and that is what makes your work special. I also want you to remember something else. Remember, that writing was what you were meant to do, since where children. Besides, you would have made a lousy superhero, because you truly were meant to change the world with your words."

Sasuke swallowed back his pain; he needed to make sure not to forget anything. "Well, I guess it's time, but I will love you forever." Sasuke cracked a smile. "It's the least I could for someone who has loved me unconditionally for half my life. Goodnight and farewell, Naruto Umino-Hatake." Naruto could feel the heaviness in his chest, still in once more. "Goodbye, Sasuke." Naruto laid the phone on the cobblestoned deck gently. He leaned back in the hammock, he always hated goodbye because it sounded so final.

'_No, just light the candle." Sasuke shrugged as he lit the votive candle. "Are you into witchcraft this week, dobe?" Naruto grinned. "No. Besides, Iruka would have a coronary if I started wearing a pentagram and praying to the four spirits." Sasuke smiled as he leaned back on his elbows. "So if it is not witchcraft, then why are we out here in the middle of Hashirama field?" Naruto chuckled as he lay on his back. "Well." He shifted his weight, while placing his arms behind his head. "I felt like pissing you off, so I decided to drag you out in the middle of nowhere." Sasuke glared at him. "If that really is the case dumbass, I will be leaving your ass here to walk back home." Naruto chuckled_

"_Jeez, you can be so damn mean!" Naruto chuckled, once more. "In all actually, I brought you here for Quadrantid." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You mean the very same meteor shower that can be seen from any backyard?" Naruto shook his head. "No, not like we can see it out here. Besides I need as many shooting stars as possible!" Sasuke smirked as he lay back with his head resting on his arm. "You must be wishing for a higher IQ because you are a complete dobe, Dobe." Naruto frowned. "I have you know I am wishing for something more profound, bastard." Sasuke chuckled. "I'm sorry, seriously what is it?"_

_Naruto sighed. "I hate to say goodbye." Sasuke nodded. "Yes I know that, but what does that have to do with a massive amount of shooting stars." Naruto began to blush. "I am going to wish that I never have to say goodbye to you." Sasuke pinched Naruto's nose. "Well then, this is a fruitless endeavor." Naruto furrowed his brow. "Why?" Sasuke smiled at him. "You are so stupid, because I will do everything in my power to keep from parting with you." Naruto's blush brightened. "Good, but I am still going to wish for it anyway." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_I figured as much. Maybe I should really wish for a higher IQ for you, because you are rather simple." Sasuke chuckled again as Naruto glared. "Well, maybe I should wish for you to be less of a bastard!" Sasuke smiled. "Naw, I think your first wish will be perfect." Naruto began to grin. "You cannot help but love me, huh Teme?" Sasuke looked into blue eyes. "What can I say; you grew on me over the years." Naruto looked back towards the sky and thought. 'I love you so much, teme.'_

Naruto let a sad smile spread across his face. "That quadrantid will always be significant, because you and I shared it together. He bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks. "After that night, we never parted with a goodbye. Then again this is the end for us, right Sasuke?" He sighed as he closed his eyes, with a new pressure building in his chest. "No amount of falling stars could prevent this moment." Naruto let his hand lazily brush against the wet grass. _'I just hate to say goodbye to you.'_

'_You cannot help but love me, huh Teme?' _Sasuke sighed at the stupid remark that was on repeat in his drunken brain. He tossed back another bourbon and chuckled. "You are just going to keep haunting me, aren't you?" An image of perfect blue eyes, peering out from under messy blond locks seem to appear and disappear. "What the fuck is in this?" He eyed the brown liquor suspiciously and shrugged as he took another gulp of bourbon. "I said goodbye, I said good-bye. And hello to a wife I'm not fond of." He closed his eyes as the room started to spin. "Fuck it." He sighed in his inebriated stupor.

"This is so pathetic!" Sasuke chuckled sorrowfully. "Nope, I am pathetic and I have no choice but to accept it for what it is…" He frowned. "A wife that I despise and a baby…" Sasuke set up in his office chair as he placed the bourbon cup to his head in defeat. "A fucking kid, shit!" He took another swig of the bourbon as if the reality of it all, was just settling. "An unplanned mistake that just…" He opened his eyes, just in time to catch a glimpse of the tanned back of his missing beauty.

"Naruto?" Abandoning one frame of mind for another._ 'I'll follow you, my love. I will follow you wherever.'_ Sasuke thought as he stumbled to his office door and up the stairs towards the master suite. _'I want this, I want this!'_ His brain almost demanded it to be true as those blues eyes and that messy blond mop still danced in his vision. "Naruto?" It was only a whisper as he pushed open the door. "I want to make love to you, one more time. I promise to let go after this."

Sakura was startled when heated lips kissed her shoulder, trailing kisses down her arm. "I just want to make love to you." Sakura turned melting as Sasuke's tongue traced her lips and pushed its way into her mouth. He tasted of distilled aged liquor. It was sweetened by a taste, she could never identify. She had made love to this man many times, but could never identify that taste. That taste that lingered in his mouth and on his heated skin. She shifted into him when he began to suck and bite, sending her into a fit of moans. He ripped away her thin chemise and forced her down hard. "Sasuke!" She almost screamed as he pushed into her, sucking at her neck.

"He will know I loved you first and I did it better. That red-eyed boy should know he doesn't get the best, because it's already mine!" Sasuke growled as Sakura mewled and cried in pleasure. "Sasuke!" A wave of ecstasy crashed over her sending her trembling. "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts, Naru…" Sasuke grunted as he sailed over the edge into oblivion. _'What did he say?' _Sakura thought, her mind a lust-filled mush as she drifted after him into her own deep sleep.

Green eyes opened as pink nails traced a finely toned abdomen. _'Last night was amazing! The things he did to my body have to be illegal?'_ She admired the light bruises that adorned her wrists; it was a small price to pay for mind-blowing sex! She giggled as her hand trailed up the side of his neck; it had been quite a while since sex had been that good. "I love you, Sasuke."She whispered as she pulled his arm around her. _'That is how it should always be, yummy!'_ She giggled once more but as her mind began to recall the events of the evening. Sakura's excitement heightened but, a moment in her mind was like _**cold water**_…her husband's drunken words in the moment of orgasmic ecstasy to be exact. '_I love you. I love you so much that it hurts, Naru…'_ Her sensual smile melting into a look of pure terror and anger as she looked down at her husband's sleeping face. _'No! No!'_ She shook her head in fear. She wanted to scream as angry saturated her thoughts.

'_It is possible! The only person he was talking to was Cherry! Goddamn it!'_ She pushed away the covers, slipping out of the bed. _'I watch every call he makes from this house! That blonde fucker wouldn't have the bravado! Call my house! I'll show your ass, you faggot!' _She tied her robe quickly, hurrying towards the door and down the stairs. "Why can't you just let him go Sasuke?" She slammed into the office, moving toward the sleeping computer. She tapped the space bar while checking the house caller ID, simultaneously. The screen flashed, requesting for thumbprint identification. "What the fuck is this shit!" She slammed the laptop shut as she continued through the caller ID. "Nothing! Damn it, Thumbprint identification!" She slammed her hand against the desk. "What the fuck are you hiding from me?" She shrieked as she fell to her knees.

She could fell him slipping away. "Oh' God! Oh' my God, what am I missing?" Her brow knitted together as she let her eyes move around the room. Spotting Sasuke's cell phone resting on the windowsill. Stilling herself, she pushed the chair aside and snatched up the small mobile. She went to the call log and heart sank in her chest. It was a California area code, but when she looked up the information, the call had come in a few months back. _'That was ages ago!'_ She giggled at her stupidity. "That blonde fuck wouldn't dare." But, her brain would not let it die. _'Why was he drunk? Sasuke never drinks until he's drunk, we're missing something! Bitch don't be stupid, find out! '_ She nodded in agreement with her inner self.

She slid into his desk chair once more. Sinking further into the chair, while flipping the cell open and close. _'How the hell can I get into this fucking computer?'_ Her fear tearing at what little sanity that remained. "Shit!" Twisting her lips, she looked at the call log, again. Using her thumb, she quickly isolated the calls received log. Slowly scrolling down, her heart leapt in her chest as the word **unavailable **was highlighted, with a timestamp of 4:56 a.m._ 'It had to been right after I stormed out of here!" _She squealed at the thought. _'He would have never taken that fucking call if I would have made him come to bed with me!"_The chair slammed into the wall as she her resentment heightened to the point of madness.

"_It is you, because it's always you! You son-of-a-bitch, faggot!'_ She tossed the mobile against the wall, it shattering under her wrath. "What the fuck!" She tore out of the office and up the stairs. _'Why! This is not happening! This is not going to happen!' _Her sight began to blur as she entered the room, the room she shared with _**her**_ husband. "I don't understand!" She screeched. "What makes him so fucking perfect? He is not a woman! He is a fucking man! What the fuck!"

"Sasuke, I want to know! Who called my husband at such an indecent hour?" Sasuke looked up at the pink haired woman hovering over him with wild eyes. It was obvious she already knew whom it was and Sasuke was too tired, to indulge her shrieking. "Sakura is all this really necessary?" She started wailing. "Are you trying to ruin our happy family? Sasuke, I cannot stand it! Please! Why do you have to talk to him?" He sighed. She really was making something out of nothing. "Sakura it has nothing to do with our family. He just called to see how I was doing. There is nothing going on behind your back and I am sure it's just your hormones that have you so worked up." Sasuke placed a hand on her thigh, but she pushed away from him.

"Why do you love him? Why won't you two stop this! It's making me crazy! Are you doing something with him? Oh' God, I think I am going to be sick!" She ran for the bathroom, spilling the contents of her stomach into the toilet. _'I am losing him and I can't stop him!_' Sasuke covered his eyes, in an attempt to ease his budding migraine. _'It was too early for this.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "It is not what you think." He frowned; it was ridiculous to think that _**that**_ was occurring. "Wait a minute; you cannot seriously think that there is something going on?" She whimpered into the porcelain throne. "You think I'm some fool!" He held his head as his brain continued to slam into his skull. "Sakura he just called to talk, all he wanted to do was congratulate us." She wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she gathered herself from the bathroom floor. "You have nothing to discuss with that whore! You have nothing to say to him! You are killing me! I am going to die, if you keep talking to him!"

Stoic upbringing be damned. He found his jaw lowering slightly as he goggled at her. Madness, sheer unadulterated madness. She was certifiably insane, and for some reason his brain seemed to be content to go along with her disease.

She started to pull at her hair. "I can't stand it! You two don't need to talk! You two are no longer friends and can never be, again!" She started to weep. "I saw you two together, I saw how you loved it, and I hate him because of _**that**_! You may have done those things, but he tricked you! I know he tricked you, he had to have!" She bit her lip as her sobs racked her body. "But, you choose me." She giggled insanely. "Didn't you Sasu baby, you picked forever with me! You choose me. You choose me, right!" She wiped the tears away in determination.

"It was all over, once you came with me! I don't give a shit about that night, it was nothing! No, it is less than nothing! I am your wife and this is our baby!" She narrowed her eyes; she could feel her anger and fear explode, again. "Can that blonde faggot freak have children? No, he cannot! He is just some worthless piece of trash! Sasuke, please tell me why?" Sasuke was finding it hard to follow the rambling of his upset wife. "Sakura, I am not sure what you just said, but I am willing to talk about this." He grimaced as her voice reached levels only opera singers should, though she was not nearly as melodious. A fierce throbbing pounded in his temple as he lifted a hand to rub his forehead. God, he felt, for lack of a better term, like hammered shit.

She tore at her hair once again. "You son of a bitch, you promised me forever! Until death do us part! That is what you promised!" Furiously, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am going to go to my mother's! I need her right now!" She moved to the edge of the bed looking in his onyx eyes as she pulled some things from the closest. "It is not right that I have to compete for your love! I have sacrificed so much of myself! I have wanted to be your wife, since the first day I met you! Damn you and him!" She pulled on her sweats and tee shirt.

He rubbed at his temples to ease his raging headache. _'What is happening?'_ "Sakura, if you just calm down, maybe we could talk about this?" She slammed the closet door, facing her husband. "Fine! Tell me love me and maybe I will consider it! But, I want you to say you love me! Say it! I want to hear you say it!" This was all a little too ridiculous. "Sakura, I am not sure what one has to do with the other?" He sighed as he closed his eyes trying to will his focus to win out over the headache. She screeched, again. "You cannot tell me, can you? God, I hate that blond asshole! You just won't love me! Am I so horrible? That blonde fucker would never love you as much as I have." She tightened her grip on her keys as she pulled them from her lingerie chest.

Pointing at him with her keys and pure insanity in her eyes, she bit out. "Don't you understand? I have done so many things to be with you! God, I cannot stand it! Fuck this and fuck you!" She pulled at her hair, yet again. "I have to go! I have to get out of here! But, I will be back. Do not think that I will let that back-stabbing slut take what is mine!" She slammed the door shut as she left and Sasuke sank back into the bed, pulling the pillow over his aching head. _'What the fuck had happened to incense her? Two months of pregnancy should not induce these instantaneous mood swings. Is she in reality bi-polar and off her meds because of the baby?'_ He mused in his throbbing head.

"Do you know that anyone could just stroll up and slit your throat? What are you doing sleeping out here and why is the alarm system not armed? We are taking precautions and here you are sleeping on the damn porch! People want you dead! They want to bath in your blood, hoping that your wisdom rubs off on them!" Naruto looked up at his angry bodyguard. "No one said anything about wanting to bath in my blood!" The elegant burnet next to a very upset Zabuza cleared his throat.

"Actually, I have here." Haku handed four letters that had been placed in baggies to his blond employer. "These letters in particular makes a reference of bathing in your blood for wisdom and/or glory." Naruto looked at the letter with wide eyes and sure enough. All four people wanted to bath in his blood. "Are you kidding me?" The two stood in front of him shaking their heads in unison. "That is why I have rules! You need to start following them or you are going to be one dead author!"

Zabuza turned quickly, moving towards the opposite end of the yard. "What is he doing?" Haku simply shrugged as he moved to help the blond from the hammock. "Could you not sleep, Mr. Naruto?" Naruto stretched, wincing at the uncomfortable crick in his neck. "I had some things I had to take care of and I didn't want to disturb anyone." Haku simply nodded following the blond into the condominium. "I took the liberty of editing the four chapters from last evening. I think that the story is flowing pretty well. I love the descriptions, they sort of make me want to be there" Naruto shook his head. "It is shit, all of it." Naruto stretched trying to loosen the aching muscles of his back.

"I want to start again. That means everything has to go! I want to start again as soon as I am out of the shower." Naruto hurried up the stairs as Itachi came around the corner to where a shocked Haku stood. "You heard the man. Get rid of all of it and he will start again." Haku looked a little pale as he turned to the eldest raven. "There is like fourteen chapters! He is almost done, Mr. Uchiha." Itachi's phone began to vibrate and as he looked down at the name, a curious eyebrow shot up. "He has something much better in mind." Itachi smirked and Haku simply nodded in response. "You just have to trust him and I am absolutely positive that this will be better."

Itachi stepped away from the wary brunet. He flipped his phone open as he hurried to the front veranda. A voice purred from the other end of the call. "Well hello, Itachi Danna..." He grimaced at the sound. "I do believe I told you to only call me if there was bloodshed and dead bodies involved. And one of those bodies just happened to be yours."

"How can I call if I am dead?" Deigning, to not answer the idiocy of that question. He replied with his trademarked 'Hn". The voice chuckled. "Anyway, Ita-chan, I have come bearing a gift. And you have always been one who likes to receive, correct? I think this should prove helpful on your latest quest." Itachi set back into the long forgotten chair that set on the front porch. He knew that Deidara had to have noteworthy information to even attempt to dial his personal number. "Very well, brother Deidara what is that you are offering and what is the price, this time?" The blond chuckled nervously. "Well, there is no need for cash really, un. I think more of a promise is all that I require." Itachi lifted his eyebrow to the strange fee, but agreed with the usual. "Hn." Itachi watched as Zabuza moved along the perimeter.

"Just remember, when the pain rains down, just make sure it does not rain on my side of town, un." Itachi was already growing impatient. "Could you get on with it, I have things that need to be dealt with and I will assure your safety. If you had nothing to do with, whatever you are selling. That is as fair as it gets and if I have to find out myself, it will rain particularly hard on your side of town." The blond huffed.

"Well, when you put it that way, fuck! What choice do I have, un? Look! Sakura is lying, her ass off! Karin… you remember Karin? she did a couple of jobs for you." Itachi searched his memory, he vaguely remembered a female redhead. "Could you get to the specifics, I am really running out of patience here." The blond scoffed. "I guess you want the short version, un? You never want the whole tale, but fine! Karin is Sakura's old sorority sister and Karin is a con artist with a doctorate in medicine. Sakura wanted Sasuke, so she decided to play knocked up. She knew that Sasuke would never leave her and she is desperate to keep him away from some foolish blond person." Deidara took a deep breath and continued.

"Sakura is in the process on trying to figure out how to get pregnant or how to pretend to lose the baby! However, after I saw who we were conning. I decided to walk away clean, because let's be honest. You are not known for your understanding, especially when it comes to people fucking with your clan." It was true. Many a person had come up missing when coming up against the Uchiha clan. Itachi was not known for letting anyone rival his family. He simply could not tolerate any type of foolishness. "Looks like I will be heading home sooner then, expected. It looks like it will remain sunny on your side of town after all, brother Deidara." The blond leered. "Why do you freaking call me that, un? I was suspended ages ago." Deidara really was not the brightest crayon in the box. "Brother Dei. You were expelled from the fraternity house, not the fraternity itself." Itachi knew it was a waste of time, but he was in a good mood. Itachi could indulge the other in some friendly banter.

"I still think it was complete bullshit, that I was suspended or whatever you call it! It was only one little bitty mistake." Itachi grimaced, that was far from itty-bitty. "Deidara, I hardly call sexual assaulting a male professor, a small indiscretion. The man had to transfer to an all-female college because he didn't feel comfortable with teaching coed any longer. The school should have expelled you, but you got off with an expulsion from Greek row housing." The blond chuckled.

"It does help when your family help built the college! However, in my defense that fucker had been teasing me all semester and he knew what was going to happen to that ass!" Itachi rolled his eyes. He had had enough of the crazy blond. "Goodbye brother Deidara. Try to remember to only call me if there was bloodshed and dead bodies involved. And one of those bodies just happened to be yours." Dei chuckled. "Un, I know! See ya!" Itachi glared at the phone for a moment before sliding it back into his case that rested on his hip. '_How do I get that blond back, home?'_ Was the only question on the eldest raven's mind as he set there, deep in thought.

Sakura sped down the street, chest heaving. _'Why couldn't he just tell me; what I needed to hear? Tell me he loves me, tell me he needs me! Why?'_ She could feel the weight of the truth. "Fuck!" She screamed into her rearview mirror. "It's that blonde fucker's fault! How could you let him do that to you, Sasuke! How could you love it, I saw your face?" She could feel him slipping threw her fingers like water and it was becoming too painful to bear alone. "Somebody help me! Please, just help me!" She flipped open her phone, dialing the one person who truly understood her cause.

The phone was answered by a voice hazy with sleep. "Sasuke doesn't love me! He is going to leave me, with nothing! What am I going to do? He has become my life! I am sure to die without him and it is all because of Naruto!" She bit her lip as she slammed hard on the breaks, causing it to bleed. "Sasuke is nothing more than a love sick puppy and all because they fucked!" The fear was overwhelming her. "He was seduced, by a loser, faggot! God and he loved it, I saw it! Fuck, how could this happen! What am I going to do? He is going to leave me for the love of a man, help me! Help me, please Karin! Help me!" Sakura broke down, letting her fear break the surface of her resolve. "Sasuke is going to leave me! Karin, if he leaves, I will die, I can feel it!" Sakura grabbed at her chest as the truth came crashing down around her.

"Calm the hell down! Fuck, princess Nu! Had I known he fucked the guy, we would have taken a more drastic approach. Get a grip, God! There is no way that blonde dick is getting Sasuke. I would let you have him, before that ever happened!" Karin yawned. "Where are you anyway?" Sakura took a deep breath, stopping at the light. Karin was right, she had to calm down. "I'm umm? I'm umm?" She looked around, taking in the sites of Main Street.

In all her hysteria, she had managed to get pretty far. "I'm on Main Street, about a block from my parent's place." Her fear gnawed at her newly found calm. "Sasuke is going to leave me and that means that I left Rock Lee for nothing! What am I going to do? I don't even have Lee anymore!" She started to sob, again and Karin was already tired of it. "Princess Nu! He is not going to leave and fuck Lee! He was always excessively creepy, anyway. You know what I want you do?" The crying pinkette whimpered as Karin cackled. "I want you to crash that fucking car!"

Sakura stared at the phone stupidly. "What are you talking about?" Karin huffed. "Crash the goddamn car! It is not like, we have any other options. You said you cannot get pregnant and I am sure it is because of the stress. However, this gives us the perfect opportunity." Sakura knew it was crazy, but Karin was right, again! "We had a huge fight! I was so anger and I did storm out of the house." Karin let malice, enter her voice. "Exactly, and when the ambulance comes, have them take you to Lady Doula hospital. I am affiliated with that place now. Yay me, so just crash the car!" Sakura shook her head.

"There will be too many questions and too many people that we'll have to explain it, too! I don't think I want people around that can ruin things for me!" Karin yawned. "Don't be ridiculous! Just refuse care until I get there. Hell after that, I can make it look like you lost two babies! Besides, the money is so much better, when dealing in malpractice." Sakura set threw another green light. "I don't care about that! I just want to keep my husband and that future I have planned!" Karin cackled, once more. "So, just crash the fucking car like I told you too, it is not like he won't buy you a new one." The idea quieted her fear and it was not as if she would die. "Crash my car?" Karin huffed. "Yes, princess Nu!" Sakura was desperate, but crashing the car? "Crash my car?" An irritated growl came from the other end of her cell.

"Just fucking, do it already! It is not like, you have some great plan, and we will never get an opportunity like this one again! I'll doctor up some records and it is not as if I don't have the credentials! You will be all devastated and bonus! You'll have a few good scars! I am almost positive that will earn you some brownie points with that sexy beast!" Sakura set at the light as it prepared to turn red, again. Karin's irritation was growing at the pinkette's hesitation.

"Fuck Princess Nu, do you want to lose him?" Sakura shook her head as if the other could see it. "No." Karin yawned. "Well! Crash that fucking car! Try not to kill yourself and I am going to start getting ready. Remember, don't think about it, just do it!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed her phone.

'_All I have to do is crash the car! He won't leave me, if I crash the car! I will have his guilt and sympathy. If I cannot have his love, his guilt will do fine!'_ She grinned evilly as she gunned the engine, once more. The car lurched forward, pushing her body, back into the seat. _'I can live with guilt! I am certain marriage has been built on worse! Either way, he is mine! He always has been mine!'_ She swerved hard to the left, and let go of the wheel. _'He cannot spend his life with that fucker. I cannot and will not let it happen!'_ Closing her eyes, she thought. _'This is for us, because I cannot let him leave! I gave up a life with Lee for this one chance at the perfect man.' _Her body jerked forward as the air bag deployed, slamming into her chest. "Fuck!" Was her last conscious word.

She woke up to distant yelling and the feeling of pain throughout her entire body. She slowly opened her eyes to see a young man in a blue uniform. "Mrs. Uchiha can you speak?" She knitted her brow in confusion. "Yes. Yes, I can speak. What happened to me?" She knew what had happened, but she thought it was best if she played dumb. "An eyewitness claims you swerved to avoid a dog." _'I did no such thing! I just closed my eyes and let go of the fucking wheel!'_

"Is the doggy, okay?" The paramedic smiled warmly. "Well Ma'am at this time, we are unable to locate the canine. Nevertheless, animal control will continue searching for the pup." The paramedic adjust her IV bag as he continued with his explanation. "I will be sure to inform someone in your party on the results of that search." She showed a pained smile. "All God's creatures have a right to life."

The paramedic gave a simply nod as his hands contented to work. "Right now, my top priority is to get you to a hospital. It appears you have hit your head pretty hard, you also have quite a few lacerations, and it appears you have some severe bruising along your torso." She tried to nodded, but found it impossible. "Is there a hospital that you would prefer?" She had to think for a moment. "Lady Doula hospital, please." The paramedic gave her another reassuring nod.

'_Try and leave me now, Sasuke. I have you out of pure guilt and that is stronger than any love!'_ She danced in her head as closed her eyes.

This is not the completed chapter, but I thought I could at least let you see what has been in development over the last few months. I know that there are a lot of fans out there who are asking what has happened and the most logical answer is... Life. Mad has been busy living her life and I have been trying to survive mine. It may be hard for this story to continue but if you are patient I will give all I have. Suggestions are always welcomed and remember there is no such thing as a stupid question, just a stupid person who does not answer. You all have my undying love and gratitude. Thank you so much for everything and remember Mad is an amazing writer and has stuff on other sites…You should totally check it out!

-Classic


	15. Chapter 14: Questions

**Chapter 14: Questioning**

**Co-Author: Mad**

* * *

I Don't own these characters or the franchise, so I better not get sued or I'm taking all of you with me... I'm just saying.

* * *

Rubbing at his eyes, he stared at the screen. A miasma of words jumbled through his brain, making concentration almost non-existent. He had spoken to Naruto, and then had sex with him. But, somehow, his wife had found out, and went ballistic. But, it was merely a dream (the sex anyway). Swallowing through the wad of cotton in his mouth, he stood up to get a cup of coffee. As he was pouring the scalding liquid, the phone the phone on the counter came to life, its ringing jolting him for a bit. The glass carafe in his hand jerked, spilling the heated fluid on his knuckles.

"Shit! Fuck! Ouch, goddamn it!" Setting the pot aside, he reached for the phone with his uninjured hand and simultaneously ran the reddened one beneath cold water. "Hello?" He scowled confoundedly as he pulled away from the sink and turned off the water. "Yes, yes this is. But, she's not in at the moment. I'm her husband, is there something I can do for you or you could leave a message and…" The man cleared his throat, before continuing. "Mr. Uchiha. I'm Officer Quincy and this call is to inform you that your wife has been involved in an automobile accident." The blood all but drained from his face as his hand dropped to his side.

The officer continued to explain. "She was transported to Lady Doula Hospital with some contusions and a few minor lacerations. Mrs. Uchiha was conscious during transport however she was still labeled in serious condition, due to the severe bruising of her low abdomen." Sasuke's heart lurched in his chest. "The baby..." He whispered. "What the hell happened?" The man heaved a sigh. "Well, Mrs. Uchiha careened to avoid injuring a canine. It was at that point in which she lost control and collided with a tree." Sasuke's hands began to tremble. "She doesn't even like fucking animals." Sasuke placed his hand to his temple as the officer continued. "Mr. Uchiha she was quite adamant about us contacting you..." Sasuke snapped the phone shut before the officer could say anymore, he had to hurry to her side. _'No doubt this all could have been avoided if I would have just heard her this morning.'_ He thought as he headed towards their shared bedroom.

* * *

Scrabbling with his keys, he slammed the door and locked it before stumbling to the car. Fighting with another set, he found the key for the ignition and started it to life. "Fuck, the baby. Please, let the baby be ok." Slamming the car into gear, he squealed the tires and shot off into traffic. Waiting for the light to change he thought about the hospital she had been taken to. "Lady Doula?" He paused for a moment at the green light. "Why would she go to that backwater hellhole? Her second cousin is the head intern at Our Lady of the Leaves." He frowned as he merged onto the highway, confusion mixed with fear as he hurried toward Lady Doula

Pulling into the pothole-ridden parking lot, he locked the car and dashed towards the emergency entrance. Just through the glass doors, he hurried to the information desk. "Excuse me, my wife was brought in here after an accident. Where would she be?" His sense of urgency halted, by the lazy uncouth woman having the casual conversation on the phone. "Excuse me, but my wife was brought in here after an accident. Can you direct me to where she would be?" He fought hard not to scowl as the woman finally took a look at him, before pulling away an earpiece and murmuring "What?"

* * *

"I'm sorry. You want me to go where?" Itachi set across from the blond he had come to admire, slightly. "I think it is time that we make a trip to Konoha." Itachi crossed his legs. "I have business to attend to and Ino will be giving birth soon, no?" Naruto had promised to be there for the birth of the twins. "I did promise, but that was before everything..." Naruto let his mind wander back to that night. _'I want it. Do you want it, Naruto?'_ He shook his head trying to dispel the memory of that statement that dripped desire and sex.

"I can't go back there." Naruto whispered before he let his gaze fall back onto the elder raven. "Any reason in particular?" Naruto bit his lip in hesitation. "I'm not sure I'm ready to go to back to Konoha, the site of my biggest regret." Naruto shrugged. "I think it's best if I just remain here." Itachi sighed. "Naruto, you cannot hide forever. Everyone gets their feelings hurt." That velvety smooth voice caressed his memory, once more. _'Stay with me.'_ Naruto shook his head as if to chase away the memory of that voice…of that person. "It's not that! I know that people get their hearts broken, but I cannot face them, especially her!"

Itachi was really out empathy and who gave one shit about Sakura? "Naruto, you are a grown ass man. I cannot believe you are going to let some simpleton keep you away from the people you love and who love you." Naruto puffed out his cheeks as his eyes dropped to the floor. "You know what happened, Itachi." The blonde whispered, fiddling with his fingers. "Yes, I know what happened. But, you cannot hide forever." Naruto shook his head in a childish manner. Itachi thought to himself as he uncrossed his legs. _'Your ass is going, even if I have to hurt you.'_ Itachi shifted forward in his chair.

"I never pegged you for a coward." Itachi tilted his head narrowing his eyes. "Or a man that would just turn tail and run from something so trivial." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Itachi continued. "I always heard that you were a man of your word, a man that always keeps his promises, and a man that would never dream of backing down from anything or anyone." Naruto's brow knitted together in frustration. "That is not fair Itachi, you know what happened! You know how hard it was for me!" Itachi lifted his thinly arched eyebrow. "What was it that you said to me a couple of nights ago?" He placed his finger under his chin as if trying to recall, exactly what was said.

"I do believe it was something along the lines of you being with me now." Itachi set back in his chair. "Maybe, you really can't see pass my otouto-san?" Naruto could feel the fear and panic rise in his body. "That's not true! It has nothing to do with him!" Itachi pulled invisible lint from his trouser pant leg. "I beg to differ, all that anxiety is stemming from somewhere." Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, according to Zabuza people are trying to kill me. So, excuse me if I'm a little uneasy!"

Itachi really was running out of patience. "There, yet another reason for us to venture back to Konoha, where strangers are obviously strangers. And besides, a change of scenery would do you some good." Naruto started to frown as that relentless sultry voice, returned. _'You want to be inside me, don't you?' _Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head at the very thought of Sasuke words, that night and the pain of it all. _'What are you doing? Get your head out of the clouds! He has nothing for you and you cannot go back there!'_ Naruto locked eyes with the immoveable raven.

'Tachi, please, let's go somewhere else, like Puerto Rico. They say the skies are always blue, pure white sand beaches, and warm. I will even wear the Speedo you keep threatening me with" A milk white shoulder hitched upward. "I have instructed Haku to pack for you already. And, Blondie, this is the off-season for Puerto Rico. It would hardly be worth the effort to go." Rising to his feet, he folded his arms across his chest, in Uchiha speak for **'conversation over, we are doing this my way.'**

"God, you're such a fucking obstinate asshole." Naruto bit out tersely. "Yes, I am. But this obstinate asshole is still dragging you back to Konoha. This is in regards to your life Naruto. And I would rather you be around to live it, even if it means you hate me. It's for your own fucking good." Naruto's brow furrowed. "Bullshit. That is such complete bullshit. Haku can pack all you fucking want him to. But, that suitcase is just going to sit in the corner. I am not fucking going back to that place!" The muscles in Itachi's back tensed and he shot a narrowed glance at the seething blond.

"Aw, the all powerful Uchiha glare, patent pending. Keep it up all you want rich boy. I have had that look directed at me since the age of six. And, like all deadly poisons people are exposed to over time, I have fucking immunity." Those deep ebon pools widened then narrowed again before rolling in complete frustration. "And you call me obstinate." At the blonde's childish pout, the older man heaved a sigh, letting a tremor of fear enter his voice.

"I thought you promised me that you would do whatever I asked of you. I thought you never broke your word, once you gave it. That _**that**_ was your way." At the words, the blonde's fiery determination was doused. It was the only time he had ever heard such emotion in the other man's tone. With a sigh, the stubborn light in blue eyes died, replaced by a willingness to appease the man.

"Can I think about it? I mean, it doesn't have to be done rashly." Naruto set up in his chair. "Can't we wait until cooler heads prevail?" At the pain shown in those eyes he could no longer see as anyone but Itachi's, he stopped, biting his lower lip. Before he could speak again, he was halted by the soft yet strangled voice. "I will never be enough, will I? You can't even do this for me, because you are too worried about him." Naruto heaved a heavy ass sigh.

"It's not that! I enjoy being with you." Itachi turned. "Okay, whatever you say." He headed toward the staircase with a smirk playing on his face. He was sure that the words would sting therefore by breaking Naruto's already wavering resolve. After all, Naruto hated to hurt other's feelings. Then again, if this failed…Itachi always had Zabuza. _'If this pathetic ploy doesn't work then Zabuza and I are drugging your ass and dragging you onto a plane.'_

* * *

"If you could possible devote some of your attention to me, then maybe you could possibly be of some use." He really was in a bad mood and if she had just one offhanded comment, she would regret it. "I apologize, sir. How can I help you?" Her tone detached as she looked up with bored eyes. "My wife was in an automobile accident and I was told she was her." The woman rolled her eyes, indignantly. "I'm sorry to hear that sir, what is her name?" Sasuke sighed, horrible people skills was just one more thing that made Lady Doula Hospital that much worst.

"Sakura Han-Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha." The nurse grimaced at the name. "Yes sir, I can tell you exactly where your wife is." Sasuke furrowed his brow at the women's change in her tone of voice; it was obvious that she had encountered Sakura. "Mrs. Uchiha has just been admitted and was sent to the fourth floor. She is currently occupying room 407 and I can assure she is quite lucid." Sasuke nodded as he moved toward the elevators. _'Please, let the baby be okay,' _pushing the up arrow to call the elevator. He sighed as he closed his eyes, pressing at his temple. _'If I would have just gotten my shit together this morning, this would have never happened.'_ However, his head had been so, hazy. Her screeching was to the point, where it was impossible to discern one syllable from the other. _'I should have tried harder to concentrate.' _He scolded himself as pressed the elevator button, once more. _'I should have never answered his damn call.' _In that same breath, he felt guilt rear in his chest; he knew he did not mean that. _'What of the baby? What of my child?' _The fear seemed overwhelming as he pressed the button impatiently for the third time.

'_I should have just let it die for the sake of my unborn child.'_ He knew the blame lay squarely on his shoulders, but his heart still called out for the man with the messy blond tresses and crystal blue eyes. _'She needs me and what of my child?'_ Sasuke slipped into the overcrowded elevator. _'This is my fault, I should have tried harder.'_ A feeling of dismay washing over him as the elevator ascended towards the fourth floor.

He forced himself to relax as he stepped onto the floor. _'I need to be calm and be here for her.'_ As he rounded the corner, a familiar shriek rang out sending him tensing, once more. "I am an Uchiha, goddamn it! Go the fuck away and where is my husband! I need my husband! Did you fuckers call him? I am going to sue this shit hole until my ass hurts! What are staring at; go get my Doctor or even better, just fuck off!" He could hear glass shatter. "Don't you dare fucking touch me! You get my doctor before you even dream about touching me!" Her shrill scream was followed by a bedpan that flew out of the room, slamming into the wall; next to the head of the fast retreating nurse.

"I'm hurting and where the fuck is my doctor! Someone find my fucking doctor! Please help me! This is a fucking hospital so help me goddamn it! I need my doctor here before my husband gets here! Find Karin! Find Karin, fucking now!" Sasuke lifted a brow as he moved towards room 407. "Sakura-," was all he managed before she began her tirade. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say my fucking name! This is your fault! Do you see what you have done to me, too us! You son of a bitch you, you couldn't let me be happy! You had to answer that fucking phone! Why did you talk to him? Why am I not enough for you?"

Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you touch me! Answer me, goddamn you!" Sasuke slid his hands into his back pockets. "I didn't know who it was, when I answered it." Sasuke dropped his head, tossing his bangs in his face. "However, I did talk to him once I realized who it was." He looked up to see wild green eyes staring at him. "Sakura, you have to understand that there was a lot left unsaid between us. We needed to clear the air, he deserved that much." Fury flared in her eyes once more. "Fuck him! You owe him nothing! He is a whore who took advantage of you!" She squealed as she tossed another piece of glassware to the floor. "Why can't you see it? Why can't you see me! Me! My baby is dead!" She started to sob uncontrollably.

Sasuke felt a pain shot through his heart, it took all the strength in him, to keep his knees from buckling. "You heard me goddamn it! I lost the baby! I lost your baby! I'm hurting and now you are going to leave me, forever!" She lifted another glass tossing it out the door with a loud crash. "Where the fuck is my doctor?" His first-born was no more. "Sakura, I am so sorry." Sakura narrowed her angry green eyes.

"You don't care! You don't really mean it, do you? Aren't you happy, Sasuke? Aren't you happy that the baby is gone, Sasuke?" She started to sob. "I know you didn't want it and now you don't have to worry! Your baby is gone, you son of a bitch! You just couldn't love me, could you?" Sasuke sighed as he watched the sobs rack Sakura's frame. _'I should have never loved you Naruto. I should have never promised to love you.'_ A voice from behind broke the awkward mood. "Princess Nu. Darling, I am so sorry for your loss." Karin hurried towards the bed. "There was nothing that could be done, my condolences to you as well Sasuke." Sakura turned watery eyes towards her husband. "He doesn't care! He is going to leave me for some faggot whore! This what he needed! For me to lose that fucking baby and now it's gone!" Sasuke had stood before God and proclaimed to love, honor and cherish her for as long as they both shall live and with that he let his eyes soften. "We can try again, Sakura."

Sasuke set on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "We can try again. And this time, it will be on our terms. It will be everything it's supposed to be. I do love you and I am sorry, Sakura." Sakura smiled evilly into his collar, earning a wink from her accomplice. "I will be back later with a mild sedative and we can discuss your condition further." Karin closed the door behind her. Sakura thought as she slipped her arms around Sasuke's neck. _'You won't be going anywhere, now! You are bound by guilt and guilt is just as powerful as love! That stupid bitch of a blond is going to be just a memory!_'

* * *

"I-Itachi i-it is not t-that." Naruto mumbled. It was obvious that no one heard his objection but him. _'That is not true and you're not right!'_ The voice screamed inside his head. "Yeah, but he is not all wrong either." He grumbled back to himself, dropping into his chair with a soft thud. It was apparent that this going home thing meant a great deal to Itachi, but why did Naruto have to go? "Shit!" Naruto groaned as his head hit the keyboard with a loud smack. "I should have just said yes, besides I talked to him last night and it was no big deal." He shrugged his shoulders stupidly; Naruto knew that conversation meant a lot. "What the hell am I thinking?" He ruffled his hair. _'Itachi should not have to suffer for my fuck up. He wants to go home, so we should go home!' _

Naruto's lower lip jutted out as he pushed his computer aside, burying his head in his arms. "But, he is going to be there with her and now a baby." His words an inaudible whisper as his vision began to blur. _'As you said before, I myself was not expecting a miracle or anything of the sort.'_ He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Itachi is my priority and I should treat him as such." He frowned and buried his head further into his arms. "I have moved on, right? However, I am just not ready to go back home!" He began to pout, "I do love him… but I am with Itachi! Itachi is my priority!" Naruto nodded his agreement with his own words. "I mean damn! Baby steps, yup! Baby steps and I am still on the first set of admittance!" He took in a deep breath lifting his head.

'_I will never be enough, will I? You can't even do this for me, because you are too worried about him.'_ Remembering the look of sadden ebon eyes, shattered his newly built resolve, once more. "Why did you have to look like that and say those words in that manner, Itachi?" Naruto dipped low in his chair once again, "Goddamn it, Itachi!" Naruto felt like a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest. "Did you start loving me?" Naruto's brow knitted as the uncertainty settled in his chest. _'Do I even love you?'_ Naruto closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"Did I start loving you?" A soft unknown voice enveloped his concentration. "Who are you?" Naruto turned his head to identify the person to whom the voice belonged and a stranger stood with a crooked smile. "Are you not happy to see me, lover?" Naruto's brain screamed _**run**_, but the reflective surface of the hunting knife in the assailant's hand, froze him to his seat. "Why are you looking at me as if you don't me? Why, we have been lovers for years!"

The knife-wielding intruder followed his prey's gaze to the knife in his hand. "Oh' this, it isn't for you!" He lifted the serrated edged blade. "No baby, this definitely is not for you. This is for that beast that rapes you and his dogs!" Naruto's face showed confusion mixed with fear. "What?" Was the only question that came to mind. The assailant cackled as his eyes seemed to darken. "Those people made you believe they care, but I am the only one who understands you, me! I am the only one who should hold you, but people like that black haired freak will always try to separate us!"

The intruder moved closer. "You know I'm right, so that is why we are going to make love for one last time and perform a murder-suicide with a beautiful tantō." Naruto tried to slip from his chair, but the assailant was already up on him. "Now I can't let you get away. I'm sure it is just the Stockholm syndrome that has you acting so strangely." He slid the cool metal down Naruto's neck.

"Acting as if you have forgotten me; haven't we spent many a night together intertwined in one another's thoughts? You see we are spiritually link. I am sure you feel my love every night and my desire to pound into you." The intruder licked his ear, forcing Naruto to cringe and shudder. "You taste delicious." The assailant cackled. "I know you have missed me." The intruder pinned Naruto to the chair. "Don't you having anything to say, to the one whom loves you the most?" Naruto could feel his blood boil. Lashing out with his words Naruto forgot about the knife at his neck.

"You are the last person in the world that I would bestow such a vital emotion." Naruto almost growled. "You are nothing more than a delusional fan, one of which needs to seek psychiatric help, immediately." The assailant's eyes glazed over as he staggered back, covering his ears. "You can't mean it! I saw you, you need me! You told me you need me! That is why you wrote the books, so that I would come to you!" The intruder snatched Naruto from his seat.

"Answer me! You hear me? Why? You catty whore, answer me!" Naruto felt the knife at his neck once more, but malice still stirred in his belly. "My books are written for the love of my heart and you will never be him. No one will ever be him, because he is the only person I could ever love." The assailant drew the blade back. Naruto closed his eyes accepting his fate, when a familiar voice boomed from behind him and the obvious click of a .45 caliber handgun. "Hey!"

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Temari asked no one in particular in the small space of the elevator. Hinata adjusted the floral bouquet. "S-she is an f-friend a-and we s-s-support our f-f-friends." Temari crossed her arms over her chest. "Bitch, didn't come visit me when I had my tonsils removed, six months ago. I doubt that bitch qualifies as a friend to any of us, anymore!" The small group shrugged as they stepped off the elevator. Hinata exhaled. "I-I distinctly r-remember Sasuke b-bringing you some p-pink roses."

Temari rolled eyes at her shy friend. "Hinata that is exactly my point, he came. Not crazy pink lady that calls herself a fucking wife. If you ask me, that bitch is just holding a good man hostage. I don't understand how he can deal with her shitty attitude!" Ino blew her bang from the middle of her face. "Her attitude has become a bit volatile." Ino tossed her hands up. "She has completely shut me out and for no good reason at all!" Ino placed her hands on her stomach. "All she says is that I won't understand! That I would never understand her actions! But, that bitch Karin would, yeah fucking right!"

Temari giggled, but her husband moved towards Ino. "You mean 'Swindling Rin?" Ino nodded. "Apparently, Swindling Rin is Doctor Karin now." Temari snorted. "That bitch going honest is like a drug-dealer selling lollipops." Shika chuckled, there was obvious something wrong if Karin was involved. "So, Karin is her doctor, but what does that have to with understanding?" Ino shrugged. "Well, when she is not at the store with me…being oh' so freaking talkative!" The group laughed. "She is off with Karin or just whispering on her phone, like she's a CIA agent." The small group slowed as they approached room 407, Shika leaned against the wall of the closed door.

"You Ladies go in, I'm just going to hang out here for a bit." Temari frowned at her husband. "If I have to go, so do you." He smirked lazily. "I'm not into dead babies and I am sure they haven't taken it away." Hinata's brow knitted in worry. "What about a dead baby?" Ino nodded. "From what we heard about miscarriages, they let the parents say goodbye to the fetus or take pictures of it." Ino looped her arm with the worried Hinata. "Wouldn't you want to say goodbye too?" Hinata nodded as she took a deep breath before walking into the room. _'Hinata is always so brave, even when she is scared out of her mind.'_ Shika thought as he slowly closed his eyes, letting his head drift toward the wall he was leaning on.

"I never imagined Mrs. Uchiha would get pregnant so quickly. I tried to give my condolences, but she practically screamed me out of the room." Shikamaru let the name catch his attention, letting his ears focus on the portly doctor's words. "I offered to go in search of her baby so that she and Mr. Uchiha could say their last goodbyes and that is when she said the oddest thing." The other doctor nodded for him to continue. "She said there was no baby and to leave her room immediately." The portly doctor shook his head. "I'm sure it was just the grief talking." Shikamaru, lifted a curious eyebrow as the two doctors passed_. 'No, baby huh? Sakura wouldn't lie about such a thing. Or would she?'_ Shika shook his head as he followed the doctors. _'Having friends can be so troublesome.'_ Shika thought as he moved behind them slowly.

"Why in the hell would I have that thing in here with me? Have you three lost it completely?" The three women shook their heads in unison. "W-we just thought that maybe you were s-saying g-goodbye." Sakura giggled at the crystal-eyed girl. "Don't be silly, Hinata! I'm great and Sasu said we could try again! Can you imagine! This time we are really going to do it!" The women looked at her oddly. "Aren't you even a little sad?" Temari asked bluntly. "Huh, oh' sure I am! However, it's just that there is no use crying over spilt milk!" Ino looked at the pink-haired women angrily. "I hardly call a baby, spilt milk! You are so selfish here lately and I cannot believe you would just toss away the memory of your child like that!" She cradled the bottom of her stomach.

"Hinata is right you are a bitch! I cannot believe I call you my best friend, ouch! Fuck me!" Ino grabbed at her back. "What the fuck was that!" Sakura stood from the bed and tried to help her best friend, but nearly got her hand bitten off. "Don't you fucking touch me! I am not sure who you are, but you are not my Sakura! Don't even look at me! Ouch, fuck! Hinata…Temari, I'm scared." The two other women took her hands. "I-It is okay, W-we just need to find you a doctor." Ino screamed and her legs went limp. "Something is wrong! Oh' God something is wrong with the Hyuuga twins!" Temari shook her head.

"No, it just looks like they may want to come today is all. I'm going to go get us some help, I will be right back." Ino nodded as she released her iron grip on Temari's hand. "T-try to take deep b-breathes." Ino nodded as she did what she was told. "Maybe we should go back in the room and lay you down." Sakura suggested quietly. "Go away! I don't need you and I don't want your help! Ouch, ouch… just go the fuck away!" Sakura shrunk back from the harsh tone. "U-umm, maybe you should j-just back o-off Sakura-chan." Sakura backed away as the two women stayed in the doorway. "Temari! To the rescue! I found a really hot doctor to help us, too!" She pointed at the attractive doctor pushing the wheel chair.

"Hello, Mrs. Akimichi. I hear that you are 36 weeks and it has been a normal pregnancy. I'm sure the babies are fine, it's just that sometimes the babies are ready when you are not." Ino nodded as the doctor eased her into the chair. "I'm going to take you to the second floor and see what's going on." Ino nodded in agreement, biting back the urge to scream in his face. "You three ladies going to join us?" Ino took a deep breath as she shook her head. "Not the pink-haired one! She can stay right the fuck where she is, ouch!" Sakura looked after them as they hurried down the hallway.

'_I cannot believe Ino hates me!'_ Sakura thought as she watched her friends disappear into the elevator. "I am not a bad person! I just can't lose him!" She shook her head, returning to her bed. "He is mine and they are all jealousy because he is mine! I have him forever, now and no one can take him." She pulled the blanket over her legs.

"Should you be stretching like that?" The familiar lazy drawl, bringing her back around. "Oh' Shikamaru." She managed a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore is all and thank you for asking." Shika looked around the room. "If you are looking for the girls, I think Ino went into labor." Shikamaru lifted his brow. "And you stayed here?" She nodded. "Do you think it would be smart for me to go walking around a hospital in my condition?" Shikamaru was in a challenging mood.

"What condition would that be, Sakura?" She tilted her head feeling nervous. "Don't be silly! I just lost that baby and I was in a terrible accident. I'm devastated, you know." Shika shook his head. "What if I told you that I know what you did." Sakura cleared her throat. "I would tell you that I have no clue what you are talking about and I think you need to leave my room, now!" Shika pushed himself off the doorjamb and entered the room. "I thought it was strange how Naruto left without saying goodbye, the way you two married so quickly, and how all of a sudden, Ino was no longer the first person you called." Sakura could feel the blood draining from her face.

"You know what is even stranger?" He paused but, it was not for dramatic effect, in all honesty, he was just being lazy. "Is how you changed doctors so quickly and received no prenatal vitamins, until the next doctor. They always prescribe the vitamins, even if they are not your finally choice in doctor. And then there was that incident with that waiter offering you liquor." She could feel her heart quicken in her chest. "What are you getting at! Are you… are you calling me a liar!" Shikamaru shrugged. "I should have known something was off when Sasuke had that terrible look on his face or when he told us that Karin was your doctor, but I just let it go."

Shika yawned as he continued his rather slow advance. "We all know that Karin is nothing more than a thief with a doctorate she never wanted. I know your secrets Haruno." Shika whispered in the pinkette's ear. Shika turned on heels. "You should know Sakura-chan, that everything you do has a way of coming to light. You really should be careful, when it comes to Karma." She felt the bile rise in her throat as the spiky haired male disappeared. _'I will kill you if you tell! I swear I will do you some harm! I swear it!' _she thought as she rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

* * *

_**Bang!**_ The shot rang out; leaving Naruto's frozen with fear and his heart racing. It was as if everything was happening in slow-motion around him. Zabuza kneeling at the assailant's side and Haku gentle shaking him. Naruto was sure that Haku lips were also moving but he wasn't sure what he was saying.

'_What the hell just happened?'_ He thought as the tinnitus continued. "I-I c-can't hear… I-I can't h-hear…" Naruto could feel his nerves crumble, once he realized that the ringing in his ears was an indication that he was still alive. Haku's once inaudible words were now becoming coherent and distinct. "Mr. Hatake, I need you to come with me." Haku looked Naruto directly in his eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying; I need to get you somewhere safe. The police are coming, so I need you to come with me." Naruto could feel warm tears stream down his scarred cheeks. "I'm sorry…I-I'll follow you…" Naruto spoke in a muffled whisper as Haku lead him to the adjoining room.

* * *

**Thank goes to everyone. Some much love. I am revising and altering this chapter, I promise that it will all work out, Ja'ne! P.S. Chatpter 15 will be out this Friday at the latest! I Swear!**

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	16. Update, People!

Hello all that love this story! I am here I swear and the chapter still needs some work. I promise MusicFan that the chapter would be out before the end of January; however mother-nature thought it would be an interesting concept to try and blow away my home! She was damn near close! Let me tell you! OMG! I have no front of my home, but thank Kami that the insurance adjuster came out so I should be sitting pretty in back in my home soon! So, yay! Insurance and yay! Aflac because both of them are going to help me pay my bills this month! LOL…but seriously true. Yes I am an adult…most of time! LOL! Thank you for the love and support and hanging on because you love me like a fat kid loves cake!

Ja'ne

Classic!

BTW Here is an excerpt. Did I spell that right? LOL

"Your entourage is just outside waiting for you." The detective opened the door ushering in Haku, Zabuza, and Itachi. Naruto's heart ached at the sight of the elder Uchiha, the man who delivered him from his own personal hell, only months earlier. "Naruto we need to get a statement out to the press before the media twists and distorts this to the point where not even I can repair the damage." Naruto let the stress of the day show in his face. "Do you even care what I've been through?" Naruto tensed and relaxed his jaw muscles as Sasuke's face reverberated strong in his mind. "I do. But I can only do so much, Naruto." That face coupled with Itachi's words, brought to mind a time when life was simple for them. "I thought an Uchiha could do anything." Naruto's stare became vacant and lost; Itachi could read between the lines with perfect clarity. It was simple; Naruto could love no one but Itachi's otouto-kun… That was the plan…right?

-Flashback-

_"Sasuke, I want to rule the world and then declare that love reign supreme!" Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, have you been eating lead paint chips again?" Naruto scowled at the raven-haired boy. "You are such a teme; I don't know why I bother!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat next to him. "Naru'." The blonde just pouted and turned away from the nickname. "Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he pushed into Naruto's side, forcing a chuckle from the pouting blonde. "Don't play coy with me Uchiha, I'm really mad!" Naruto tried to keep a straight face with the raven still firmly pressed into his side._

_Sasuke sighed, as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck. "If you want love to reign supreme in every land and valley, then I will make it so." Naruto grinned as he looked up at those endless black orbs. "Just like that, huh? You'll just will it into existence?" Sasuke tightened his arm around Naruto's neck as he nodded his head._

_Naruto relaxed as he concentrated on Sasuke's warmth, feeling it radiate along his chest and shoulder where Sasuke's hand now rested. "I am an Uchiha, I can do anything." Sasuke rubbed his thumb along Naruto's ear, sending his heart reeling. "You know Sasu, you are such a teme." Both boys chuckled and Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's. "However, I am well aware that an Uchiha can do absolutely anything." Sasuke rolled his eyes once more. "Now who is playing coy?"_

-End of Memory-

Naruto touched his chest; he was sure the heat of the other still remained. He let a smile play on his lips. "Haku, do you have my phone?" The young assistant began to rummage through his messenger bag, pulling out the phone, only to have Itachi swipe it. "Naruto I know you want to let everyone know that you are okay, but the media needs a positive statement from one of the nation's nationally acclaimed author." Naruto simply nodded his agreement, his response reminded Itachi of a whipped dog receding into a safe corner. "What is it that you need me to say? That I'm safe? That all the people involved are well?" Naruto sighed. "To tell you the truth, I really don't care what we say to the media."

Itachi could tell that Naruto was tired and that the entire thing was weighing heavy on his conscious…along with other people. "There is no need for you to worry about what to say, but instead how to say it." Itachi snapped his fingers; Haku pulled the iPad from his bag to hand to Itachi. "I have already taken the liberty of preparing a suitable statement." Itachi placed the tablet on the table in front of Naruto. "I'm sure if you look it over and read it, you too will realize that it's in the best interest of all parties involved."

Naruto took the tablet into his hands as Itachi looked at his watch. "You have about fifteen minutes to get comfortable with that statement because the press is gathering outside the station." Naruto looked up. "Itachi, you want me to do it right here and now!?" Itachi simply nodded. "I'm in no mood to deal with a bunch a fucking cameras or questions! All you care about is how it looks in the media or effects the…" Itachi crossed his arms. "Naruto, I have a business to run and as your editor I have to make sure that your career is not jeopardized in anyway." Itachi lifted his eyebrow, arms still crossed. "Besides…it's not like you're not accustom to acting." Naruto let Itachi's accusatory tone and words register. 'Does he read fuckin' minds?' Naruto thought as he adjusted under the all-powerful Uchiha glare. "Fine..." No point in arguing with an Uchiha on a mission.


End file.
